Forgotten occurs in new moon!
by xNicoleHalex
Summary: Bella is in the meadow, when she is approached by some old enemies. what happens when she gets turned into a vampire, and is found by a coven. 147 years later the coven move back to forks, when at school, bella meets some old friends.full descript inside
1. Never Forget

Bella was Heartbroken when the Cullen's left. Bella is in the meadow when she gets turned into a vampire by some old enemies. So what happens when Bella joins a coven or 4 very powerful vampires? 147 years later they go to live in forks and attend forks high…to find out they're not the only vampires there!

Read on to find out…

Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer - but we can wish eh?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forgotten

Introduction

Thinking about him became easier as the months passed. Maybe because I was starting to convince myself that he had never existed, like he was some kind of dream. But no matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I had not once forgotten about Edward Cullen. My friends started to believe I was getting better, because I was talking more. Never once about Edward, but little did they know he was in my every thought. It hurt me to know he intended on this. I remember the week he left.

I remember the day he left, as if it was just yesterday… the party, the paper cut, our last and final kiss, the walk and the words that ruined my entire life…

~Flashback~

He took a deep breath "Bella, we're leaving"

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask…

"Why Now? Another year ----"

"Bella its time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon, regardless"

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let him family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly. With a role of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say we---" I whispered

"I mean my family and myself"

"okay…I'll come with you"

"you cant, Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you now"

"where you are is the right place for me. What happened with Jasper --- that was nothing, EDWARD! NOTHING!"

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me" He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated his words in my head a few times.

"you…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"no"

~Flashback Ends~

I shuddered, as the pain all came back…the same pain I felt when he walked away from me, when I was curled up on the wet bracken, repeating his words in my head. He didn't want me. I never wanted to be found, I just wanted to die.

I tried my best everyday…to try and hide the true pain I felt. It was if I was wearing a mask, to hide the true pain I felt. Charlie and Renee were not convince, that's when Charlie tried to send me off to Jacksonville. I wasn't leaving forks…not without him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat cross legged amongst the beautiful flowers. I inhaled deeply smelling the wonderful scent of blossom, roses and lavender. I closed my eyes letting the sun prickle my pale skin. I was so relaxed it was unreal. Mine and Edwards meadow always had this effect on me. That's why whenever I was feeling down or needed time to think, the meadow was a perfect place to visit.

I touched the daisy's that surrounded me, tapping each and everyone one the yellow bud, before watching their delicate petals close around themselves. The birds fluttered around in the sky, so peaceful and happy… I wish it was that easy for me. I laid myself back into the grass, staring at the striking, blue sky. How the meadow was out of the cloud bank the sky was clear and cloudless, A very rare thing to see in forks. I closed my eyes, focusing on the chirping of birds and the soft breeze that made the leafs rattle. I opened my eyes, to take once last glance at the sky before Slowly shutting them again, feeling the pressure of my lids press down and everything turning black.

My eyes opened in a shot, it was pitch black. That sure was some sleep. I quickly looked around the meadow, I'm sure I heard something, no one knew such a thing existed …it must have just been my imagination. But there is was again, the same very rattling noise.

"hello…who's there" I shouted toward the cracking twigs coming from the forest. I couldn't help but feel scared, nothing could keep my mind off the thing that lurked in the shrubbery.

"hello…is anyone there" I called once more as I got to my feet preparing to run at the slightest movement.

No reply … whether that's a good thing or bad, I wasn't hanging around much longer to find out.

I walked slowly to the forest edge, My broken heart pounding in my chest. the fear took over as two dark figures entered into the meadow. They were motionless, staring in my direction. I only knew of one creature that could keep as still as that.

They finally started moving toward me, slowly crossing the meadow. I backed away slowly, then stopped dead when the moonlight caught their faces.

It brought back the many, horrible memories of last summer, when we were on the baseball clearing. My lungs refused to breath and my legs deviated from the order to run. Victoria walked forward from the shadows, her fiery red hair blowing in the breeze, a grin stretched across her beautiful face.

"lookie who we have here … all alone… no little Cullen's to protect them" Victoria called over from the far side of the meadow. Her voice gentle and velvet like.

"looks like Edward didn't care about her after all" she laughed bitterly looking over at the other dark figure…Laurent!

"w-what do y-you want" I stuttered in fear "please l-leave me a-alone" I crossed my looks between the both of them, feeling a lump stick in my throat. I edged my way further back in the forest, one foot back at a time. Laurent and Victoria just giggled harshly as they saw my strides back , became bigger and faster.

"there is no point in running, lovely Bella" Laurent soothed. Within seconds he was stood next to me, his cool finger tips caressing my cheek "how on earth did that stupid Cullen boy ever let you go… your simply…mouth-watering" I tensed as Laurent shoved me toward Victoria "she's all yours. Do with her as you please"

She grabbed my arm tightly, I gasped loudly in pain. She pulled her face close to mine, her coal black eyes glaring at me. The grin she bared revealed the pain she was planning for me. I couldn't look at her face.

She stoked her icy fingers over my neck, following the light blue veins over my skin. The corners of her mouth ridded up, as she pulled in closer to me. My heart stopped as Her lips grazed my throat, letting out a small giggle she pressed her teeth into my neck. I closed my eyes, feeling the agonizing pain as the venom released into my body. I pursed my lips together forcefully, trying to conceal the screeches that tried to escape my mouth. Victoria finally pulled away, letting me fall to the damp ground, withering in pain. I tried to silence myself, I didn't want to give Victoria the satisfaction of the pain. But it was too intense. I cried heavily, pleading for the fire to stop. I could hear the evil laughs of the two nomads, as they watched me roll around on the floor…the pain became worse with every second that dragged by. Through the screams, I grasped onto the gushing wound on my neck trying to stop the spreading. I lost all control of my body. I couldn't move. I was dead still, inside of what felt like a shell. The burning seared me as I yelped out long and painful screams, begging someone to kill me already.

I soon lost track of time. Laying still, being consumed by the fire, that I thought would never stop. But the pain subsided in the end, it felt like I had been here for years. The pain might have been gone but the hurt was still claiming me. Edward …he let this happen to me! He let me die. Die through the most excruciating pain known and he didn't care…care to save me.

My heart stopped…not to beat again, Gradually I opened my eyes. It was different, everything in high definition. The slightest little thing, something I would have never noticed before…it was clearer than ever.

Where was I? I had never to this place before. I looked around hastily, I was surrounded by four rotten, wood walls, which belonged to a shed. The bunch of tools I was dumped amongst were century's old, by the smell of the rust on them. The shed was dark, with a single line of light coming from the small window, that was covered in ivy. I sniffed the air only to smell dirt and moss. A shot of heat burned up my throat interrupting my breath I drew in. I coughed hard, wrapping my hands around my throat. When I realised the note on the door.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**To Bella**_

_**I know what the pain feels like. when you lose somebody that you love, since you took my James, I know exactly how it feels. I'm going to have to live eternity without my love**_

_**Now…so will you**_

_**Victoria**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I read the note slowly, taking in what she had meant. She is going to live forever without James, so I'm going to live without Edward. She thought I would get off easy by dying in the end. She didn't want that…she wanted me to feel the pain that she does. Finally I understand.

I pulled myself out from amongst the mature tools, brushing off my tattered clothes from the dust that gathered on me. I watched as the dust broke free from the fabric and floated elegantly around in the air.

I breathed in gently, watching the dust get sucked into my dead lungs and burned my raw throat. I was thirsty, Edward had explained the whole ordeal when we had first met, when he thought he was going to kill me.

I had to get something to eat, plus I couldn't stay in here forever. I grabbed hold of the shed door and pushed it open. Forgetting my strength I pushed the disintegrating door right off its hinges. I looked around, I was in port angelus. I remember the roads from the day Edward had saved me. And I could see the welcome sign from here. They must have set me here on purpose, so I could hunt. Hunting…what was I supposed to hunt. Surly not humans, and How on earth will I hunt the kind of animals the Cullen's did. Small Animals looked like the easier option for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never realised how difficult it is to get a meal as a vampire. I don't understand how the Cullen's could pull it off. I had tried to catch several different deer and elk, none of those successful. Giving up has never sounded so good in my life. But the burning could not be ignored.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pounced onto the deer's back, instantly breaking its bones. I quickly bit into the creatures throat, draining the animal completely.

"hmm that wasn't too bad" I mumbled to myself…

I laughed happily as another animal dropped to my feet. It was a lot easier than the other five…I suppose I just needed practise, since no one can teach me, leaving me to learn on my own.

I didn't like the feel of being full with blood. It made me feel kind of…like a water absorbed sponge. Blood wise of course. I didn't want to run with a full belly, but I had to find a place to stay.

I ran through port angelus as fast as possible, trying not to catch the scent of any humans. I never really liked this part when I was human. Sitting on Edwards back as he ran through the forest, but I was actually…enjoying this!

I ran down secluded roads and alleys, so I would not get noticed.

Then a scent hit me and My feet stopped in their path of running…I smelt something. I tilted my head into the air, sniffing carefully focusing on that one scent…Vampire! It wasn't the Cullen's…there smell was not this unique. Even though their diet was different to others of their kind. But this scent, it was a mixture between the both. _what if its Laurent, last time I checked he was on a mixture of blood. _NO…it wouldn't be him. Plus nothing like him could smell so nice. I sniffed once more, hmm…they smelt lovely, maybe even better than the Cullen's. That's when I saw them…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading - the next chapter is just getting checked over for spelling and putting in extras then will be uploaded tonight and then every day/night!

This is my first fanfic so please tell me if its not good {LOL} but please review…. I will appreciate it J :)

xNicolex


	2. Found

Found - Chapter 2

This is from Caleb's POV … you will get to know him very soon! Please give it a chance. Caleb is part of the vampire coven.

Please review tell me if you like it guys! I would really appreciate it.

Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer - sadly!

Thanks

I would like to thank Calislecullen09 & Angeljo for giving me my first reviews! thank you guys x

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb's POV

I wasn't paying attention to the baseball on TV. All I knew is that Yankees were up by two runs, and by the shouting coming from Damien the other team were going to catch up. I could see Damien grasping the coffee table as the pacific league team were running bases. He clamped harder on the oak as they got home. Little pieces of wood, flaked of the table from the pressure.

"what the hell do you think your playing at" a very angry voice called from the doorway. I looked up, Selene was stood their with her hands on her hips, looking absolutely scary. She had never looked more like a vampire in her life, than she does now.

Damien released the table from his grasp, before looking up to meet her glare. He smiled guiltily.

"don't you understand the meaning of Antique Damien" she scowled before tending the badly damaged table "look at this thing…do you understand the price I have to pay every time you do this" She ran her fingers over the huge hole in the table. Shaking her head side to side.

"I'm sorry Selene" he leant down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I don't blame you, I blame him" she glared at me with a disappointed look on her face. Why the hell was she blaming me? Oh that's right…her perfect little Damien couldn't do anything wrong so ---! I stopped my thinking, a smell so wonderful had crossed my nose…it smelt so pure…so new! It had to be a newborn. But there was no other presence, … he or she was alone and by the emotions I felt…scared, worried.

"can you smell that" I shouted at them both. It smelt so wonderful. They both tilted their head into the air and sniffed deeply, before gasping.

"Newborn"

"they're all alone… they have been left by their creator" I looked down feeling kind of guilty. I remember how I felt when I first woke from the transformation. I was so disorientated, if it wasn't for Aro or my little sis I would have just begged to die. I had a proper upbringing, that newborn wont.

"should we go greet them" I heard a gentle small voice from behind me. I turned to see her little, golden eyes on me. I cant believe someone so small could want to cause so much trouble. She walked over to me and sat on my knee.

"I think we should" she continued "that poor girl…all alone! She is scared Caleb…please I wont leave her. We were raised to be better people" she glared into my eyes. I couldn't go against my little sister, she was my only family left. I knew I had my coven, but they were not blood related like she. And I loved her more than anyone could love another.

"okay…but remember to stay behind me. I don't want you hurt" I stroked her cheek before getting to my feet. She opened her mouth to protest but nodded in agreement.

We all went outside in a line formation, One behind the other. There She was stood in the middle of the lane, her face was confused as she sniffed the air. Wow…she was beautiful. She had brown, tumbling curls, that hung to her waist, so small and delicate, nothing like a vampire. I approached her, taking it slow. She knew other vampires were around, but her face was so shocked as she saw us.

"hello, um…I'm Caleb Cromwell" I walked closer. She stared at me... Confused. I looked back toward Damien.

"_Damien…can you get a reading on her" _I thought in my mind. He looked at the girl then at me, shaking his head. That's so strange. I stood before her.

"and you are?" I stared back at the girl, awaiting her answer.

"Bella Swan" She said quietly, Her eyes flickered to mine, she tensed. Poor Bella! She must be so afraid. But as soon as her eyes met my sisters, Bella seemed to ease up.

She anxiously rubbed her palm over her left arm, feeling out of place. She looked at my family slowly, then stared at my sister once again.

"so your vegetarian" she continued to look at her. I didn't think she had any idea about vampires and their diets. Obviously we're under estimating her.

I looked down at Valerie's petite face, she looked stunned from Bella's question.

"uh…yes. How did you know that?" she asked confused, as was I.

"well…I had experiences with vampires when I was human. It didn't…" she stopped mid sentence, the pain on her face was agonizing, even to look at. She looked down at her feet. I couldn't help but reach out to stoke her cheek, she looked up and smiled gently. I couldn't believe I was going to leave her on her own.

"do you need somewhere to stay" I blurted out before even thinking about my family. Oh crap! I felt terrible...

"I'm sure your family doesn't want a newborn hanging around…apparently they're not very nice things" she laughed gently. I never heard a laugh so lovely in my life. I looked back toward my family, all their faces lit up, their emotions overjoyed.

"believe me…they don't mind!" I took her arm and led her into the house…

3 weeks later… Bella's POV

The questions were coming from all angels. They surrounded me. I couldn't help but smile at the too eager faces. Even the kindest of vampires were never this nice. It was the strangest thing ever, and i thought the Cullen's were nice.

Caleb stroked my hand gently and smiled.

"Bella…I don't want to rush you, but are you ready to tell us?" he smiled…aw such a striking smile, it could have burned me to ashes where I sat. I wanted to tell them, they're my family. I owe them this much. after them risking everything, to take me in.

"it's a little painful for me" I didn't know where to start. I couldn't possible break into the Cullen story without feeling the hurt. There was silence. They sat their patiently awaiting my story.

"Bella if you ---"

"no Caleb…I have to do this. I have to move on" I shouted. I felt bad…raising my voice at him, but He understood me and so did my lovely family. Its rare to find someone, like this. I breathed in to calm myself, before telling them.

"well I moved to forks last year. I never thought I would get used to such a change…but when I was there I met a guy um… Edward" I choked on his name and held my chest as the pain shot through me. They all looked at me pained.

"_keep it together Bella - Keep it together" _I told myself over and over. I looked at my family I needed to keep it together for them. I couldn't bare hurting them too.

Calebs POV

She looked so pained as she held her chest, it was if she was holding herself together. It hurt me so much to watch her in pain. In just 3 weeks she has became a large part of this family and I loved her too much to let her be in pain. Feeling the emotions in the room grow, they felt the same …it was hard to deal with.

"he was a vampire…we loved each other so much. He promised me he loved me and would never ever leave me. His whole family promised. We had been through so much together" she screamed. Her head fell to her hands, broken sobs escaping her chest. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. I rocked her gently in my arms.

"you can do it Bella" I whispered into her ear. She pulled away from my chest, still holding herself together, she let out a loud sigh, before continuing.

"I watched them play baseball one afternoon, when I was hunted my a sadistic vampire, James and his mate. Alice and Jasper ran me south to escape him, He caught up with me in the end. That's when he tortured me and finally bit me. Luckily Edward and his family showed up, they saved me and killed James" she looked up at me. Her face was broken, I pressed a kiss on her cheek…she shuddered gently!

"_not a good idea Caleb…she is in pain you stupid fool" _I thought.

"everything was going great between me and Edward… I thought everything was going to be fine, until it was my 18th birthday! I gave myself a paper cut when I was around his family and his brother attacked me. He was so angry with Jasper and I felt guilty! I thought everything was okay between us both, after I had forgiven him. Then he told me" she stopped for a second, to compose her thoughts and then continued"he told me he didn't love me no more…that I wasn't good enough for him…he left me in the forest, alone. I tried to follow him but I fell, I was quite clumsy as a human. But I didn't have the will to move, I stayed there for hours on the floor. He didn't care." she sat there silently before she leaned back into my chest, sobbing again. I ran my fingers through her soft ringlets. The emotions in the room were overwhelming, I felt sadder than ever, I had to try to and control her emotions. Her sobs soon passed without influencing her.

"I went to our meadow…where He took me when we first met! Laurent and Victoria found me. Victoria was still grieving James. She wanted me to feel how she did when she lost him. So she changed me…then left me abandoned in a shed" she pulled herself closer to me, as she sobbed gently. How could someone who loved her so much do this to her. I would never do that to Bella, if I had the chance to love her. I want to know who the hell this coven was… because if I found them. I will kill them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I hope you understand Caleb a little more now. I promise there will be Edward and Bella but when I cant tell you! *winks*

Next chapter will be a lot of Bella 147 years later … with a few familiar face….

Oooo even I cant wait [lol]

Please review, it will be greatly appreciated!!

xNicolex

.


	3. A New Life

**Hi everyone…this is one of my favourite chapter so far!! Nearer to the end you will understand. : ) yay**

**I hope you like this…I hope you guys liked it from Caleb's point of view. This one is all from Bella's !**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the characters. don't worry you will learn more about their appearances when its from a mystery pov. I bet you can guess who though ; )**

**Hope you likes it and review please**

**Xx enjoy**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**147 years later - BPOV**

We had arrived in forks just 4 days ago, and I really didn't want to be starting a new school today. Especially Forks high, the holder of all my human memories. To be honest, I don't know how I'm going to handle it. All night I had done nothing but worry, I didn't even have a chance to read the rest of my book or plan my outfit for today. I suppose my long sleeve, baseball top and stonewash jeans will do fine. I didn't want to dress too well, I hate the attention we receive.

I knocked on Valerie's bedroom door. Hmm that was strange, she would have usually opened up by now. I was almost certain she was up to no good, or taking her time getting dressed. She always was the fashion diva in this family. I tried not to let the nerves get the best of me, morning breakfast shows usually did the trick. I sat down on the cream leather sofa. Of course Damien had purchased it, him and his obsession with leather. Poor boy. I flicked through the channels on the TV, when my eyes were drawn too the colourful mess of the floor. The white rug was covered in Selene's makeup. There was no way Selene would make such a mess, she was very house proud. And I was certain the Caleb wouldn't do such a thing. Damien…uh well, he doesn't do this sort of thing…often, so I'm guessing the maddening, little girl did it.

"that's it Valerie, get your little butt in here now" I shouted sternly, picking up all Selene's makeup off from the floor. She was such a pain in the arse sometimes. If only rope was strong enough to tie the bugger up. I continued to clean up the mess on the floor, with some warm water, when I heard the creak of the floorboards. When a little head popped around the corner of the door frame.

"um…you know you're my favourite sister Bella" she smiled guiltily. Her little pointy teeth bared through her lips. "please don't tell Selene"

I laughed loudly, packing the final lipstick into the box. She looked so scared. Not only would Valerie get shouted at for touching Selene's makeup, but destroying her rug…that's a death wish.

"I wont tell her, But look at this mess!" I touched the damp rug "Next time when you want makeup take mine…I never use it anyway darling" she smiled so wide, she reminded me of Alice. I sighed just at the thought.

"oh Bella…you are my favourite sister! Can I go put it on now" her little face lit up. What is with vampires and makeup, they didn't even need to wear any. So what's the point.

"I think Selene's makeup will do fine for now…plus we have school in an hour" I laughed awkwardly. Attending forks high once again. This is going to be strange.

"don't worry Bella…we had to get a new start some when" she whispered, her arms growing tighter around my waist. I kissed the top of her head.

"I know"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled on my converses and tied the laces. Selene has laid me out some jimmy choo's to wear today, she will go crazy when she see's my tatty flats. I looked in the mirror. It was the same outfit as I wore the day I met Edward. I brushed a comb quickly through my curls, before heading back to the living room.

"Bella…what are you wearing" the minute voice shouted as I walked in the room. I looked up to see Valerie and Selene looking at me wide eyed. They were looking at me up and down, obviously wondering what the hell I was wearing.

"um…my baseball ---"

"We know what your wearing, but why are you wearing it?" Selene looked furious. She wasn't always the one for fashion, but when you abuse it like me. She will have her say.

"its comfortable. Plus I don't want all the attention today" Selene shook her head side to side. Staring at my scruffy flats, she got up and went into the garage. Me and Valerie was silent, she looked at me through narrow eyes.

"seriously, what is with that outfit" Valerie waved her hand over me "you know me and Selene would have dressed you nicely" her little mouth turned down in disappointment. I didn't want to answer her when she is like this. I love my little sister, but when she is in one of her "moods" its better to steer clear.

"I'm sorry Bella…its just that I'm upset" she walked over to me and grabbed me tight, into a hug. I know she means good, but over my pile of ashes will they get to dress me.

"uh-hem" a clearing cough came from the door way. We both looked up. Caleb was stood in front the door, tapping his watch face. "we're are leaving this very second ladies. Now hurry up and get your stuff" me and Valerie giggle lightly. When was Caleb the one who worried about time. He sighed and left to the garage.

I grabbed mine and Valerie's bag from my room. I had sorted out our books and school stuff a few days ago. I know how forgetting Valerie can be. I chucked her bag to where she was sat on the sofa. She opened up zipper on the Louis Vuitton bag and peeped inside.

"there is no drink in here" she asked confused.

"Valerie…you're a vampire! You don't drink"

"yeah…but normal students---" she stopped mid sentence. I laughed loudly, silly little sister. She was the strangest at times.

"I think we should get out to the garage before Caleb rips us apart and burns us" I grabbed my Marc Jacobs bag, that Selene brought me for my 146th birthday and ran out to the garage, pulling Valerie with me. I really wasn't in any rush to get to school, but if I wanted to keep all my limbs then I had to hurry.

Me and Valerie walked into the garage. Caleb was sat in my pepper red Ferrari , Damien and Selene in their Canary Yellow Lamborghini. We both were riding in Ferrari. Damien was very protective of his car, no one is aloud near it accept him. Even Selene gets trouble from him about the car.

I opened the door to the car and pulled the leather seat forward for Valerie to get in the back. She leapt in gracefully, putting her feet on the seats. Unlike Damien I didn't care. I shut the seat behind her and crawled in the front seat myself. I looked at Caleb who was smirking at me.

"finally…what took you so long" he laughed, looking at me and Val.

"debating on which bag to take" he looked down at the bag that I clutched in my hands and burst out laughing. We both looked at him, my eyebrow raised.

"Seriously Marc Jacobs…what did they do blackmail you. What the ---" he was interrupted by the loud growling of the car behind, following by the loud, long honks of the Lamborghini's horn. I looked in my mirror to see Damien waving at us. Silly boy!

Caleb twisted the key in the ignition and the Ferrari's engine roared to life. He pressed down on the gas and sped out onto the street, Damien close behind us.

"Caleb, why are we riding separately. We could have taken the Mercedes, it would have drawn less attention to us" Caleb looked at me a shook his head.

"One, Damien loves his new car…Two, I wanted it to be just you, me and the munch-kin their" he snorted and pointed at Valerie sat in the back. Her eyes narrowed at him, and the corners of her mouth turned down. In a grouchy style.

"oh…I should have known" I sniggered "so what's the story this year"

"well Damien and Selene are married...of course, me and you are dating and Valerie is my little sister. Same as last time" he laughed.

"that's good…when we change it too much I get confused" he laughed through his teeth. He looked angry…wasn't he happy with the cover up. He smacked his hand on the Ferrari's dashboard and looked behind us. "Damien is trying to overtake us again" he growled through his teeth.

I turned around in my seat, Damien and Selene were speeding up behind us. The yellow car pulled up beside us, going over 140 miles per hour. The face Damien was pulling made me burst out laughing. He looked rather constipated, in anticipation.

Damien had pulled up side by side with us. He grin stretched across his face, as he tried to pull in front. The spasmed with laughter. Did he really think he had a chance overtaking a Ferrari.

I leant out the window toward Damien. His window rolled down when he saw me. I poked my tongue out then shouted "Nice try…but not a chance in this car" I laughed and pulled myself back into the car, when something caught my eye.

The glimmer off the brand new, silver Volvo on the road behind us. I tried not to look at the car, it made me remember the Cullen's more clearly, as if they weren't the dream I thought they were. I turned my attention back to Damien, but he had gone. I looked down the road to see the Lamborghini slowing, wedging in behind us. Damien looked furious, his red eyes were bulging in fury. I knew he was a sore loser but he was taking this a little too far. Selene was stroking Damien's arm, trying to soothe him from whatever he was angry about.

"what's up with Damien… sad cas we beat him. Well that will teach him" I sniggered. But neither Caleb or Valerie Replied, I turned to them. They were looking rather like Damien, they looked infuriated. Caleb was grasping onto the steering wheel so hard, I thought it was going to crumble to dust any second now.

"what's wrong Caleb?" I said stoking his cheek bone.

"uh…nothing, just a little worked up…you know" he gritted his teeth.

"oh…ok. By the way please don't break my car" I laughed oddly.

Strange, strange Vampires…I have never seen them so pissed off before. Well I suppose forks has this kind of effect on most people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks everyone who read this!! I cannot wait to finish the next chapter because I'm sure you will be happy to see some familiar faces.**

**Woohoo**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed : ) I appreciate it**

**xnicolex**


	4. The Brand New, Silver Volvo

Hello everyone - hope you enjoy this chapter. I found this one a little difficult at the end, hopefully its good LOL!

Enjoy guys - thanks to all my reviewers!!

SM owns everything sadly!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb seemed to be a lot calmer now, my steering wheel had actually survived the journey to school.

We pulled into the school car park at the end of the long road, the school sure has changed since last time I was here, everything was clean, white and minimal, just like us, I can see we would all fit in well here. I grinned to myself at my joke, Caleb looked at me with gave me a crooked smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry" I laughed, Patting his forearm. "Just thought of a joke, it was a bit silly."

The carpark was empty, the only cars that were there were old and beaten up, I'm sure some of them were driven by students when I was at school 147 years ago.

We took the nearest space to the main office, and we sat waiting patiently for Damien to park beside us, but he didnt, I took a look around and noticed he wasn't even in the carpark? I was 100% sure he was right behind us the whole drive.

**Where abouts did we lose him?**

We sat there for several minutes before they arrived.

Damien looked more infuriated than before, even Selene looked a tad mad.

I didn't understand why they were so angry, they parked up in the empty space next to us and he put his thumb up at me before he started rummaging in the glove compartment.

I looked around the car park, more cars had now parked up, nearly every driver was either gawping at our cars or at us.

Some people even stood in the middle of the road watching us, while others were stood right outside our windows, and I thought my outfit was going to draw attention to us.

"Can't a normal vampire get some privacy around here" I joked to Caleb, I know we had always caused some kind of distraction, but where ever we went no one took it to extremes like this, you would think Forks would be used to vampires by now.

"Never" He chortled back to me, I looked around at the staring students, Caleb sighed loudly "Bella...can you please look at Damien already. His annoying me"

I looked out of my window and Damien had the biggest grin I've ever seen fixed on his face as he waved his arms around in the car, trying to get our attention, I focussed on him "What?" I asked.

"Watch this" Damien mouthed to me, he then pressed a button on his dashboard which made the doors of his Lamborghini's lift up and from the cars body.

My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe my eyes, I knew Damien's car was high tech, but not once did I expect that!.

I stuck out my tongue in jealously. Well my car is faster…ha!

He laughted at my expression, he always loved it when I get jealous, because I never get like that often.

Damien rushed around to the passangers side and pulled Selene out the car, he took one look at the staring kids and kissed her, giving the onlookers something good to watch.

I couldn't help but feel jealous at them, it had been nearly 150 years and I still haven't found anyone to love me.

The door suddenly opened beside me, Caleb stood there looking really gorgeous as usual, he reached his hand out for mine and I took it eagerly. He took me into his arms and looked down at me into my eyes, He leant forwards and kissed me gently on my marbled cheek, as his lips touched my skin I felt a electric current shoot through me and even after 147 years I still thought I might blush, did he feel anything too...stange?

"Seriously gross you two" A small and irritated voice called from inside the car, I was too busy gazing into his magnificent eyes to realise Valerie was trying to get out of the Ferrari, "Sorry Val" I said as I reached down and pulled the seat over so she could crawl out from the back.

"You two do own a room you know" she moaned to us with her arms crossed against her stomach. Me and Caleb looked at each other, I could see a plan forming in his eyes, and then we both quickly turned to Valerie with huge smirks on our faces. "Don't you dare…don't even thi---" her sentence was interupted by the sloppy kisses we planted on her cheeks.

"Ewww…that was disgusting" she hissed wiping the sleeve of her white sweater across her cheeks as she made a bleh sound.

She looked at us both with an really angry face and me and Caleb burst out laughing.

"We can't help ourselves as we love you so much" I laughted as I bent down to her height "Your like a daughter to me, and your one of the best things that's ever happened to me" I kissed her forehead before standing straight up again.

"Uh-hem" a number of coughs came from behind me, I turned around to see the three beautiful face's of my family, all doing soppy pouty lips, I couldn't help but smile, those jealous buggers.

"Obviously I love you three too" I hugged each of them but gave Caleb the longest one, I pulled away quickly relalising the eyes of all my family were on me.

"Ooooh, Bella loves Caleb" Damien taunted.

I looked at him and winked, his mouth dropping open with surprise.

I never really came to terms with why I cared so much about Caleb…I hadn't really thought about it till now, but if someone as beautiful as Edward could not love me, how could this magnificent and wonderful Caleb care for me.

I shrugged my shoulders, not sure of what to think.

Thank the lord Caleb could tell when I felt awkward, he changed the subject quickly.

"So who is ready for a good ole day at school" he said with an English accent, I smiled at him and mouthed thank you.

I grabbed Caleb's arm and wrapped it around my own before walking off toward the school, Damien and Selene who had Val by the hand followed behind us. As worried as I was about today, I had the biggest grin on my face, I was happy.

We were just about to enter the main office, when a furious, vicious growl came from behind me, I looked around confused…Damien had frozen in his place, his teeth clenched and grinding together, he was never like this in public... In fact I never seen him like this in my 147 years.

"What's wrong with Damien" I whispered in Caleb's ear, he just shrugged his shoulders while looking back at Damien, his face was dead serious.

"Damien… are you still upset about losing?" I giggled while patting his tensed shoulder.

"Yeah…right" he laughed "I will get you back for that anyway" he looked at Selene then at Caleb, his face serious and stern, I didn't understand what was wrong, this is not like Damien at all.

We all entered the main office, the fluorescents lit the room brightly, there were several fold up chairs against one of the pallid walls, along with a small desk and plenty of plants.

It smelled strongly of disinfectant, photocopier toner and rosé number five perfume, the mixture of scents made me feel unwell, I looked at my siblings, it was having that effect on all of them.

The middle aged woman at the front desk stared her eyes wide with her jaw hanging open, she coughed gently as we approached the front desk. Pulling lose strands of her hair and tucking them neatly behind her ears.

"Hello, I'm Caleb Cromwell…were new here" he said smoothly, his voice was mesmerising.

"Oh yes" she mumbled as she fluttered her eyelashes "I'm Miss Blaire by the way, I will just get you admission slips" she walked through a door behind the desk, still watching us through the glass in the door, as she came back through the door she shook her hips from side to side.

I was shocked! What the hell was she trying to do? She was old enough to be his mother, well, technically he is older than her, but she doesnt know that! It made me so outraged, I could feel a growl building up deep in my chest and a hiss waiting on my lips, I needed to take control quick.

So I sighed angrily instead, How old is she? About forty! Yet here she is flirting with him as if she was a teenager too, I don't know why this made me so furious, but I felt like destroying the whole office and her as well!

I didnt realise what I had thought until Caleb nudged me with his foot, it wasn't just Damien acting weird today, to be honest I was being just as bad!

I could see Caleb smirking at Miss Blaire as she was running through our class time tables for us.

"Okay here is your slips and time tables" she said as she handed them to us one by one "Your all Cromwell's…umm...how does that work out, if you don't mind me asking." she fluttered her lashes and let out a small giggle.

"Don't worry you aren't the first to ask" Caleb smiled "Me, Damien and Valerie are brothers and sister. Selene is married to my brother and Bella was adopted in" his hand tightened around mine, and I felt myself smile.

"Oh…well have a nice day today, and don't forget to return those slips at the end of the day" she smiled to us all as we left the room quickly, which was good as it helped me to avoid hurting her.

We walked to our first lesson quickly, as we didn't want to arrive after everyone else, I looked up at Caleb who was still smirking.

"What is wrong with you" I asked puzzled.

"Your emotions back there" he said in a amused tone "A mixture between jealousy and anger…?" he pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.

"Uh…well.." I stopped to compose my thoughts "Well do you blame me! did you not see her flirting with you, I mean, what was she double your age" I said angrily, staring at his face.

"Bella I'm ten times her age" he laughed "But you're my only girl… please remember that, because I have a feeling we will be in alot of peoples thoughts today" he lent down and kissed me softly on my cheek, I couldn't help but grin at him, then he held out his hand "Timetable please"

I rummaged through my Marc Jacobs bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper. he unfolded it and shook his head, tutting.

"Hey guys, can I have your timetables please" he asked us all. We all nodded in defeit, as we handed them to him. He grabbed our timetables and ran off down the hall.

"Where are you going" I shouted after him confused, this better not be one of his practical jokes, because stealing our timetables was not funny.

"He is going to get Miss Blaire to change all our timetables to be the same" oh, of course Caleb wouldn't want us to be in different lessons, he was far too protective, it was much like…uh…someone else I knew,ouch, I looked down at my feet, not thinking of the hurt I was feeling.

_"Don't mention his name Bella…his nothing! Nothing to do with you now" _I shouted at myself.

I couldn't deal with this as well on my first day of school, it was to much.

"Come on Damien, I know that we had English first lesson and I don't want us to be later than we all ready are! Val, Selene we will meet you at the picnic benches after 1st period, now hurry" I yelled as we broke apart and made our way to the first lesson of the day.

How great it is to be back at Forks high...Not!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading … I will update tomorrow.

The I have wrote up to chapter 7 I'm just going through them everyday, correcting and adding.

I found this chapter difficult at the end.

Please review thank you

xnicolex


	5. Forks High

Hi everyone I'm up to chapter 14 at the moment, I'm just checking out all the spellings and adding.

I'm so happy for all the reviews… Klutzy-side-of-alice's review made me laugh …thank you by the way. I love you guys…your awesome reviewers!

Please enjoy this chapter!! Xx

P.S please can you read the question at the bottom and answer it in a review : )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the English classroom followed by Damien, all the students sat at their desk wide eyed, gawping at us. Oh great a class like this!

Thanks to Caleb we had to walk into our class that had already started ten minutes ago, the teacher was absolutely fuming when we walked in, but as soon as he saw us he froze, his mouth started to open and close as he tried to think of something to say, he was actually Speechless!.

That's one of the best things about being a vampire, special treatment from all man kind.

But I thanked the lord that he didn't parade us around in front the other students or make us introduce ourselves to the class, I liked him already.

He pointed to a table in the far back of the class and carried on with his class, without saying a single word to us.

The excellent part of sitting at the back of the class was that none of the students could spend their time staring at us all lesson, but as always they somehow all managed it quite well and it was very hard to concentrate with all the whispering and staring, it was lucky that this was a class I had already taken a million times.

I thought about flashing my sharp teeth at them all and maybe letting out a low growl, but thought better of it ,as causing a mass panic was not on the plan for today.

I was so relieved when the bell rang and the lesson ended, as I swear one more moment in that room, and there would be a few dead bodies on our hands.

We raised from our seats and I rushed out ahead of Damien, I just had to escape before I did something I regretted, my bad mood was still lingering from the encounter with Miss Blaire.

"Thanks for waiting Bella" Damien moaned as he reached me in the hall way.

"Stop complaining Damien, I just had to get out of there, coming back to school sucks!" I hissed quietly "Lets just go and meet the others already."

He knew better than to argue back when I was in a mood.

"Apart from the obvious, how was that lesson for you little sis" Damien laughed as we made our way to the picnic benches, outside the science rooms.

"Well besides the staring and the whispering, I think it went rather well." Sarcasm came easy to me, "Oh , I also came really close to butchering some of those students" I smirked

"At least you never had to hear their thoughts, who would have thought that innocent teenage girls could be so graphic" The look on his face was so funny he looked absolutely terrified, I reached up and patted him on the arm.

"Don't worry Mr Buff Pants, I'm sure they will forget you in time" His mouth pursed angrily.

Dam vampire hearing, of course I was going to listen into other peoples conversations about us, apparently we were hotter than the "others" who ever they are.

We walked in silence toward the picnic benches where Valerie, Selene and Caleb were perched on the damp wooden seat nearest to science building, talking happily.

"Hey guys…have a good lesson" Damien shouted waving his hand over his head toward them.

"Yeah…we all had a great time" Selene said sarcastically before hugging Damien tight around the waist, "Do you understand how horrible it was to be away from you" she whispered softly in his ear.

He grinned back at her, of course he didn't like being away from Selene as well, but he was way to macho to admit it.

"Anyway…I got all our timetables sorted out" Caleb grinned at me before handing me and Damien pieces of paper, "We are in most of the classes together, that's the best I could do, but that's all good…right?" I put my arms around his neck and gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Caleb, you know how hard it is for me to be here, but you have made it so much easier" I smiled and quickly stepped away from him, before Damien could start to tease me.

He smiled his loveliest grin, and stepped closer to and hugged me, I felt so happy in his perfect arms.

"Who has math in room 72, next lesson?" Selene asked still looking down at her timetable, I wriggled out of Caleb's arms and got out my own timetable, I took a look at my lessons…math, IT and biology.

"Yeah I have math next, room 72, Mrs Bishop…" I said Merrily.

"Me too !" Valerie shouted happily in a high pitched tone, I liked having those two in my lessons, because they were better than having Damien with me, less teasing!

I folded my timetable and shoved it back into my bag, before cuddling up to Caleb again, he kissed my head gently, before pulling away, I looked at him confused.

"We've got lesson Bella" he laughed "Don't worry we will see each other in IT" he reassured me as I stuck my bottom lip out.

"Ok ,I will see you then" I moaned, I felt so miserable as he started walking away with Damien to his next lesson, when suddenly he turned around and ran back toward me, faster than a normal human pace.

"By the way Bella…I love you!" he kissed me quickly before running back to Damien with a smug look on his face, I stood frozen to the spot, as he strolled off to class.

I couldn't move, I was in shock! Did he just say he loved me? He…but he…how can he…did he really love me? I had so many questions running through my head, how could he drop that on me now, right before my next lesson.

I could see at the corner of my eye the surprised faces of my sisters looking at me, their mouths forming a wide "o" shape, they came rushing to my side.

"Oh-my-god-Bella!" Valerie said each word separately "What are you going to say to him…are you going to tell him you love him too? Oh my god you two can get Married, I can be the bridesmaid…please Bella please!" she whined at me.

"Your going to scare the poor girl" Selene moaned at Valerie, "First Bella, don't listen to her, second do you love him?" I looked down at me feet then back to their desperate faces.

I thought about Caleb and how he made me feel?

Whenever I'm around him I feel that happiness I felt all those years ago when I was with Edward, he makes me happy and if I'm honest to myself…then yes, yes I do love him!

I turned to Val and Selene, their faces awaiting my answer.

"Well…I cant explain my feelings for Caleb clearly, but I'm going to be honest with you…I do love him, but I cant believe he loves me?" I looked away in embarrassment. I could see the grins forming on their face.

"So this could be… it?" Selene asked seriously "I mean, Caleb and you…his finally found a mate!" her face lit up at the thought.

"Caleb has been alone for over 250 years and at last his found someone that he loves and you love him back!" she squealed, while jumping up and down with Valerie.

"Please guys, can we get to lesson now" I asked feeling very uncomfortable.

"Okay…but this isn't the end of this Bella" Selene cackled while pulling me and Valerie by the arm toward the math block.

I could see them smirking and giggling all the way to lesson, this annoyed me.

Yes I know me and Caleb had finally admitted our feelings for each other but there was no need for her annoying teasing,.

We walked into math, thankfully the room was empty accept from the dark haired woman behind the desk at the front of the room, Mrs Bishop I'm guessing.

"Hi…your Mrs Bishop" I asked politely "We're the Cromwell's, we're new here"

"Oh that's right" she smiled, peeping at us over her oval glasses.

We went and placed our slips on her desk, she signed them quickly in her messy hand writing and passed them back to us. "Very back seats to the left ladies, enjoy the class" she said as she waved to some seats towards the back.

We swiftly took our places, as the rest of the students soon piled into the classroom all rushing to take their seats, luckily class started early, but I wanted it to be over as soon as possible.

The whole lesson was on fractions and percentages, which I had been studying for the past 150 years!

I don't really understand why we needed to attend this lesson, it was pointless as we all knew anything she could teach us anyway.

Mrs Bishop was a lot kinder than the other teachers I've met today, she didn't ask us questions when we didn't raise our hand, and she actually spoke to us like we were normal and best of all she didn't stare at us all lesson, math wasn't really that bad.

I looked at the clock for the hundredth time this lesson, it read 10:13, great the lesson was thankfully nearly over, I had IT next with Caleb…oh and the rest of my family.

As soon as the bell rang, Selene, Val and me rushed from the classroom, we were all eager to get to our next lesson.

"What did you think of Mrs Bishop?" Valerie asked, her golden eyes looking up at me.

"I didn't think about killing her so I'm guess I like her" I laughed.

"She never stared at us either, that was unusual for the average human" Selene said cheerfully, she stopped walking and patted my shoulder and pointed at Caleb leaning against the wall outside our IT classroom, along with Damien.

I felt my dead heart jump from my chest as I caught sight of him towering over all the other students, ruffling his ebony hair, a grin stretched right across his face as he saw me amongst the crowd of students, he waved his hand at me, then gave me a wink.

If my heart was beating it would have stopped.

I quickly dashed up to him and hugged him tightly, I pulled his head down to mine and whispered to him "I love you too" before kissing the edge of his jaw, I pulled away and saw his eyes were closed blissfully, I stroked his face gently.

He opened his eyes and held my gaze, I couldn't think of words great enough to describe to him how I felt.

The school bell began to ring.

"Come on you love birds, we need to get into class" Damien yelled at us both, I turned around to see my family all staring at us, with the most amused expression on their face's, I smiled awkwardly, and we walked into class together.

All of our lessons that morning were a lot easier than I thought they would be, I never really gave myself credit for being a brain box, but then again I have been attending high school for the past 130 years!

IT was a lot funnier than any other of my lessons, all of my family were in this class. Damien started to tell us what everyone in class was thinking, no matter how bad it was and on occasions we had to restrain Caleb when he heard something he didn't like, trying to prevent him from attacking the male students was a tough job!

Then Valerie thought she would get in on the entertainment in class and she started to move the teachers belongings around with her telekinesis, I spend most of that lesson holding back my laughing, now this was some lesson, watching the teacher walk around in circles looking for papers and trying to find where he put his glasses. Poor Mr Loupe thought he was going crazy.

Caleb and Selene were also deciding on what they wanted to do in class today.

Caleb wanted to influence the teacher's mind to make him give us the lesson off, but I said it might be better to wait till at least the second day of school before he messed with another teachers head!

But it was the funniest lesson so far today.

When the lunch bell rang, I was sad to leave IT, Mr Loupe had just started to write notes to himself, reminders of where he had placed items.

I started to pack up my notebook and pens when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind me, "Lets get going" Caleb whispered in my ear, as he turned me around in his arms so I was facing him, he pressed his lips to my forehead before hugging me tightly.

"You hungry baby" He giggled, tracing my lips with his thumb.

"Yeah…I don't usually eat humans, but I'm sure Miss Blaire wouldn't be missed" I taunted wrapping my arms around his neck.

Caleb ran his fingers through my hair and laughed at how jealous I sounded, "Come on now Bells…we want to get a good seat!" Caleb grabbed my hand and weaved his fingers with mine, the electric current between us was tingling through my hand and all the way up my arm. It was so strange that another vampire, besides Edward could make me feel like this.

I let my mind wander to how different my life was now as Caleb towed me towards the cafeteria…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading - I hope you likes - here is a quick question…

I haven't decided of what is going to happen yet, but I want your opinion on whether Bella should be with CALEB OR EDWARD? Please can you tell me which one through reviewing!!

Thanks guys chapter 6 is just going through checking, it should be uploaded by tonight - hopefully

THANKS XX


	6. The Cullens

**Hey guys - 2 chapter in one day wooohooo : )**

**The chapter title says it all really - the moment of truth. The next chapter is from Edward POV finally *heavens call* ahhhaaaaa**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, ive written the next but it still under checking! **

**Please keep telling me whether Bella should be with Caleb or Edward? Please answer in a review… thank you for everyone who has replied so far - I love you guys : )**

**Thank you and enjoy x **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I held onto Caleb's hand tightly as we walked through the halls toward the cafeteria,

Everyone watched us as we passed them, and kept looking even after we had gone.

I didn't understand how we can draw so much attention to ourselves.

Every time we passed a group of students they would turn to each other and pass comments on us. We listened carefully to each and everyone of them.

But then I caught the wrong one…

"_Caleb and Damien are so hot, I'm so asking them out" _A petite blonde girl whispered to her group of friends, before looking at Caleb and Damien. A small growl escaped my lips, my family took a glance at me and laughed silently.

I could hear Damien's laugh distinctively from everyone else's, it was much louder and rugged, he always did take things to the extreme and brought us even more attention.

I punched Damien in the arm with my free hand he dodged it neatly but nearly knocked Selene right over, he always knew how to annoy me.

--------------------------

I was really glad to have made it to the cafeteria without killing anyone, believe me I was so close.

How could I control myself when these girls were talking about my brother and my uh… b-boyfriend like that! They were lucky I was still in a good mood from last lesson.

We walked through the white glass doors into a large light room, filled with grey marbled tables and folding chairs, ones similar to the chairs in the office.

I looked around the canteen it was half full already the bell only rang five minutes ago and all the tables were already taken.

"Wow, some people sure do love lunch" I chuckled looking around the room at all the students eating their lunch.

"Not everyone like's to eat human, you know?" Damien taunted me.

"Actually, I like mountain lion…human taste too sweet and I don't like sweet things" I joked back.

"Bella! …the sweet taste is the best part" his bottom lip stuck out teasing me once again before his pout turned to a grin.

His smile disappeared quickly, he looked over to the other side of the room, a growl rumbled in his chest.

I began to turn my head to see who he was growling at but Caleb and Val pulled me away far too quickly.

They pulled me over to the food counter and snatched a tray from the small pile on top the bin, placing it in front of me.

"Ok?…So what's for lunch" I laughed as I grabbed plates full of food and placing it on our tray, I knew we were not eating it but by the size of Damien he had to be seen eating something.

"Bells, I think that's enough for all of us, so why don't you go and pay already!" he raised his eyebrow at my pickings. "Be back in a mo... I need to get us a table" he winked at us.

Oh, poor kids… I knew that face, Damien was going to go scare us up a free table.

I lifted my full tray toward the paying point where a woman stood behind a till. She was a lot older than us…physically, yet when we went to pay she had the nerve to flirt with my Caleb.

All we wanted was to pay for our lunch and sit down already, yet she stalled us as much as possible just to chat with him!

It wouldn't surprise me if she started feeling his biceps and say "Oh my your arms are so strong" I could see it in her eyes, she stole a glance at me hanging onto his arm, I gave her an evil glare and she quickly turned away red faced.

We paid quickly to ensure I didn't have the chance to hurt the child hunter.

We walked towards Damien who was sat on one of the marbled tables by himself, his head twitched around at that moment to see us, he waved his arms around in the air above his head trying to get our attention, even though we had clearly already seen him.

We pushed through the crowds of people who surrounded the tables it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, most of the people moved out the way as they leered at us, It was like we were royalty.

We sat down hastily on Damien's table to avoid more staring at us, Ugh I'm really not in the mood for putting on a show.

"Wow Damien your so not spottable in a large crowd" I laughed "Anyway how did you manage to get a table" his mouth turned up into a grin and he pursed his lips, trying to prevent him from laughing his head off.

"Well lets just say the kids that were sat here earlier have suspicions about us" he cackled evilly, pointing to some kids with glasses sat in the far corner from us, they looked very worried.

"Damien" we all shouted in unison, oh stupid boy, he put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter, as he picked the cheese off the pizza on the plate in front him.

"No way we are not moving… not again, thanks Damien!" Selene slapped her hand around the back of his head "Plus its nice to be in Bells hometown" she smiled and reached over and patted the back of my hand.

"I suppose its kind of great" I sighed "brings back some pretty awful memories though" everyone stopped and looked down, as did I.

They knew which memories I was on about., I hadn't mentioned them in such a long time they must have thought I had forgotten all about them.

I know that talking about the Cullen's hurt them just as much as it hurt me, they saw how much pain I was in when they first met me and they couldn't handle seeing that again.

"Bella that's why we're here, we will never let anyone hurt you, let alone near you ever again, you hear me!" he looked at the others now and they all nodded together.

I was so grateful for a family like them.

Caleb all of a sudden leaned over and rammed his lips against mine, his hands moved to my waist and then found there way into my hair, I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but I wasn't planning on ending this kiss any time soon.

But then to my disappointment he pulled away ending the kiss far too soon.

A smile appeared on his face, before he looked away in a different direction and grinned and laughed lightly.

I heard a big crash behind me and some people shouting, I turned in my seat to see what on earth was going on, but then Val grabbed my arm and pulled me to face her.

"Bella, my head hurts" she mumbled.

I took my hand and rubbed the top of her head, if she used her ability to much, her head would start to ache.

"Slow down with the telekinesis Val" I soothed, she nodded and pulled out her Ipod to listen to.

I looked at the black leather watch on my wrist, ugh it hadn't even been twenty minutes yet and I was board with lunch time already. I looked up at my family, each of them doing something different.

Selene was applying a new coat of makeup to her marbled skin, Damien and Caleb were playing cards while Valerie was still listening to her Ipod, I didn't have anything to do so I started picking a bagel to pieces, wow, this is the highlight of my day.

"Hey Caleb, can I show you something" I whispered into his ear, his head turned toward me and he put his cards down on the table in front him.

"Sure…go ahead" he smiled sweetly, I placed my hand onto his smooth cheek and let my shield down.

I closed my eyes & filled his mind with my memories of today, the way I felt when he kissed me and how much I loved him, I opened my eyes and moved both of my hands to my lap.

"Oh my god…Bella…how on earth" he stammered, I looked down at my lap composing my thoughts correctly.

"For the past few years I have been training with Selene to let down my shield" I told him as I tucked my hair behind my ear "When I let my shield down I can now project my memories to anyone"

"That's amazing Bella…please show me again" he stuttered as he pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it, before placing it back to his cheek.

When I suddenly realised that someone was staring at us, I quickly lowered my hand from Caleb's cheek and looked around the canteen, that's when I spotted five familiar pairs of topaz eyes staring at me from the other side of the room.

I froze when I realised who those eyes belonged to…

No..! NO! it cant be them…it couldn't be them…why here? Why now? They shouldn't be here… I'm happy here!! "GO AWAY" I shouted in my head. I looked away quickly burying my head in my hands, broken sobs escaping my chest.

I needed to get out of here right this second, I had to get as far away from them as possible…I couldn't deal with this right now.

I looked up from my hands to see all my family staring at me, their faces etched in pain.

I could feel the eyes of all the Cullen's on me.

I had to get myself out, I let my shield down to communicate with Damien through my mind.

"_Damien I want to go…I want to go now" _I shouted in my mind to him. He looked at me distraught, then looked over his shoulder before nodding once.

Damien lent over and tapped Caleb on the shoulder, distracting him from staring at me.

"Caleb…the Cullen's!" he hissed.

Caleb looked over to the table where they sat, a vicious growl pushed from his lungs causing a lot of stares from the other students.

"Great, now you know that their here, I can go over and kick their ass's!" Caleb hissed pointing at them.

He looked furious, his red eyes darkened, I grabbed his hand, I didn't want a fight, I wanted to leave!

"Please Caleb" I mumbled "Lets just leave, please."

Caleb leapt from his seat pulling me and Val with him…he was not happy, not one little bit!

We walked fast out of the cafeteria not caring if anyone noticed our extra fast pace. We were not followed by Damien and Selene. Oh my god…what were they going to do…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading everybody - next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow and I'm happy to announce that its going to be an awful long one {LOL} **

**Thanks for all your reviews please tell me EDWARD OR CALEB? Reply in the review… ive just started taking notes for the ending…ooooo I cant wait : )**

**Love you all , goodbye till tomorrow!**

**xNicolex**


	7. Gone but not Forgotten Edwards POV

Hello everyone here is one of the longest chapters so far… I'm sorry If its too long…

Hope you enjoy and please do my poll on my page whether Bella should be with Edward or Caleb?

Thanks xxx love you guys

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward POV - 4 hours earlier : )**

Another awful …worthless…pointless day!

That's all the day's are worth to me… nothing, mostly because I had nothing in my life.

I had thought at the time that Bella would be better off without me…growing up, getting married, having children…I wanted her to have it all.

I was bad for her, constantly putting her in danger, struggling to control other vampires around her, she deserved better than that.

But she died… all alone and it's all my fault!

I hadn't seen her since that day I left her in the woods, then when I heard about her going missing, I knew I was to blame, I thought she might come back though, so when she didn't, they suspected she was murdered.

Charlie held a funeral, I couldn't go though, seeing her coffin would make it final for me and I didn't want to let her go, I didn't want to believe she was truly dead, Alice did go though, she was just as heartbroken as me, and again this was my fault I forced her to leave her best friend.

Ten, fifty and over hundred years later and I still couldn't come to terms that my Bella was dead, I wouldn't believe it, the urge to go to see the Volturi to end my pain numbed over time, but never completely faded, because why should I get of easy, I should have to suffer for eternity for what I had done.

At the beginning of every school term at Forks High I would travel all the way back to Forks, no matter where I was to see if she had showed up.

Even though everyone suspected she was dead, I always had faith in her return.

I never understood where Bella Swan went, or if she did die, How? Who?

147 years later and my brain tells me Bella is gone, my heart tells me don't give up, But whatever I do…she is always in here with me.

"Edward…please drive faster…we're going to be late for school" Rosalie complained from the backseat.

"Nobody likes a backseat driver Rose" I growled.

"Oh. My. god…look at those cars." Rosalie said slowly as she gazed out of the window "Ha, good luck trying to overtake that car idiot" she laughed.

They were pretty nice cars, a Canary Yellow Lamborghini and pepper red Ferrari were racing ahead in front of us, they were messing around, the Lamborghini kept trying to over take the Ferrari, they were a little too flashy for a small town like Forks.

"I wonder who has the cash for those babies" Emmett laughed in my ear "oh, besides us of course" he added on quickly, We all laughed.

I turned the corner quickly, allowing a tiny gust of wind to blow into the car, I picked up a different scent straight away.

"Guys! Can you smell that" I said confused

"Vampires, 5 I think?…nomads and vegetarians, hang on?" Alice said confused, "someone's blocking me, I can't get a read on any of them?"

I sped up to see if I could hear their thoughts, but it was just a blank space?

"Their blocking me too!" what was going on? "And can you smell that, their scent has gone as well?" I looked to Emmett, who was side beside me, he shrugged his shoulders.

"They probably want some privacy Edward, leave them be" Rosalie moaned, she was right, but I kept up with them, wanting to know more.

"That's a weird combination of a coven" I thought aloud.

Then all of a sudden the Lamborghini tried again to overtake the Ferrari again, I sped up faster until I was right up behind the Ferrari, I could see a man driving and a small girl in the back, as I was still scoping who else was in the car, the Ferrari took off faster in a burst of speed.

Emmett cursed loudly, which made Rose smack the back of his head.

As the Ferrari sped of into the distance the Lamborghini suddenly took it's place in front of us and slowed down.

Emmett cursed again and waved his fist in the air.

"What the hell do they think there doing" he growled.

I shook my head in disbelieve.

That was so weird it was kind of like, the person driving this car is protecting who ever was in the front car!

I could see the guys face in the mirror and his face was furious, was he really that angry that he couldn't over take the Ferrari or was there another reason for the enraged look he was now giving _me?_

Emmett started to moan at me to over take, but I wanted to wait and see what this guys problem was.

As we approached the road that leads up to the school the Lamborghini floored it and raced off into the schools parking lot.

We turned into the parking lot ourselves and saw the Ferrari and Lamborghini parked near the main office, I parked on the other side of the lot away from them, I wanted to give them plenty of space away from Emmett, who was still fuming.

We all hurried out of the car curious to see who the new students were, all of us stood quietly in front the Volvo anxious to get a look at the new vampires, who for some reason wanted their actions blocked from us.

We didn't look out of place standing there and staring as most of the student body was doing pretty much the same thing, all their thoughts were on the flash motors and the new students.

The vampires in the Lamborghini got out first… everyone watched and gasped as the doors lift up and over from the cars body.

A tall muscled guy got out from the drivers side, he was roughly the same build as Emmett, but he's brown hair was in a buzz cut, his facial features were sharp and he was wearing a lot of black leather and had a smug look on his face.

He stroked his large hand across the top of the Lamborghini before running over to the passenger side, he put his hand in the car and helped out a beautiful girl.

She was curvy and absolutely stunning, but nothing compared to my Bella.

The girl had curly blood red hair that hung below her shoulders and her eyes were a strange colour not red but not quite gold.

He placed his hand tightly around her waist and kissed her blissfully before taking a look at all the staring faces around them, he chuckled lightly before walking over to the Ferrari, the beautiful girl walked with him, her arm now wrapped around his waist.

Everyone's eyes switched to the Ferrari now, waiting for the next show to begin.

The guy got out the Ferrari first he was smirking as he walked over to the other side of the car to get out a girl, I could see her the back of her head, she probably was his mate.

He was a good looking guy about 5ft 6 and quite lanky.

His hair was brown and wavy it dangled down past he's ears and had a messy surfer style to it, his eyes were the same strange colour as the couple that got out of the Lamborghini.

He smiled at the couple that were waiting and reached down and pulled open the door and took the hand of the girl and helped her out.

The girl rose from her seat and stood up, shaking her beautiful brown curly hair from her face as she looked up.

The air suddenly disappeared from my chest, I felt like something hard had smacked me in the guts and I swear I felt my frozen heart jump from inside me.

"OH MY GOD!! BELLA!!" I gasped silently, I turned to the rest of my shocked family, their mouths hung open in shock and surprise, they looked at me for answers, but I shook my head, what could I say?

Bella was stood right there in front of me, Bella!

It couldn't be her…it couldn't be?

She is gone…she couldn't be a vampire, your imagining it I told myself, your imagining it again! I chanted this over and over in my head.

"_Edward, it is Bella, what…how?" _Alice spoke to me in her mind her voice breaking_._

I shook my head again, and turned back towards Bella.

The lanky guy had now pulled Bella into his arms as he bent down and kissed her marbled cheek, this made me mad, I could feel a growl building up in my chest.

I heard a furious growl come from behind me, I turned to see Emmett growling through clenched teeth he was just as livid as me.

I was torn I wanted to run over to her and grab her in my arms and never let go again, but part of me wanted to run and hide in shame, I had caused this!

A small girls voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Seriously gross you two" a irritated voice came from inside the Ferrari, Bella laughed and pulled back the seat for a petite young girl to crawl out, she didn't look much older than 14 very thin and doll like, she had brown wavy hair similar to the lanky guy.

I tried to listen to their thoughts again, but nothing was there just a empty space, was Bella doing this?

I looked at my family, they all stood frozen and stared at me.

Hearing their thoughts hurt me more and I didn't think it was possible to feel more pain than I do now.

Emmett screamed his thoughts the loudest, "_She's a vampire! No…she cant be. We left to protect her, to keep her safe, we left for nothing Edward!" _Metal grinded as he gripped the side of the Volvo.

Rosalie's thoughts was very much the same as usual, she was thinking about her hair being blown around in the wind, Bella did pop up quickly in there, but she started to sing a song about herself to hide her real thoughts.

Jasper's thoughts were consumed with worry for Alice and guilt for what he had done all those years ago, he still blamed himself for what happened on Bella's birthday

He had his arms around a broken hearted Alice, quietly whispering soothing words in her ear.

Alice's thoughts were the worse, absolutely heart wrenching.

"_Bella…My best friend, I left her for no reason! I thought she was dead…I was at her funeral, I said goodbye…we failed her, I failed her! How could this happen, why didn't I see this, she's been alive all this time, how could I off missed this?" _Her ranting of hurt and self-doubt carried on, sobs irrupted from her throat and Jasper held her tighter as she collapsed in to him.

I couldn't handle this pain anymore so I blocked out their thoughts.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella hugging the lanky guy, I felt a painful twinge in my heart, since Bella had gone I hadn't been able to feel my heart but I always knew it was there, now it felt like it had been ripped from my chest.

Bella and lanky linked arms and walking toward the main office with the others.

Why didn't she come and find me when she was turned?

How could Bella want to be part of a coven of killers!

As I thought that to myself ,the biggest guy turned around, his eyes meet mine as a vicious growl ripping up his throat.

Oh, great they have a mind reader among them!

They all disappeared into the main office, without a backwards glance at us.

Was this a dream? Was Bella really a vampire? Did _they_ change her? I had so many questions that I couldn't ask her, how would I get through this day?

Alice came over and placed her hand on my shoulder, she swallowed back more sobs so she could speak to me.

"Edward their…eyes" Alice choked "She cant be with nomads…she doesn't belong with…"

I snapped to cut Alice off, I didn't need to hear, what I already knew.

"Please Alice…I don't… I cant hear this" I sighed "We have to get to class."

I stalked off into the school, my family following close behind me, I had to see Bella again, at lunch would be my best bet.

I suddenly picked up my pace to get to class, soon as I get these pointless lesson out the way, I get to see my Bella again.

---------------------------------

When you want time to go fast, it goes as slow as possible, but when you want time to slow down it speeds up.

These lessons were taking forever, I was there in class in body, but not in mind, no my mind was on Bella, her name rushed though me like a breath of fresh air it made my head swim with wonder.

My Bella was alive, she might be with another coven now, but at least she was alive.

I kept my senses open as I walked through the halls to my other classes, hoping that I could catch Bella's heavenly scent, but who ever was blocking us in the car this morning was still doing it now.

The lunch bell rang and I gathered my books without delay and made a swift exit from class, I tried to keep my pace as human as possible while I rushed to the cafeteria.

I reached the big white doors of the canteen in record time and took a large unnecessary breath to prepare myself as I placed my hands on the door, ready again to meet my one true love…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you everyone for reading - next chapter is the cafeteria scene from Edward POV YAY : )**

**Please remember to review and do my poll CALEB OR EDWARD?**

**Thank you everyone for reading love you guys!**

**I would like to thank my sister Jodie for helping me out with the proof reading and some great ideas : ) Thanks**

**x Nicole & Jodie x**


	8. Heartbroken Edwards POV

**HI EVERYONE **

**I hope you enjoy this I have been up till half 2 in the morning writing this and uploading it lol**

**Please remember to do my poll on my page**

**xxx**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I pushed open the big white doors, I braced myself for what I might find on the other side.

To my disappointment it was just my family and a couple of other students.

I walked across the cafeteria toward the table where my family were sat, they all looked distracted, their thoughts were everywhere, it was hard to keep track on what they were thinking.

Jasper still had his arm draped over Alice's shoulder she looked so confused, I sat down beside Rosalie and folded my arms on the table, taking another glance around the canteen wondering where Bella might sit if she did come to lunch, I heard a small sniff and looked towards Alice, her eyes were fixed on the cafeteria doors, I couldn't help listening into her thoughts.

"_I cant believe Bella is alive…I want to be so happy, but there are so many questions that need answering" _she thought puzzled.

I didn't want to listen to Alice's thoughts no more, before long she will think of something that will make me feel even more guilty for the pain I'm causing her.

I pulled a tray of food towards myself and picked apart the roll from the hotdog Emmett had got for me, when I heard a distinct thought.

"_Isn't is bad enough we have to put up with the Cullen's and now we have the perfect Cromwell's to deal with" _the girl complained in her head, I quickly looked up towards the cafeteria doors to see Bella and her coven stood there looking around the room.

I sat up straight in my chair, pushing the tray of food away from me and stared at her beautiful face, I swear she got more stunning through out the day, I glared down at her hand which was being held by the lanky boy, my hands ball into fists and the skin stretched tight over my knuckles.

I listened intently when I saw Bella's mouth twitch.

"Wow, some people sure do love lunch" Bella laughed.

Her laugh was breathtaking, it was so soft and gentle and rang out above all the other noise in the canteen, it had been so long since I had heard it.

"Not everyone like's to eat human, you know?" the big one taunted her, I growled silently.

"Actually, I like mountain lion…human taste too sweet and I don't like sweet things." she mocked back at him, but my breath was caught in my throat, She liked the same food as me!

The bulky guys mouth began to move so I tuned back in.

"Bella! …the sweet taste is the best part" he teased with his bottom lip stuck out in a pout which then turned into a grin, he looked around the room slowly when his eyes locked with mine they narrowed at once, he let a low growl escape his lips, Bella turned her head towards our table to see who the bulky one was growling at, when the lanky boy and the small girl pulled her away quickly to join the lunch queue before she had a chance to see us.

I was guessing by their hostile attitude, they didn't want Bella to see me or my family.

They pulled her over to the food stand and grabbed a tray, I could see them all laughing at Bella as she piled the food high up on her tray.

Bella may be a vampire now, but she hasn't changed much, still the same old thoughtful Bella caring about everyone as always… I just wished I could be close enough to laugh with her.

"Bells, I think that's enough for all of us, so why don't you go and pay already!" the big surly one joked as he raised his eyebrow "Be back in a mo... I need to get us a table" he gave them a quick wink before rushing out of the lunch line.

He looked around the lunch room slowly when his eyes caught on a table full of younger students, most of them were wearing glasses, they had all their school book spread out on the table in front of them, he strolled over to the marbled table and sat down in the last free space.

I saw him lean forwards into the group of boys that were sat on the table, his mouth moved fast and he bared his teeth a good few times and with that the boys gathered up all their books with worried looks on their faces and got up and left swiftly, he grinned at his success.

I looked back up towards Bella and the rest of the coven who were now paying at the till, I could see Bella with a mean smirk on her face looking at the lunch lady.

The woman behind the till was obviously flirting with the lanky boy.

I could tell by Bella's face, it was the very same face she gave the waitress in port angelus, when that poor girl was flirting with me.

They walked away from the till and stopped to look around, then they spotted the larger one sitting at the stolen table, they began to walk towards him, but when he caught sight of them, he started waving his arms around in the air trying to catch their attention, oblivious to the fact that they had already seen him and believe me you didn't need a signal to find him.

They quickly made their way to the table and sat down, Bella stared at the bulky one for a while before starting the conversation.

"Wow Damien your so not spottable in a large crowd" Bella's joked "Anyway how did you manage to get a table"

Oh, so his name is Damien?

"Well lets just say the kids that were sat here earlier have suspicions about us" he cackled evilly.

"Damien" They all shouted in unison, all their eyes narrowed on him as he picked the cheese off the pizza in front him.

They carried on chatting about Forks, I would've be happy to sit and listen to Bella talk all day if I could, I turned towards my family to see if they listening to the same conversation as I was, and by the looks on their faces they were, apart from Rosalie who as always was only concerned about herself as she checked her appearance in a small mirror.

I heard Bella's voice take on a upsetting tone and I quickly turned my attention back to her table, the lanky one was in full rant mode about something.

"Bella that's why we're here, we will never let anyone hurt you, let alone near you ever again, you hear me!" he looked at the others now and they all nodded together.

I grasped my chair and growled silently, when he said "anyone" he obviously meant me and my family, this made me livid.

"_I will talk to Bella if I want!" _I shouted in my head, I knew they had blocked us out from them, but I'm betting that he can still hear me.

Damien glanced at me quickly and then nodded to the lanky guy…

Caleb all of a sudden leaned over and rammed his lips against Bella's, his hands moved to her waist and then found their way into her hair.

I grasped onto the table hard, my fingers made the marble crumble under my tight grip, my fury peaked, higher and my vision turned red, Emmett quickly swapped places with Rosalie, so he was sat beside me.

"_Calm down Edward, humans around" _he warned in his head.

Jasper was also watching me, he looked worried, I had a feeling that he had never experience anger like this before, he moved closer to me while shielding Alice.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, Jasper tried to help with that as well.

Only a minute or two had passed since they kissed, but yet it was still going on, the kiss got more longer and more passionate and that made my fingers break clean through the table, the red mist had completely covered my vision, so to my relief at last he pulled away saving me the ordeal of having to kill him, but I would have preferred it if Bella had ended the kiss, my frozen heart broke apart again.

I could see a cocky smirk appear on the lanky boys face before he looked over Bella's shoulder toward me grinning, I narrowed my eyes at him, my top lip curling back from my teeth, then he gave me a smug grin and laughed quietly at _ME!_

I couldn't control myself anymore, I didn't want to either.

I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM!

"Quick get him" Alice shouted as I got to my feet quickly, sending the entire table flying to one side, causing all the food to fall on the floor, I leapt forward in to my hunting crouch and prepared to kill him, no matter who got in my way.

I was just ready to leap towards the bastard, when I felt four strong hands seize my arms.

Jasper and Emmett were using a whole lot of force to control me, while Alice and Rose picked up the table and all the food, Alice looked around at the other students, giving them all apologetic smiles.

"What the hell are you doing, Edward!" Emmett yelled at me "Do you really want to hurt him that bad, that you would risk everything?"

"Don't tell me what to do Emmett!" I hissed through my teeth, struggling against his hold "And you can cut the calming crap Jasper, its not helping!" I hissed as another wave of calm hit me.

"So stop Edward, stop right now" Jasper growled quietly in my ear.

They finally managed to pull me back to my seat, and I sat there holding onto the bottom of my chair to prevent me from getting back up, the anger was now being replaced with hurt and sorrow, it should be me with Bella, I love her more than anything and I need her with me more than anything!

Then I remembered that the last time I had to control the monster inside me like this was when I was trying to prevent myself from killing Bella.

Once the monster inside me calmed down enough for me to think for myself, I turned my attention back to Bella, but to my distress, she was still facing the lanky boy and had her soft hand placed over on his cheek, she smiled at him sweetly and paused before quickly removing her hand, then before anyone could stop her she turned in her seat and scanned the canteen looking around for what ever had distracted her.

Her eyes swept swiftly over the student body and then came to a halt as they locked with mine and the rest of my families…

Her body snapped back around quickly towards the rest of her coven as she buried her head into her hands and dry sobs irrupted from her chest.

I rose slightly, tempted to go over and comfort her, I hated to see her so upset, but Jasper locked his arm around mine.

"_Leave her Edward, believe me you don't want to go over there now, she's in shock and terribly upset." _Jasper warned me in his thoughts.

I sat back down and put my head in my hands, I wanted Bella to notice me so much, but I didn't want to cause her any more pain, haven't I already done enough damage to her?

I looked up when I heard Damien hiss, "Caleb…the Cullen's."

So the lanky guys name was Caleb, he looked furious as he hissed toward us

"Great, now you know that their here, I can go over and kick their ass's!"

Emmett and Jaspers fist tightened and grins spread across their faces.

"_bring it on" _they both laughed in their heads, it had been a long time since Jazz and Em had a good fight.

Before we could stand up, Bella grabbed Caleb's hand and whispered to him so quietly and fast even I couldn't hear, and with that Caleb was out his seat pulling Bella and Valerie along with him out of the canteen, not bothering to keep normal human pace as they went.

I could here the disappointed sigh's coming from Jasper and Emmett and I rolled my eyes, I looked to Alice and she looked broken again, I opened my mouth to ask her whether she could see what might happen now Bella knows we're here, but she sadly shook her head, already guessing what I was going to say.

I looked towards the exit doors, where the love of my existence just disappeared through and realised I might never see her again that's when I realised Damien and his mate were still sat at their table glaring over at us, they both rose from their seat and crossed the cafeteria coming towards us.

Oh great, what did they want? …

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank you for reading everyone will be uploading next chapter tomorrow : )

Did this chapter change your mind about who Bella should be with? Please comment and do my poll on my page.

Thanks again to my sister for some great ideas, I pretty much owe her half the credit - : ) thank you!!

X Nicole & Jodie x


	9. Cullens vs Cromwells

Hey everyone : )

I hope you all are enjoying the story so far…I really truly thought I wasn't going to get this chapter checked and uploaded today… I was really busy, but that the lord its here.

Please remember to review and do my poll on my page [EDWARD OR CALEB] and remember to tell me why?

thank you everyone - I love you guys!!

X

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EDWARDS POV**

The red headed girl, towing a unwilling Damien behind her, started walking towards us.

Damien grumbled and groaned at her in till they stopped in the middle of the canteen halfway toward us, Damien continued to growl and tried to wriggle out from her grip, she slapped him hard in the chest and narrowed her eyes at him, she looked enraged at his defiance behaviour and commenced to drag him toward us.

Hearing the low chesty growls coming from my family, I knew they weren't very happy, I turned in my seat to face them, Emmett had his teeth clenched together while Rosalie stroked his forearm trying to calm him down.

Jasper was comforting Alice, she seemed to take Bella's quick exit as a insult to herself, her thoughts were not so coherent.

The girl smiled as she approached our table and sat in one of the free seats opposite us, Damien stood frozen behind beside her and did not sit down, his top lip curled over his teeth.

The girl looked at him and gave a loud sigh as she turned away.

"Hi, I'm Selene and this unsociable fool is Damien my mate." She said a little embarrassed from his behaviour.

"Hello, this is my family, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." I tried to sound friendly, but it was hard to be nice after all that had just happened, I wanted to follow Bella and see if she was alright and meeting these two was not high on my priorities at the moment.

"But I guess you Cromwell's all know that, don't you!" I nodded towards her mind reading mate.

"Yes well…I'm sorry about that whole blocking your gifts from us, it really was for Bella best interest, but it is nice to finally meet you all and I now understand what Bella was on about all this time, you're a very good looking guy." she chuckled nervously, all of a sudden Damien's fist slammed down on the table in front on her, a noisy hiss came from his clenched teeth.

Jasper and Emmett got up quickly.

"_I swear Edward, I'm gonna rip his annoying head off." _Emmett yelled at me in his head, he was willing as always for a fight.

I shook my head and pulled on his arm to sit him back down and nodded at Jasper to do the same, he did sit now, but not without giving Damien a evil look first.

"Please guys, remember where you are." Rosalie whispered, looking around at the near empty canteen, "I everyone's pissed, but I'm not going to move _again_."

"I agree Rosalie, I know we didn't get off to the best start, but fighting isn't the way to solve this!" Selene said as she twisted around to look at Damien.

" So Damien, stop being jealous, you know you're the only man for me" she gave his arm a small stroke to reassure him, "And you have to stop with this appalling behaviour, you know Bella wouldn't want it this way." she gave him a stern stare before pulling him down to her level and giving him a peck on the lips, he sighed lightly before sitting in the empty seat beside her.

"_Be ready Edward, I wouldn't trust this guy as far I could throw him and that's bloody far!" _Emmett warned me in his head.

I rolled my eyes at his thoughts.

"Emmett, Damien is a mind reader, he can hear your thoughts just as much as I can." I sighed.

"Idiot" Rosalie muttered under her breath.

Emmett started to mumble something, while Alice and Jasper laughed silently.

Damien gave me a half smile and shook his head, "Its not the easiest of gifts huh, and I do apologise for my behaviour, I just let my anger get the best of me sometimes." Damien sounded sincere and I appreciated him saying sorry, but I was more interested in what Selene said.

"We all have anger issues at times, so apology accepted" I managed to lift my mouth into what I hope was a friendly smile, "But what did you mean by, Bella wouldn't want it this way?" I asked Selene.

They both looked at each other and Damien reached out and patted her hand, nodding slowly.

"I don't want to say too much about what happened to Bella after you left as its up to her, whether she wants to tell you all or not, but I will say that Bella has been in a lot of pain and we all hoped that with her umm…relationship with Caleb progressing, she might of started to move on.

But she does still cares about you all a lot, we know that much and it would really hurt her if any of us hurt any of you." Selene spoke and then looked down at the table, her smile fell from her face.

No wonder Bella run out on us, she must of been so confused, but did she still really care about us still?

I looked towards my family, they all looked hopeful, Alice's pixie face was lit right up.

I felt myself smile at the thought of Bella still caring.

"I don't know why, but she still cares about you a lot, after everything you put her through…how you killed he---" Damien sentence was interrupted by a slap around the head by Selene, her eyes widened in anger.

"What do you mean by that?" I bellowed leaning over the table toward Damien, our faces inches apart "Are you saying _we_ killed her" I asked in disbelief.

There was silence from us all, I leaned back slowly taking a deep breath and sitting back down.

"This isn't the place to discuss it…I'm sorry he brought this up" Selene said sadly.

Selene held onto Damien arm, he looked fuming.

"Would you like to come around to our home tonight and discuss this, I want to know exactly what happened to Bella after we left?" Alice asked in a broken voice.

Jasper wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"If that is alright of course, we would love to find out more about your family and of course tell you a bit about ours" Selene reached over and patted Alice's hand thoughtfully.

Alice looked up and mouthed her a thank you, I couldn't bare to say anything I was too busy asking myself questions.

What did happen to Bella? Was it really that terrible her family would hate us? I really did feel terrible about what pain I had caused for my love. My one and only love.

I ruined her…I ruined us and now look at what I had done!

"Is six alright tonight or you can follow us after school… I can draw you out some directions to the---" Alice asked far to quickly and eagerly you could barley make out her words, to any human listening they wouldn't be able to catch any of it.

"Don't worry, we will be there at six" Selene reassured Alice, just as the bell rang.

I looked around and gave out a huge sigh, I really couldn't be bothered to go to Biology, I was too busy thinking about Bella to concentrate on lessons, even though I knew everything already.

"We have to get to lesson guys, I don't want Mr White giving me detention for being late, so we will see you around six tonight" I smiled pulling myself up from my chair with the others, as they did too.

"Of course, but I cannot guarantee that the whole family will be joining us, I know Caleb and Bella will not be coming for sure, but I promise we will be." Selene grinned. I liked her she was a honest and pretty girl.

Damien grimaced at my thoughts and I quickly shifted my attention back to my beautiful Bella.

"That's fine, we will see you later and thank you" Alice hugged Selene, oh great another friend for Alice.

We all walked towards the exit and the Cromwell's separated from us to head to their next lessons.

"That was interesting, I mean that guy, he was nearly as big as me." Emmett chuckled as we walked through the halls.

We all reached my biology classroom where I split from my family, they were lucky they were all together, I had no one.

I hurried into the class and took my usual seat at the back of the room.

**Bella's POV - After the Bell rings!**

Selene and Damien had finally found us before we had got to lesson, they told us to wait on the benches like we had this morning, they could of at least hurried up, the bell went a few minutes ago and I didn't want to be late for the second time today.

I was a little worried about what they had done or been talking about?

"Hey guys sorry we're late, our talk took a little longer than expected" Damien explained with a wide grin on his face before nudging Selene.

"So what did you all talk about?" Caleb hissed through clenched teeth.

"We will discuss this after school" Selene butted in "We all need to get to drama, Val and Bella you have biology, meet you both at the cars after class."

------------------------------------------------------------

I was kind of glad for this being the last lesson of the day, I really couldn't deal with any more reappearances of my past, especially Edward Cullen.

I walked to biology with Valerie hand in hand our fingers entwined, everyone stared as we glided down the hall gracefully, toward out science classroom.

We walked into the classroom, already the class was full, I didn't want to look towards the students as I already knew all their eyes would be on us, I walked over toward the teachers desk still holding Valerie's hand.

"Hi Mr White, I'm Bella Cromwell and this is my little sister Valerie" I smiled he looked at us speechless, oh great another teacher like this.

I looked at him confused awaiting his answer.

"Oh yes, Miss Cromwell…have you got your slips" he said stunned.

I passed over our slips, he signed them quickly before assigning us a seat.

"Valerie, you will be sitting next to Daniel at the front here, so you can see the board properly" he pointed to her seat at the front next to a short boy with freckles and blonde hair.

"And Bella you will be sitting next to, ugh…" he scanned the room then looked at his list "Ok Bella, you will be sitting next to Mr Cullen at the back there" he pointed to the back of the room, I didn't turn, I couldn't turn I was frozen in my place.

"_Please be Emmett or Jasper." _I chanted in my head over and over again, I looked over my left shoulder to see Edward sat on the far back table to the right, he stared at me with wide eye, his mouth was open in a big O.

I stopped breathing…

"Miss Cromwell, I know he is pretty, but you have to take your seat sometime today" he laughed, if I could I would have blushed.

"Thanks for that sir" I said embarrassed, I turned slowly around before walking to the back of the classroom staring at the floor the whole way, I caught a glimpse of Valerie she looked worried for me, I carried on walking till I got to his desk and sat down quickly laying my bag on the table in front of me.

I looked straight up and focussed on the board, I could feel Edward looking at me but I couldn't look back, I couldn't put myself through that…knowing Edward Cullen is sat right next to me.

I moved my hair around my left shoulder to create a curtain to hide my face, I heard him inhale as I shifted my curls, he sighed lightly.

Me and Edward together in bio, deja'vu anyone!

"Bella…" Edward spoke softly….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOH what's going to happen : ) even I'm excited and I know what's going to happen {LOL}**

**Please remember to do my poll [EDWARD OR CALEB]**

**Please remember to review**

**Love you guys you're the best : )**

**thank you to my sister one again…one of the best proof readers ive had and some more great ideas for the future : )**

**thank you guys **

**X Nicole & Jodie X**


	10. Biology

Hello guys

Woohoo another chapter done and dealt with : )

I just knew I had to upload this chapter day as many people said in the reviews that they couldn't live 24hrs without an update {LOL}

Hope you enjoys it : )

Xx you guys rock : D

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella…" Edward spoke softly making butterfly's flutter around in my stomach, how could his voice still have such a strong effect on me after all this time.

I sat there frozen through shock, I couldn't speak.

I looked through my parted hair to see his beautiful topaz eyes staring at me, I didn't quite understand his intentions of speaking to me, did he expect me to speak back to him?

"Bella, please speak to me" Edward whispered in broken voice.

"What do you want Edward?" I moved my hair from my face and looked towards him, his face was lit up and his eyes sparkled, he looked so happy.

I swear I felt my cold heart beat!

But why is he so happy to see me? Last time I checked he didn't want me anywhere near him, now his happy because I'm his partner in biology?

"I can't believe you're here, I thought you were de---" he dropped his head and held it in his hand.

"Dead…" I finished his sentence.

His head remained in his hands but he nodded slightly why did he care so much even if I was dead, he didn't want me anyway.

"Bella, please don't say that word" Edward whispered "I had to believe that for 67 years." his low voice ached with pain, I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I held back when I realised what he had just said, 67 years?

I looked around at the rest of class to make sure we were the only ones in this conversation. Everyone was busy handing around slides to each other all talking at once, Val looked around and gave me a small smile, I nodded to her and she turned back to her work. No one else was paying attention to mine and Edwards heated discussion, so I lent closer to him and whispered.

"I got turned into a vampire 147 years ago Edward, not 67?" I said confused.

He slowly lifted his head and sighed quietly.

"I know, but when I saw on the news that you were lost and suspected dead, I didn't believe it, even after Alice went to your funeral, I still didn't believe it, because I knew you had to be in the world somewhere and that if you did die I would of felt it, as part of me would of died too and for the last 83 years I've been waiting for _you_." he gave a weak crooked smile and his dazzling eyes met mine.

I didn't know what to say, I just sat there staring at his beautiful face, my breath caught in my throat, fury was bubbling in me, was this some kind of sick joke, if he felt this way about me then why did he leave?

Yes, his the one who left and now his making _me_ feel like the bad guy, why is he doing this to me?

"Edward…don't! Don't do this to me, please I'm begging you" I sobbed quietly.

"Bella…I do still really lov--"

"Don't you even think about saying that to me Edward, don't you even talk to me anymore, I wont let you hurt me again!" I screamed loudly rising from my seat, dry sobs catching in my throat.

The silence from the whole class told me everyone was now watching, but I couldn't care less, I grabbed my bag and turned to run out, when I felt his smooth fingers around my wrist.

"Bella, please!" he moaned.

I stopped, but didn't make eye contact, seeing his golden eyes filled with pain would weaken me even more.

"Goodbye Edward" I sobbed before running out the class with all the students and Mr White watching me as I went.

I ran through the halls trying hard as I could to run at a normal pace and made my way to the car lot.

I opened the door of the Ferrari and sat in the drivers seat, I lent my head against the steering wheel as sobs exploding from my chest, wishing I could cry real tears, it might of helped release the pain from inside of me better, than just heaving on dry sobs, this was the only time in 147 years I wished for a human trait.

How could Edward do this to me…

----------------------------------------------

I kept sobbing until the bell rang ending the day, I was so relieved to be going home at last, the day wasn't getting any better.

I waited patiently in the car for my family when I spotted them running from inside the school towards me, Caleb looked furious.

I got out the car quickly and ran to Caleb who held his arms out for me, instead I pulled my hand back and slapped it right against his face.

"How could you do this to me?" I shouted at him as he held his face confused at what I had just done "You knew Edward was in that class didn't you…and you never even told me!"

"Bella that class is the only advanced bio class and I didn't think the teacher would sit you right by him, I couldn't tell you or you wouldn't of gone" he sighed

"I hate you Caleb…I thought you loved me!" I shouted.

"I do love you Bella, more than anyone has ever loved you" he pulled me forwards and kissed me tenderly on the lips, he sighed and pulled away, but left his arms open for me to come to him.

"Caleb, I'm sorry" I sobbed as I went into his open arms and he hugged me tight.

"I know Bella, now lets get you home already" Caleb soothed as he put one arm around my waist and towed me off to the car.

We sat in the car silently, I couldn't help but think about what Edward had said to me, my mind had a huge amount of space in it to think and ponder in, but now it felt full, full of questions and feelings about Edward.

Damien and Selene were sat In the Lamborghini next to us shouting to each other, I didn't want to be nosy and listen to their conversation, but I couldn't help but hear Edwards name being mentioned along with Alice's.

Why were they talking about _them?_

Caleb started the engine whilst growling slightly before pulling out of the space and speeding out the lot followed by Damien, I could see the Cullen's on the sidewalk looking at me out the corner of my eye, I couldn't look at them.

"I'm sorry for today Bella, I didn't know the Cullen's were there until…" he stopped quickly and held his eyes on the road, there was something he wasn't telling me?

"Caleb when did you realise the Cullen's were here?" I asked angrily

"uh…well, you see…I reali--" he stuttered, I could feel the growl rumbling in my chest.

"WHEN CALEB?" I shouted so loud the glass windscreen of the Ferrari vibrated

"Since I saw the Volvo driving behind us this morning…I know I should of said something, but I didn't want to upset you" he gave me a quick look to see my reaction to this, then quickly turned back to the road.

Val was sat in the back, eyes wide in shock, I guess she didn't know this either.

Caleb swallowed and carried on talking.

"As soon as I knew it was them, I asked Selene to block them from us and to block you from them, I thought that if you couldn't catch their scent we might make it through the day without you seeing them, then I could tell you when we got home." he glanced nervously at me and exhaled "Then when I found out you were in advance bio with him, I didn't know what to do? I couldn't get it changed and the whole plan blew out of control, I am sorry Bella, really sorry." his hand reached out to grab mine, but I pulled it away.

"Stop the car Caleb and get out." I spoke as calm as I could manage.

He looked at me confused, but pulled over anyway.

I let my shield down to speak to Damien, who was driving behind.

"_Damien, I'm leaving Caleb and Val here, can you pick them up please, I need to be alone."_

Caleb jumped out of the Ferrari and pulled back the seat to help Val out, he must of guessed I needed to be alone, Damien soon pulled up behind us and I saw him nod towards me.

I hurried over to the drivers seat and shut the door and restarted the engine.

"Bella, please, I said sorry" Caleb mumbled in a last plea.

"I will see you later, I need…time." I revved the engine and sped off, I did need time, but to do what?

----------------------------------------------------

I parked up on the side of the dirt road and looked towards the forest, what was I doing here?

I got out off the car and started to walk towards the woods, my mind went back to when I was human, the memories were fuzzy, but I still remembered it all.

The first ever time I walked this route it took hours, my poor human feet stumbled and tripped most of the way up here.

I picked up speed and began to run, it shouldn't take me long to reach this place, a place I hadn't been in years, a place that held the best and worst memories of my life.

I burst out from the trees and bushes into a stream of sunlight, sunlight that flooded the meadow in front of me.

Heaven and hell in one place, why have I gone here?

I looked around and soaked in my surroundings, the beauty of the meadow, mine and Edwards meadow, never failed to stun me, it had gotten more glorious and stunning and even though this was the place I died, I felt happy to be here again.

I walked to the middle and laid down on the soft grass, memories of Edward and human me, flashed through my mind, this was the place where he told me he loved me more than he wanted to kill me, the first place I has seen his skin sparkly and where we shared our first kiss, actually our first kiss came after we left the meadow, after he had showed me how vampires travel through the woods, I giggled to myself at the memory.

Now here _I_ was, running high-speed through the woods with my skin glistening in the sun, but without Edward at my side, this was not how I imagined my immortal life to be like, when I had thought about my life as a vampire Edward was always with me.

Edward _should've_ of been with me, now and all those years ago, when I was stood here alone with Victoria and Laurent, he should have been there to save me, he left me to die all alone in a wooden shack.

I curled up into a ball and sobbed, coming back to Forks was the worst decision ever.

Calming down, I finally managed to control my sobbing, I sat up and took a couple of deep breaths it was unnecessary, but calmed me further.

As the second breath rushed through me, I caught a unfamiliar scent among the many recognizable ones, my vampire senses kicked in and I leapt to my feet and into to my hunting crouch, who was out this far?

It was definitely another vampire, I could smell that, but not one of my coven. The smell got stronger and I could now hear light footsteps approaching close by, there was some part of me that felt I knew this smell, maybe when I was human?

I stood up a little, confusing replacing worry.

The bushes suddenly parted and the vampire stepped out.

"Hello Bella,"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooh who could it be? **

**Thanks for reading everyone : ) I would also like to thank all of you guys for all your amazing reviews, that always make me laugh, I really appreciate them all and encourages me to write more : ) thanks **

**Remember to poll [EDWARD OR CALEB] because the decision will be made soon : D**

**And please review : )**

**I would like to thank my sister Jodie for proofing and plenty of Ideas : )**

**We would both like to say thank you and hope you enjoy the future chapters…**

**X Nicole & Jodie X**


	11. The Past

**Hey everyone - this is quite a long chapter with both Bella and Edward POV!**

**I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters because they have some great thing coming up and one of the chapters might be a little cheesy but its so lovely!! : )**

**{LOL}**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review and do my poll {EDWARD OR CALEB}**

**Thanks everyone who had reviews so far, all of them mean so much to me, I wish I could give you all pepper red Ferrari's {LOL}**

**REMEMBER: I might not be able to upload a chapter depending on how much time I have because its my little brother birthday, but I promise you a good chapter on Wednesday : )**

**Xxxxx **

**Love you guys - you all rock : )**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Bella" A beautiful voice called.

"You?" I said stuttered in shock.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, why of all people would _she_ come to see me?

She started to walk towards me, looking at me up and down as she went, she was as graceful as I could remember.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" she asked sweetly.

I was still in shock, I wanted to ask her what she was doing here, but I couldn't form coherent sentences, so I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Hello Rosalie" I mumbled in a quiet voice.

She smiled and stopped a few feet away from me her beautiful eyes catching mine, Rose looked so happy to see me, why?

"Bella, I'm sorry to disturb you but I heard you crying and wanted to see if you were alright" She said kindly as she moved closer and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not alright Rosalie…to tell you the truth I'm far from it" my chest shuddered as another sob tried to escape "how did you even know I was here?"

I couldn't help but start sobbing again I sat back down on the grass my knee's touching my chest, holding my hands to my face as I cried.

"I was out hunting and caught your scent" Rosalie walked over to my side and sat beside me "Bella don't cry…please!" she leant over and wrapped her arms around me tightly putting her head on my shoulder, I could feel her light breathing on my neck.

I managed to stop crying in the end, Rosalie hug seemed to calm me down, something I thought was not possible.

I took a deep breath to prepare my words.

"How can I not cry Rosalie… I got left by the only person I have ever loved and cared for, I lost my family, I lost my life…I lost everything" I yelled.

I heard Rosalie gasp and her breathing stopped I looked up, she had leant away from me, her eyes fixed on my face.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked confused.

"Bella…what do you mean by losing your life?" She said through clenched teeth, her hands balled into fists and her eyes were glazed with fury.

"I got changed into a vampire right here…" I trailed off, I hadn't told anyone but my coven about Victoria, and I knew if I told Rosalie then she would tell the rest of the Cullen's. "It doesn't really matter" I added quickly before she had a chance to ask more.

"IT DOES MATTER BELLA!" Rosalie screamed at me, she took a deep breath and carried on calmly "Who changed you Bella? And don't lie to me because we will ask Damien and Selene because they're going to be here in a few hours"

"What! Why are they coming here?" I asked confused trying to change the subject, I wasn't ready for them to know yet about how I was changed and I know they hurt me but I wasn't going to hurt them back!

"They are coming to talk about yo--" she let out a sigh "Bella don't change the subject please, NOW tell me who changed you!" I got to my feet and began pacing I couldn't tell her she would go mental and tell Edward and…I sighed.

"Victoria" I mumbled quietly, so quiet I thought that she wouldn't have heard, but when the snap of a tree trunk I knew she obviously had.

I stood staring at Rosalie, my eyes wide.

"VICTORIA!! SHE CHANGED YOU AGAINST YOUR OWN WILL" she shrieked punching another tree, her fist rammed into the bark sending the tree to topple over. She rushed over toward me and grabbed my hand and tugged me into the forest.

"Where are we going Rosalie, I left my car down there…" I pointed in the opposite direction we were going.

"Were going back to the house, they need to know what happened, you up for some running" Rosalie took off into the woods running as fast as she could, I was thinking about running in the other direction but she would have just chased me down, so I ran after her quickly.

I soon caught up with Rosalie she had slowed down once she realised I wasn't following her close behind, she must have guessed what I was planning by the furious face she bared when I caught up with her.

It didn't take us too long to reach the house, I stopped as soon as I got a glimpse.

It was the same house but very different, I guess Esme had renovated it since last time.

"Bella what's wrong?" Rosalie asked confused.

"I can't do this…I can't go in there and see Edward!" I whispered.

I knew if I had talking any louder the Cullen's would have heard me, I didn't want them to know I was here.

"Bella you saw Edward in Biology, what's the difference?" She held her hands on her hips, as she looked at me with a confused face.

"I ran out of biology when he told me he still loved me and I thought I might just avoid him in till we leave again, but I guess that's out of the question now." I sighed before walking off toward the house, when a pair of cold hands stopped me.

"Edward wasn't lying Bella, he still does love you, believe me! We've had to put up with his frame of mind for over 100 years, its been hell for him, he always knew you were alive though"

she smiled slightly before shoving me towards the house.

We walked toward the house in silence I couldn't help but feel confused about everything, Edward still loving me, Rosalie being nice to_ me_ and here I was at the big white house again, the place where my life changed forever.

Rosalie opened the back door and walked in, she stood on the other side and held the door open for me, I stepped inside and she gave me a reassuring smile.

She took my hand and held it tightly as we walked toward the living room, where I heard Carlisle and Edward talking.

I started shaking fiercely from the nerves building up in me, I hadn't felt this way since I was human, I didn't like it.

"Wait here" Rosalie whispered into my ear. I sat down on the chair beside some bookshelf's as I watched her disappear into the room.

I listened very carefully to the conversation that was going on.

"Carlisle may I have a word with you please?" I heard Rosalie call.

"Of course Rosalie, what's wrong?" Carlisle replied smoothly, it had been so long since last time I almost forgot his voice, but not once did I forget Edwards.

I heard it distinctively compared to everyone else's.

"Rosalie stop blocking your thoughts, just tell us what's wrong?" Edwards voice exploded, but even the harshest of tones came out beautifully.

I heard Rose take a deep breathe.

"Bella is here" she exhaled

"What! Why didn't you tell me…where is she? I need to see her!" Edward shouted.

"Edward I brought her here for a pacific reason, and after what she has been through she needs to speak to us, you don't seem to understand what we've done!" she sobbed, oh my…is Rosalie crying about me? I wave of guilt hit me, I shouldn't have come.

Rosalie sobs echoed through out the house, Carlisle was trying to sooth her.

She was blaming herself for what happened to me!

I got to my feet quickly and rushed into the room, I took Rosalie into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Rosalie please don't cry, it wasn't your fault, she wanted revenge, she would have got me anyway" I said quietly in her ear patting her back.

"But it is…if…we never left Bella, you would have been human for longer, you would have had a life, you wouldn't be like me right now" she cried.

I heard low growls coming from Carlisle and Edward, Esme sat silently on the sofa, her face frozen in shock, she rose quickly and walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek before taking my place hugging Rose, she sat her on the sofa and started to sooth to her, then Carlisle was at my side.

He pulled me tightly into his arms and hugged me, he was trying not to sob.

"Bella, we've missed you so much" He laughed as he pulled away.

I had missed him so much too and Esme, even after they had left me I could never hold hate on Carlisle or loving Esme.

"I've missed you Carlisle, so much" I laughed hugging him again, he didn't laugh with me.

"Bella, what did Rosalie mean by us not understanding what we've done" he asked confused, I looked away quickly and pursed my lips.

"Its nothing, what happened to me when I was human…um…well Rosalie blames herself, which of course I don't, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong ti---"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT BELLA! IT WAS OUR FAULT, ALL OUR FAULT! WE WERENT EVEN THERE TO SAVE YOU" Rosalie screamed getting to her feet. She walked a few paces toward me and stopped, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Bella you know I had never really liked you when you were human, not because of you personally, but that you willing to give up everything for Edward, everything that I wanted" she looked down at the floor and began to sob gently, Emmett came in from outback and was at her side in seconds brushing her cheek softly, she took in a deep breath and carried on.

"So when we left to protect you I thought it was the best for you, to be a normal human and have a normal life, but to then to find out someone took that from you on purpose to hurt you and we weren't there to stop it" she shook her head and looked at me, her face was crushed in pain.

I looked up and noticed that Alice and Jasper had arrived, I hadn't of noticed because of Rosalie's sobbing, I smiled at them both, but they looked so confused, I now noticed all the Cullen's looked very confused.

Alice was holding tightly on to Jaspers arm her head on his chest, Jasper was looking down avoiding eye contact with me, Carlisle was now sat with Esme as she began to sob and Edward was looking at me, his eyes were black and full of agony.

"Bella, will you to tell us what happened, please." Carlisle said calmly from the sofa, where a broken Esme laid against him.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I wont hurt you all like I hurt Rosalie, I only said one name to her and it made her furious, the whole story would…" I stopped my sentence as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, I closed my eyes and turned toward Edward.

"Edward, please" I sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella…I didn't mean to, I just hate seeing you like that" he said in a broken voice, his eyes met mine when a pain shot through my chest, it felt like I had been electrocuted, I quickly pulled away as did Edward not wanting to upset me any more.

"Its okay, so where should I start?" I asked in dread, I really wish they weren't making me do this.

"Start at the beginning Bells" Emmet smiled at me, I couldn't help but grin back even in my present pain.

"Well a few months after you left, I decided to go on a hike up to the meadow, it was my favourite place before…" I caught Edward eye and he turned to look at the ground, I continued.

"Well it was nice and sunny, so I laid down and fell asleep, but when I woke up I realised I wasn't alone…Victoria and Laurent" I stopped for a moment when I heard a chesty growl escape Edwards chest, Jasper all of sudden was at his side trying to send him some calming waves.

"Edward don't make this harder than it already is…" I complained, he nodded and immediately calmed down letting me continue.

"Laurent told me how none of you ever loved me and how Edward didn't care what happened to me." I paused as the pain of the memories flooded over me, "I was thinking about running, but then I realised I would rather just have them kill me" I once again got interrupted by the sobs of Esme, Rosalie and Alice, I looked down at the floor I felt terrible, I should of never said anything or I should of sugar coated the truth a little.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of told you that, its was horrible of me, I' am so sorry!" I felt a sob rising in my chest as I turned to go away.

I had only took a couple of steps when I felt the smooth arms catch my waist again, they felt so different to when I was human, no longer cold and it felt so right to have his arms around me again. 'NO Bella, don't go there again' my inner voice shouted at me, luckily Edwards velvet voice brought me from my inner turmoil.

"No, its ok Bella, I want to know what I have done!" he pulled me into a tight hug and I felt him smell my hair and exhaled with a sigh, I tensed up in his arms and he quickly let go.

"Oh sorry Bella, I shouldn't of…"

"Its okay Edward" I cut him off before he finished, I had more I needed to say and if I didn't tell them now I would lose my nerve.

"So anyway, Laurent got hold of me and he was just about to kill me when he gave me to Victoria, she was about to kill me when she found a worst fate for me than dying. She bit me and it hurt so bad and they just laughed at me, then I woke up 3 days later and I had been abandoned in a shed."

All the sobbing had stopped the silence was eerie, I took it in turns to look at all of them, they all look crushed, the sobs soon started again and I felt myself holding back mine and against my better judgment I looked at Edward, he was a burning man, his black eyes looked empty and soulless, he was torn between hate for himself and Victoria and the need to comfort me.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled once again looking down at my feet feeling so guilty, yeah I was furious that they left me, but I would never want to put them through any pain.

"I should have stayed with you, I wanted to stay with you, but Edward insisted it was better for you this way, Oh Bella" Alice cried running up to be and hugging me tightly, I could feel her breathing uneasily from the shaking coming from her.

"Alice" I whispered, "I missed you so much, "Victoria only changed me because she has to live eternity without James, so she said I had to live eternity without Edward, she knew that would be more painful, than death" My sobs finally made there way out as Alice hugged me tighter.

"Bella you will never have to live without me" Edward rushed forwards and reached out towards me but I stepped back, I wanted his comfort so much, but I was angry with him still and what about Caleb?

"Edward your just saying that because you feel guilty! I knew it was always wrong for you to love me and I always knew I wasn't good enough for you, you don't want me remember?" I said quietly holding my chest, I felt like any second now I would break into pieces.

I glanced at Edward who was now frozen in his place, did he really think I would forget what he said.

**EDWARDS POV**

I froze where I stood…hearing the words I had said to her all those years ago in the forest broke my heart, how could I have said something so stupid to the love of my existence.

When she looked at me I could see the agony on her face, how could she believe I never loved her, after all the times I had told her that I did?

I soon focused on the rest of my family when I realised they all looked furious, I didn't need to read their thoughts, I could imagine what they were thinking just by their faces.

"Edward, what did you say to Bella that day, besides that we're leaving" Alice growled at me through her clenched teeth, I stared down towards the ground…I couldn't tell Alice what I told her, when Bella cut in.

"He said that he didn't love me anymore and that I wasn't good enough for him"

her sobs got deeper and she got more distressed.

I reached over towards her when I felt something hard hit me in the chest sending me backwards through the brick wall , I flew through the glass window and landed in the river behind the house.

I leapt to my feet and crouched down, ready for a fight.

I looked back toward the house to see Alice and Emmett walking toward me with furious look on their faces.

"I'm going to kill you Edward Cullen"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading - so what did you think?**

**Please please please review it encourages and motivates me to upload everyday.**

**thank you everyone once again, I bet you guys get annoyed with me keep saying thanks but its always great to be polite.**

**I would like to say thank you to Jodie who is a great proof reader, and some great ideas. thank you thank you thank you!!**

**Xxxx**

**X Nicole & Jodie X**


	12. Confessions

**HELLO - 12th**** chapter woo : )**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter - I'm trying to upload every day or every 2 days, so if I don't upload the next chapter tomorrow it will be Friday : ) depending what time I'm working .**

**thank you everyone who has reviewed and polled - her choice will be a shock hopefully : ]**

**Enjoy x **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm going to kill you Edward Cullen" Alice screamed at me jumping through the hole in the brick wall then through the broken glass window, I kept my crouch low ready for her attack.

I could see my family staring as Alice and Emmett approached me, I couldn't help but look toward Bella who was in the arms of Esme still sobbing, thanks to my lack of attention Emmet had pounced onto me to be pinned to the ground already.

"How could you do this Edward, you took my little sister away from me" his voice boomed through the silent forest I felt so guilty as I looked into Emmett's aggrieved eyes.

He pulled his fist back and shoved it into my face, the pressure of the blow hit my head back into the lawn, leaving a small indent.

It didn't hurt physically but inside it hurt the most…I didn't blame him, I took a very important part of our family away, how could I expect them to act any different than this, Bella was thought as a daughter and sibling and I left her.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered "do you really think I wanted this anymore than you, I love her so much Emmett, I couldn't let her get hurt" I began to cry, my chest heaved as I let out loud painful sobs.

Emmett loosened his grip on my arms and went back to standing, holding out a hand to help me up, I didn't take it, I just laid on the grass and put my arms over my face,

"Oh Edward stop being an idiot, get up and fight already wimp" Alice growled through her clenched teeth, I could see Emmett glaring at her through the gap in my arms.

I wasn't going to fight over this I didn't care whether she hit me, I deserved it.

"Alice…he is truly hurt, his emotions are painful… its even making me want to go to the Volturi, do you understand how he feels now?" Jasper said wretchedly, but he was right If it wasn't for Bella right now I would go to Italy.

I knew my family were not too fond of this idea, last time I tried to visit Volterra when Bella had died, my family were livid especially Esme.

They didn't want to lose anymore of their family.

"That doesn't give him the right to make me leave Bella!" Jasper pulled Alice tight into his chest and kissed her forehead, when I felt a smooth hand on the top of my head I looked up to see Bella crouched at my side, she smiled slightly as my eyes met hers.

She lowered her hand to my cheek and brushed her fingers across my cheekbone, I sighed lightly from her touch, I felt so calm with Bella around.

"B-Bella I'm s-so sorry" I whispered weakly, she continued to stoke my face gently, she pulled forward so her lips were grazing my ear.

"Edward please don't…" she whispered.

"I don't understand Bella…what can I do to show you how much I love you" I leaned forward to place a kiss on her marbled cheek, she parted her lips slightly to answer, when a different voice interrupted.

"Nothing Cullen!" a stern voice came from behind me.

**Bella's POV!**

"I don't understand Bella…what can I do to show you how much I love you" his voice was smooth and velvety I froze solid as he leant in toward me, I didn't understand why I didn't move away from his face as he went to kiss me.

When a rugged voice called from behind Edward.

"Nothing Cullen" his voice was stern.

I looked toward where the voice came from as did Edward, Damien and Selene stood on other side of the river looking toward us.

He bent his knees and with a quick push he flew over the river and landed firmly on the ground, and Selene followed.

"Sorry Bella we noticed your Ferrari down on the dirt road and we thought we would bring it here for you…" He said angrily, oh great was I going to get a lecture.

"Damien I needed to speak to the Cul--"

"Bella be quiet, do you understand what Caleb would do if he found out about this" he yelled at me, Damien had never shouted at me like this before in a way I felt hurt, its up to me if I wanted to see my family! Wait a second…my _family_?

"Damien I'm not a little girl, I do what I want when I want! Not even Caleb can change that" I shouted before running off towards the Ferrari that was now parked outside the house, I jumped in revving the engine before speeding off down the gravel path, I was absolultley fuming.

I couldn't be in love with Edward again, but even if I was what was it to do with Damien?

Once I thought about this I felt terrible, I couldn't do that to Caleb, it would break his frozen heart easily, I had been the first person he has trusted and loved and I know how easy it is to trust someone and be betrayed.

I drove fast down the narrow roads, I needed to think for a while.

**Edwards POV**

"What the hell was that all about?" Damien asked me "What! brainwashed her already Cullen? I swear she is like putty in your hands"

I liked the idea that she was a hopeless romantic when I was around, I wanted to believe that she still has feelings for me, if only there was a way for her to realise once again, I need to get her back…

"You may not realise this Damien, but I'm madly in love with her! She could find no one else that would love her as much as I do. I know you think that I left because I didn't love Bella, but I left because I was putting the one girl ive ever cared about in danger…I would prefer a life where she is still alive and away from me than one where she is dead, so don't rush to conclusions before you know the whole story!" at this point all my family and the Cromwell's were staring at me silent, I just shook my head at them, I couldn't explain to them just how much I love with her.

"On with the purpose" Carlisle interrupted the silence "Damien and Selene its very nice to meet you, Alice has told me so much about you" they both smiled and walked toward him their hands outstretched to shake his.

"I'm guessing Carlisle" Damien smiled "Its very nice to meet you also"

"Would you like to come inside, I'm sorry the house is in a bit of a mess" Carlisle laughed pointing toward the gapping hole in the side of the house, I knew I would get the blame for it even though Alice was the one who chucked me.

"Oh that's fine we have the same problems at home" Selene butted in laughing, Damien didn't look to pleased with her "Thank you for inviting us"

We all walked back into the house using the proper entrance rather than the hole in the wall, accept Emmett… he just couldn't help himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all sat down in the living room accept me I stood against the door frame, I didn't want to sit down with them after everything they had said about me and my family, I'm sure they had said plenty more behind our backs.

Alice pulled herself of the white love seat and walked into the middle of where everyone was sat and looked toward Damien and Selene.

"I know you don't really want to be here much, but I really want to know what happened to Bella when we left…she's my best friend and I need to know" Alice asked desperately.

Damien and Selene looked at each other and he nodded, she turned to Alice and smiled slightly.

"Well I know she had told you about how she got turned and everything" she sighed and Alice nodded.

"She found us the same day she was changed, she had started feeding on animals when we found her, Bella is a very unique vampire" Selene explained "When she was a newborn she could control her emotions and herself, Damien couldn't read her mind and we thought that was strange, so we asked Eleazar to come read her power… she's a shield!"

My Bella's a shield, wow…I always knew that she was special even when she was human she possessed the power to block my gift.

When I realised that she said…Eleazar! Part of the Denali coven, but we still see them every other month, we were so close to Bella all that time. I was about to ask when Carlisle asked for me.

"Eleazar from the Denali coven?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Oh yes, we have a close relationship with him" Damien boasted, that's strange ive never heard the Denali's mention the Cromwell's.

"May I ask how you know the Denali coven" Carlisle asked eagerly.

"Uh…well! Our brother and sister Caleb and Valerie they…uh…were part of the Volturi" Damien stuttered, all our mouths opened with shock.

WHAT! CALEB AND VALERIE ARE PART OF THE VOLTURI!!!!

I couldn't control myself I walked into the middle where Alice was also stood, I felt my hands balling into fists and my teeth grinding together.

"**How dare you let my Bella anywhere near the Volturi!" **I screamed at them, I could see they weren't shocked by my outburst…of course they wouldn't they knew how I would react for Bella being around a bunch of killers.

"Edward calm down, Caleb and Valerie are no longer part of the guard! Of course they keep in touch with Aro, but me and Selene prefer to keep as far away as possible" he laughed "But don't worry, I never let Bella go to Italy when they go to visit them"

I suppose that calmed me slightly, knowing that they cared for Bella, I knew she was in good hands with Damien and Selene…they were actually good people.

"Thank Edward, that means a lot" Damien laughed, I frowned at him, I guess I know now how annoying having someone reading your mind can be, no wonder my family complain all the time about me.

"I do trust you two with Bella! But Caleb… there's something not right about him" I tried to keep my voice in a calm tone, I didn't want to sound like it was my jealousy talking.

I sat down on my piano stool since there was no more seats left, I needed to calm down, I couldn't control my anger when Bella comes into these situations, I don't want Bella in danger even if she is a vampire.

Selene and Damien got up soon after I sat down.

"We're sorry but we have to leave now, Caleb gave us a limit on our time with you and I'm sorry about that as well, his just very…protective of our coven" Selene shook her head in annoyance, she reached out and shook everyone hand before exiting through the back door along with Damien who just gave everyone a smile this time.

Everyone sat in silence not sure what to do next, we all felt there was something not right here, the puzzle pieces didn't fit and now knowing Caleb and Valerie used to be involved with the Volturi, I couldn't help but worry that Bella wasn't safe!

"Edward… you need to get my sister back, she is in danger with them" Alice screeched in her high pitched voice, it was like she read my mind and I thought I was the mind reader in this family.

But what could I really do?

"Do you really believe I even have a chance Alice, she is happy with them!" I hissed.

Alice looked down at the ground, she knew I was at a dead end.

"Edward, did you hear anything from them?" Carlisle asked turning around on the sofa to face me.

"No, Selene is still blocking me, it's the same at school."

I had been trying since that first day to read their minds, but there was just a blank space where thoughts should be.

Carlisle pondered about my answer, his thoughts were everywhere.

"Alice, can you see the Cromwell's future?" he asked.

"No, she's blocking everything, I didn't think she would be able to block my ability but she does!" she looked put out "All I see is black when I try, but she's no longer blocking Bella from us, sh--"

I cut her off mid-sentence.

"What do you mean she's no longer blocking Bella!" I stood up from the piano seat and walked to put myself right in front of her. "So can you see Bella's future now?"

She leant forwards and pushed me backwards _"back off Edward or I wont explain anything" _she scolded me with her thoughts.

I did as she said and sat on the edge of small table in front of her, I waved my hand asking for her to carry on.

She sighed as she began to speak to us all.

"Well it like this, when we left Edward asked for me not to look for Bella future and I didn't not for the first week but then I… cheated"

"What" I growled, she had lied to me.

But Alice carried on, ignoring me.

"So I took a little peak and I saw…nothing, I was really worried so I rang Charlie"

"What" I repeated again, this was getting worst and worst, Alice was so good at hiding her thoughts from me, but how could I of missed this!

"Shut up Edward" Rosalie hissed "Carry on Alice" she smiled towards Alice and she continued.

"So I rang Charlie and pretended I was that Jessica girl, I asked him if Bella was there and he told me that she was unwell and couldn't come to the phone, so I then knew she was alive…But that's when I realised that we had lost her forever, the connection between us had been broken, her grief and hate for us had clouded her from my visions." she closed her eyes and put her head on Jaspers shoulder.

"Alice, I didn't know that was possible" Carlisle whispered.

She opened her eyes and nodded.

"I didn't either, Selene may have been blocking our presence from Bella and we now know that it was Bella's own shield blocking Edward, but its her anger and suffering that blocked me from her, that's why I couldn't see her being kill--" she put her head in her hands and began to sob, Esme rushed over to sit on her other side and gave her a half hug as Jasper rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"You should of told us Alice, you have suffered 147 years of blaming yourself and that's not true, Bella being turned wasn't your fault, it was all mine" all the anger I had felt towards Alice for lying to me had disappeared, she had blamed herself for so many years, no wonder she thought Bella was truly dead, when her visions didn't tell her otherwise.

"If she is in trouble now, we have to help" Emmett stood us as he spoke, Rosalie jumped up next to him.

"I agree, we left her once and look what happened, this is no longer a blame game, this about making up for mistakes, all of our mistakes." Rosalie walked over and patted my shoulder and then knelt on the floor near Alice.

"Alice, can you see Bella now" she asked softly, Alice shook her head. "Try harder Alice" she whispered.

Alice took her hands away from her face and looked at me, I gave her a smile and lent forwards and grabbed her hand, she smiled back and closed her eyes.

Silence surrounded the room all our eyes stayed on Alice…

"I SEE SOMETHING" she yelled jumping up from the sofa, I looked into her mind and saw her vision, it was blurry and kept shifting but it was _something._

Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands together, while I explained what she had seen to the others.

"Is that all!" Emmett frowned when I had finished speaking "that tells us nothing" he moaned, I kind of agreed with Emmett how could these blurry visions help us.

Alice stopped jumping and skipped over to Emmett.

"Emmett, Emmett" she sang as she skipped "Don't you know what this means…she's starting to love us again, she's starting to love all of _us_ again, the connection between her and I is being rebuilt, the more it repairs it self the more clearer she will become to me." she started to jump up and down again, as everyone smiled to themselves.

My mind drifted off, she's started to love us all again, does that mean she still loves me?

Alice suddenly knelt on the floor besides me, a grin spread across her face.

"Edward I have the perfect Idea!" she squealed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you everyone for reading and some brilliant reviews I cant believe over 100 now : ) I love you guys : )**

**Please keep Reviewing with what you think and remember to do my poll on my page [Caleb and Edward] its nearly coming to the point where she is going to need to choose, the next few chapters are going to be amazing [hopefully] ive even started writing ideas for the sequel {Bella's life when she chooses including marriage and more} YAY LOL**

**thank you to everyone**

**Great thanks to my sister who is a brilliant co writer and proof reader : )**

**XXXX**

**X Nicole & Jodie X**


	13. Memories

**Hello everybody…sorry ive been long ive had a lot to do recently.**

**These next few chapter are going to be fricken awesome, I promise you : ) eeekkkk I'm so excited ha-ha!**

**Please read and review… this chapter is my favourite so far and I hope you enjoy it… thank you so much for all your reviews, they are all amazing and were very appreciative of them.**

**So thank you and enjoy : )**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

The next week passed quickly without any mishaps, Caleb has been acting as if nothing has happened, Damien and Selene have kept to themselves since their meeting with the Cullen's.

And since then only Alice and Emmett have been attending school, I was seriously tempted to ask them where the other were, but considering Caleb's feeling towards the Cullen's I thought better of it.

The screeching of the chair being dragged across the floor caused me to break out of my thoughts, Caleb sat down beside me giving me a perfect grin.

"Hello sweetheart, how did your morning lessons go?" He asked pressing his cold lips to my cheek, his eyes stayed locked to my face as he awaited my answer.

"Oh yeah they were fine I suppose, biology was easier without Edward there" I smiled.

I could see Caleb's hands gripping the table with fury, oh crap! I'm such an idiot, note to self: don't mention Edwards name!

"Bella don't mention him again please!" he growled unclasping his hands from the table.

He hated it when I spoke of Edward or the Cullen's, Selene and Damien don't seem to care too much, however Caleb and Valerie get furious at the slightest conversation about any of them.

I know they hurt me but if I could begin to forgive them, then surely he could too.

I trailed off in my thoughts, thinking about Edward…I know it was wrong to be thinking of him after everything that's happened in the last few weeks, but he always will be my first love and nothing can change that.

"Hey Bella" Damien spoke from behind me, he had a full lunch tray in his hands.

"Hey" I replied, eyeing all his food "What's with all the food?" I questioned.

"Well I'm a growing boy, I need more food than the rest of you" he laughed at his own joke and stuffed a fry in his mouth.

Yuck ! I would never get used to eating human food, but it never did bother Damien that later he would have to throw up all the food that he had ate.

He sat himself on the seat on my other side beside Selene, he looked around the canteen and noticed the Cullen table was three people short.

"where are the rest of the Cullen's?" he sighed "I mean we haven't seen them in a week?" I could see Caleb giving Damien a narrow eyed death stare, Damien noticed and shook his head.

"Come on now Caleb they aren't that bad, you haven't even met them yet, they are good people, you have to get to know them!" he sounded annoyed.

Emmett and Damien are very alike, I think that's why he likes him so much…oh and probably the fact that he punched poor Edward in the face helped as well.

"I don't want to know them and I don't want meet them and I don't care where the other three are!" Caleb hissed.

Damien opened his mouth to protest, but I quickly butted in before he had the chance.

"Guys please stop…" I shouted at them rising from my seat, when I noticed Emmett and Alice looking at me from the far table.

They nodded slightly and smiled, I gave a small grin back.

"Do you mind if I go and see Alice, I wont take long" I said looking at Caleb, his lip pulled back over his teeth letting a raspy growl out from his throat, I felt shocked Caleb had never growled at me before, but I didn't care what he thought, I turned on my heel and started to walk towards Alice and Emmett.

I walked across the cafeteria towards Emmett and Alice's table, I could feel everyone staring at me, couldn't I walk from one side of the lunch hall to the other without the stares, its been a few weeks now and everyone still cant stop gawping.

I was so glad when I reached their table, I wasn't sure whether I should sit down or not so I stayed standing.

"Hello Alice, Emmett" I smiled, Alice's little face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning, I laughed quietly to myself.

"Bella, have you come to sit with us?" her little mouth pulled into a big grin.

"Actually I have, I just came to discuss a few things…may I have a seat" I asked politely.

"Sure Bella" Alice pulled out a chair beside her and patted the grey material on top the chair, I quickly sat down before any more pupils could glance my way.

I leant back in my seat and began to fiddle with my hair, I did this frequently when I was nervous.

"Bella, why are you so nervous?" Emmett laughed "You know us, we don't bite!" he laughed again and hit his large fist against the table, which shook under the weight.

"I know you don't Emmett, it just…a uncomfortable subject" I took my hand back up to my hair and ran my fingers through my curls.

"So when your nervous you play with you hair, just like little Eddie does, how sweet both of you…" Emmett stopped speaking mid-sentence and look at Alice who was shaking her head quickly.

I started to wonder what he was going to say, but it was true whenever Edward had something on his mind he would always start running his fingers through his hair, it was one of the small things I loved about him.

"So…where has everyone gone?" I asked gesturing toward the empty seats.

They both exchanged a quick glance at each other, what was I missing?

"They are on a hunting trip, but they should be back today" Alice answered, not looking at me when she spoke.

Something was going on here?

"Why didn't you two go?" I looked towards Emmett who was shifting in his seat "You love a good hunt Emmett" I spoke low enough to avoid human ears from listening.

"Well…um…I didn't want to go" he mumbled unsure of what to say, Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Actually Bella, you see Jasper wanted to go out of state hunting with me, I didn't want to go, so Edward volunteered and Rosalie is helping Esme with a project at home." she grinned at me, looking very pleased with herself, I wanted to ask more questions, but I wasn't part of their coven, what they do is nothing to do with me.

I looked at Emmett and narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, what she said" he nodded his head towards Alice.

"Ok…I was just worried…well not worried, not that I care its just that…ok, got to go, see you guys later, bye" I said standing up quickly and hurrying back to my own table, I'm such a idiot! I stopped half way as I heard Emmett whisper in a voice so quite even I had trouble hearing it "She cares."

**Edward POV**

Its been nearly a week now and plans are still being formed, Alice and Emmett have continued going to school to keep a eye on Bella, while Jasper and Rosalie decided to stay and help me.

Now Jasper I understand, his a military guy, knows all about strategies and the enemy, but Rosalie? Guilt must be a factor in her wanting to help us.

I was sat up to my piano, playing around with different notes and tunes, having a vampire memory helped with not having to stop and write it all down, I have been giving myself a few hours away from running through strategies with Jasper to compose new songs, but without my muse, my love it was hard.

"_Edward, is this a bad time."_

I looked around and saw Jasper coming down the stairs, he continued to talk to me through his thoughts.

"_Me and Rose have been on the phone since dawn and there's still no news about Caleb and Valerie, Rose is still on the now phone talking to the nomads but its not looking good." _he sounded mad at himself for not finding out more.

"Jazz, maybe there's nothing to find, maybe its my jealously that's making me think that they are up to something" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Jasper came and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, I feel it to, so does everyone else, Caleb and Valerie and the Volturi there's something not right about it all, I cant explain its just …"

"A feeling" I cut him off knowing where he was going "I'm worried about her Jazz" I shut the lid on the keys and placed my elbows on the top and put my head in my hands.

"I know you are I can feel your emotions remember" he laughed quietly, trying to lighten the mood without using his ability "She will be fine Edward, she has us and we don't make the same mistake twice." he sounded so sure of himself it was hard not to believe that he was right.

"Thanks Jazz and tell Rose thanks as well, I know how hard it is for both of you to be away from Alice and Emmett and I really appreciate it" I stood from the piano stool and gave Jasper a smile, he gave me a grin back.

"I do miss Emmett a lot when his away, he's just so good-looking, but it a sacrifice that has to be made" he started to laugh and for the first time in ages I laughed too.

"Crap is that the time, I promised I would pick up Emmett and Alice from school, they went straight to school from hunting this morning so they don't have the car" he gave me a sharp pat on the back and ran out the front door, the engine to the Volvo started the next second and he sped off, Alice is going to be so pissed if he is late.

I turned towards the front door that was left open by Jasper fast exit and walked to shut it, the wind blew in and swept around me bringing with it the sweetest smell that I loved so much.

I took a deep breath and let the scent flow through me, it was intoxicating, wonderful, heavenly, it was my Bella.

I walked slowly to the window beside the door and looked out towards the forest, where I knew she was watching, she obviously didn't want to be seen.

I fought with the urge to run outside and take her in my arms, it was so hard but I fought it.

But Bella was here outside my house! I had to do something, but what?

I hurried over to the piano and lifted the lid…

**Bella's POV.. 2 hours earlier.**

"I need to hunt" I announced to the rest of my family at the lunch table, all their heads turned to face me.

"We'll come with you, I don't mind missing the rest of school" Val answered, taking my hand in hers.

"No! if we all ditch the school will suspect something, I'll go by myself, I need some time alone anyway" I smiled back to her and turned towards Caleb worrying about his reaction.

His face was calm but I could see his fists clenched in anger.

"Caleb" I placed my hand on his face.

"Let me come Bella, please" he spoke through clenched teeth, Damien and Selene looked around making sure the other students weren't watching.

"Caleb, please I'll be home before you, I promise" I smoothed my hand down his face and smiled to give him some reassurance.

He stopped shaking and grabbed my neck, pulling me close to him,

"I trust you" he whispered and then he crushed his lips to mine, wrapping both of his arms around my neck keeping me close as possible, my hand fell on to my lap as the kiss got more passionate and his hands made there way to my hair, still all the time pulling me closer, I would soon be in his lap if he didn't stop soon, all the time I couldn't stop thinking, this feels wrong! I let my shield down, _"Damien, help." _

I heard Damien cough, once, twice and on the third time I felt a tug from Caleb's side, I opened my eyes to find Damien's hand on Caleb's shoulder, Caleb looking furious at Damien's interruption.

"Everyone's staring" Damien hissed.

I looked around and found he was right, nearly every eye in the canteen was on us, I found myself looking at the Cullen's table and was thankful to see it empty.

"I'm going to go now" I whispered, not sure on what just happened.

Caleb smiled at me and kissed me quickly three more times and lent back on his chair with a smug look on his face.

"See you at home honey" he grinned.

I stood up and gave him a smile and glanced quickly at Damien to let him know I was thankful.

"Bye" I gave a small wave and headed towards the cafeterias back door which exits on to the parking lot, I rushed across the lot and crossed the road into the forest, as soon as I was clear from anyone's view from the street I picked up my pace and began to run faster and faster going deeper into the woods.

The branches cracked under my feet and the wind blew my hair so it flowed out behind me, I felt so free, it was wonderful.

I soon came to a small mountain, I could smell the lion straight away and knew it was half-way up, so I started to climb the cliff face, jumping from one ledge to the other.

The smell got stronger and I knew the lion was close, I could hear its heart beating, the sound made my mouth water.

Jumping up and grabbing the largest ledge I pulled myself up with ease and found a small cave in the mountain wall, the heart beat picked up and I heard the lion paws crunching along the gravel as it made its way to the caves exit towards me.

I ran and leapt on to a large boulder awaiting the lions arrival, it came out slowly, sniffing the air and ready to hunt, I went into a crouch and jumped from the boulder onto the lions back, it hissed at me in anger and before it had a chance to claw me I sunk my razor sharp teeth into the pulsing spot on the lions neck, the warm liquid flowing down my throat was heaven.

Full and satisfied I walked human sped around the woods, enjoying my time alone, my mind wandered to the events from the canteen, why had Caleb kissed me like that? But why did I care if Emmett or Alice saw?

No, I didn't care if _they_ saw, but if Edward had seen that kiss in their minds then that was a different matter, I didn't want him to see that.

Why? Do I care about Edward still?

Checking my watch I realised that school finished soon and I would have to start to make my way home, but I didn't want to go home it was like a invisible force was pulling me the other way.

I sprinted the way the force was pulling me, knowing just where I was going, towards the big white house.

It felt weird to be here, without being dragged along by Rosalie.

I was hid among the trees on the outskirts of the Cullen's drive, having a clear view of the house, I didn't want to go closer and risk being discovered and I knew that Edward might not be home yet from his hunting trip, but I wanted to wait.

The sun sparkled against the windows and the glare made it impossible to see inside of the house, I listened closely and could hear the quite mumbles of voices.

I moved closer to the house and hid behind a large spruce this was the closet tree near the house, but still my feet itched to move closer.

I glanced at my watch again, school was over ten minutes ago, but I still didn't want to move, what the heck is wrong with me, I started to curse myself for being so weak when I heard a door open, I peeked around the tree to see Jasper run from the house, he seemed to be in a hurry as he jumped into the Volvo and raced off up the drive.

They were back!

So does that mean Edward was in the house somewhere? Or did he stay out hunting?

My mind was going over hundreds of scenarios when the sunlight caught something in the front window, I froze as the sun hit the bronze tousled hair.

I ducked behind the spruce and grabbed my chest, did my heart just beat?

"Please don't let him see me" I chanted over and over in my head "Please, Please"

I swallowed still frozen to the spot, hiding while I perved on poor Edward, MOVE I screamed to my feet.

I took one step in front of me when I heard it…

The most beautiful music ever coming from the house, it was strangely familiar and so unbearably sweet.

It was a lullaby…It was _my_ lullaby!

My human memories came back to me thick and fast, the veil and mist lifted from them and exposed them to my mind.

The memory had sound and vision defects but that was just me being human at the time, but I could remember it all…Sitting on the piano bench with Edward, listening to Esme favourite composition, then hearing my lullaby, the tears I shed, the long gaze we shared when he finished playing.

It was heavenly to remember, I wanted to stay here forever…

Caleb! I could smell his scent in the air, he was running at full speed and getting nearer and nearer.

"Crap"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHHHHHHHHHH ….. Did that give you chillllsss [LOL]

So what did you think about that guys? What you expected eh?

Please review and do the poll! Please : )

thank you for everything

X Nicole & Jodie X


	14. True Colours

**Hello everyone… I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**

**I have a lot of reviewers I would like to mention, who are always so nice about the story and encourage me to write more. I will do this in the next few chapters.**

**thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Enjoy xx **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV.**

"Crap" I hissed.

Caleb was fast approaching and here I was outside my former boyfriends, no my former love's house, this wouldn't go down well.

Should I run and meet him or stay here? I moved my feet forwards and was just about to take off into a sprint when Caleb burst through the bushes in front of me, his face was furious.

"You promised" he screamed close up in my face.

My mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words to make this better, but none came out.

He grabbed my wrist and began to pull me towards the woods, I resisted and pulled back, I was scared, his grip was tight and even though I was just as strong as he was, it still hurt.

"Caleb, your hurting me" I gasped, could vampires get broken bones?

He stopped pulling me, but his grip didn't loosen, he looked at me close up and I noticed his eyes were black as coal.

"You PROMISED" he yelled once again "I got home and you weren't THERE" he spat venom in my face as he screamed.

I tried again to pull my arm away, but this just made him even more mad, his grip tighten, I then pushed my other hand against his chest with as much force as I could manage, but it was like rock hitting rock, he didn't even move a inch!

"Caleb, PLEASE!" I cried, but he just shook his head in disgust and started to pull me forwards again.

"LET HER GO NOW!" I turned to see Edward running down the porch steps, Caleb laughed to himself.

The Volvo screeched to a stop behind me and Alice, Jasper and Emmett rushed out and joined Edward, who was now at my side.

"LET HER GO CALEB" his velvet voice was full of hate and anger.

"Do you want to lose that arm, pretty boy!" Emmett stepped forwards and stood on my other side.

"I'm up for a little vamp shredding" Jasper added as he tried to push Alice behind him, but she smacked his hand away and walked forwards.

"Caleb I see your future and this doesn't end very well for you." her usual sweet voice was cold and harsh.

Caleb looked around at the Cullen's and laughed.

"When she's in danger and needs help your no where to be seen BUT when she's with her boyfriend, the one who _truly _loves her and who is no danger to her your all here!" he laughed again and pulled me close to him, his hand still tight on my wrist.

"Caleb, please" I begged again, but my pleas fell on deaf ears, all the Cullen's were growling now, Edward looked so enraged he was shaking, his fists clenched so hard I thought his knuckles would tear through his skin.

"I feel a ass whopping coming" Emmett growled "Care to join me Jasper, Edward?" Jasper nodded in agreement, but Edwards eyes never left me.

"Please guys, he wont hurt me just go, please" I was begging them now to leave us alone, I couldn't risk the Cullen's getting hurt because of me.

"NO! Bella I wont leave you!" Edward looked into my eyes as he spoke and I felt my cold heart melt, Caleb sighed and kissed the top of my head, which made Edward growl louder.

"Leave us alone" Caleb's spoke calmly "Turn around now and leave!"

Jasper, Alice and Emmett turned and started to walk back towards the house, Edward stayed, but he looked like he was fighting against himself, torn between leaving and staying.

I knew this look and I knew what Caleb was doing.

"Caleb stop!" I screamed "They are my family---" I stopped and corrected myself "They are my friends, you cant bend their will, its not fair, STOP!"

"Go away Edward" Caleb grinned as he spoke, completely ignoring me.

I mustered up all my strength and threw my shield out covering all the Cullen's, Jasper, Alice and Emmett was going up the porch steps when my shield met them, they all shook their heads as they realised what Caleb had just done to them and ran back to me even more livid than they were before.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, I looked at him and smiled, happy that his internal struggle was now over.

"Now I'm totally pissed" Emmett roared as he rushed forwards to punch Caleb in the face.

"Emmett no!" I shouted, Emmett stopped short of us with his fist raised ready to hit Caleb, his head turned from me to Edward.

"Bella this is what he deserves" Emmett hissed to me, I knew then that this wasn't going to be solved without violence from both sides and I didn't want that to happen, so I lifted my shield from my mind and spoke to Edward through my thoughts.

"_Edward, please I don't want this to end badly" _I looked at him and saw his eyes widen in shock, I guess he didn't know I could lift my shield to let him hear my thoughts.

I grinned at his expression and looked at Caleb to see if he noticed the silent discussion between Edward and I, luckily Emmett decided this was a good time to launch in to a full out rant of why Caleb should suffer a beating.

"_Edward, please I will be ok" _I pleaded but he just shook his head, stubborn as ever.

"_He wont hurt me, his just upset that I broke my promise that's all and then he goes and finds me here of all places!" _he didn't look very convinced, so I carried on _"If you care about me at all, you would do this for me." _Cheap shot, but they had to leave this was getting out of control. I looked into Edwards eyes and saw he was hurt, he wanted to show that he did care about me, but leaving me with Caleb was not something he wanted to do.

"PUTTING YOUR JEDI MIND TRICKS ON US, IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO BAD---" Emmett's rant was cut short by Edwards small whisper.

"Lets go guys" he mumbled again, turning away from me and Caleb.

"Edward" Alice shrill voice shouted "We cant leave her, tell him Jazz" she looked to Jasper who was eyeing Edward.

"No Edward's right, lets leave" he grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her towards the house, she looked around at me confused, "Emmett." Jasper shouted over his shoulder "Come on" he stopped and waited for Emmett to move.

Emmett's face was a mix between anger and disappointment, he loved a good fight and I knew he would sulk for hours about this one ending in a non-violent way and as on cue he clenched his fist tighter and punch the tall spruce, it cracked and spilt in half, sending a wave of needles and cones on top of us. He gave one last look of evil towards Caleb and walked off to join Jasper and Alice.

"Thank you Edward, at least you know your place" Caleb sounded so smug I could off hit him myself, "Come on Bella lets get you_ home_" he turned me to face him and kissed me on my forehead.

"Caleb" I whispered and nodded towards my wrist, which was still in his tight grasp, he let go straight away and put his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side and began to lead me back towards the woods.

I let my shield come back to me once I knew the Cullen's were safe from Caleb's ability and I turned to look over my shoulder to see Edward one last time before we left.

He was just stood there like a statue watching me go, so before we disappeared into the forest I lifted my shield once again and spoke to him using my thoughts.

"_Thank you Edward and say thank you to the others, I really appreciate you all for trying to help me." _I paused unsure whether I should say what else I wanted to, oh heck I might as well, _"And my lullaby was just so… beautiful, just like the first time I ever heard it" _I smiled at him and he gave me a crooked smile in return, but his smile didn't reach his eyes, which were blazing in agony…

**Edwards POV.**

"_Thank you Edward and say thank you to the others, I really appreciate you all for trying to help me." _She paused as if she wanted to say more, _"And my lullaby was just so… beautiful, just like the first time I ever heard it." _

She then gave me a gorgeous smile and even though I felt like my cold heart had shattered in to thousands of pieces I smiled back, as I watch that monster pull my Bella into the forest, his arm wrapped tight around her waist.

I snarled and kicked the broken spruce, which flew across the tree tops and landed somewhere in the forest with a loud crash.

Rage flowed through me as I ran into the house, Jasper and Emmett were stood by the window, while Alice was sat in the sofa.

"Jasper, why didn't you calm him down!" I yelled as I walked to face him.

"Edward I was trying!" he shook his head in disbelieve "It's hard to keep someone calm when your pretty pissed off yourself, she's my little sister Edward" he shouted his voice was full of sorrow and misery, he lowered his head into his hands and became silent.

I knew where he was coming from, I tried to read Caleb's mind but I was so furious at the time all thoughts around me became jumbled, only Bella's divine voice could break through to me.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to yell at you like that…I just hate seeing Bella in pain especially when someone she trust hurts---" I stopped talking mid sentence when I realised what I had said, I rushed to the sofa and sat down next to Alice, for the first time In year its felt like my legs could not hold my body weight.

I had asked myself this question so many times before, but it was a question that needed to be asked.

How could I let myself hurt Bella?

It felt like my whole world was gone, as if I was truly in my own hell… but then again anywhere where Bella existed wouldn't be Hell, it would be heaven.

"Edward, I don't need to be a mind reader to know what your thinking" Alice whispered sadly.

I looked up to see her and Jasper now sat at my side, his arm wound around Alice's waist. I stared into their loving eyes and knew they cared about me.

"Everything will be alright, you just have to wait okay" She paused and rubbed my shoulder "the plan will be perfect."

"What plan is that? the one to keep Bella safe, the one to find out the dirty on Caleb and Val, the one where Eddie---" Emmett's laughter boomed from the other side of the room, I stopped him mid sentence with a rasping growl. I wasn't going to let him make fun of me.

"I'm sorry Eddie-Kins… us having endless memory and all you would think that I would be able to remember all the plans, but there are just so many I cant even remember half of them" with that we all burst out laughing besides Emmett, he actually looked confused.

"Don't worry Emmett…tomorrow the plan shall be put in place and Bella hopefully will be happy again." Alice giggled in her high pitch tone. Oh great I can see some teasing coming from this plan…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV 

I wasn't paying attention to the road ahead of us, I was too busy thinking about what was going to happen today at school, after the incident with Caleb and the Cullen's.

Me and Caleb haven't spoke since yesterday, but I had already decided to forgive him, I had been with him for nearly 150 years and I love him. I suppose if I found him at his ex-girlfriends when he promised to be home, I would be heartbroken too.

Just at the thought of it I pushed my foot down on the accelerator going even faster.

"Bella…are you alright dear" Caleb said stoking my hand which was gripped firmly on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just…I don't know… curious?" I didn't know what else to tell him, apart from the truth but I cant imagine me saying 'Yes Caleb I was there spying on Edward because I might still care for him' as that wouldn't go down to well.

Caleb smiled and moved his hand to my face where he began to trace my lips with his thumb, he then lent over and gently kissed my cheek.

"There is no need to apologise, it was just lucky that blonde guy sent me a couple calming waves or I would have tore them limb from limb" he laughed loudly along with Val, I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of my family hurt or dead.

It was quiet for a while after that, until I heard a few beeps of a horn come from behind us.

I looked in my rear view mirror to see Damien's Lamborghini and a Bugatti Veyron racing side by side behind us.

"What the Heck does Damien think he is doing, he is racing a Bugatti, that car is faster than ours let alone his Lamborghini, silly bo---" I stopped my sentence when I noticed it was Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's in the other car.

I could see Emmett grinning at Damien who was trying to speed up, if they kept this up, he was going to hit my Ferrari and he knows better than to hit _my_ car.

I pulled my shield down and spoke through my mind to Damien.

"_if you hit my car I promise I will destroy your Lamborghini, I will even ask Emmett to help" _I laughed in my head. With that Damien backed off with a scared look on his face, I smiled happily in my victory, when I noticed Edward sitting beside Emmett, he was grinning?

Crap! I forgot he could read my mind when I let my shield down, I laughed silently. Edward knew how much Damien loved his car and how much Emmett would love to help destroy it.

Without thinking I let my shield down again.

"_You do realise it is rude to listen into other peoples thoughts Edward Cullen" _I looked back in my mirror to see him laughing his head off, I couldn't help but giggle.

Caleb and Val looked at me confused but I just shook my head at them and looked back in my mirror to see Edwards lips moving rather fast, then the rest of them burst out laughing, he must have told them what I was thinking.

I looked back towards the road and pressed my foot down on the accelerate when I noticed the black Bugatti speeding up beside us, seriously they're not going to over take me, no one can overtake my Ferrari!

I wound my window down as they came level beside us, Edward's window was already rolled down for Emmett to shout out some kind of abuse to me.

"Hey Bella, why you driving backwards for?" he laughed leaning over Edward to shout to me, I looked at him confused but he just laughed.

I didn't quite understand what he meant before the engine of his car roared and he sped off in front of us and kept there.

I clenched my teeth together trying to fight the urge of hitting Emmett's new car up the arse, when I saw Alice turn around in her seat and wave to me, I calmed down instantly and smiled back.

I began waving to her when two harsh growls sounded, I turned around to see Caleb and Valerie growling through their teeth, this made me furious!

I was put off most of the drive to school, Edward kept peeking a look at me in his mirror, giving me his beautiful crooked smile.

He knew I lost all concentration when he dazzled me, it was like he wanted Emmett's car damaged, I laughed to myself at the thought of me hitting his car.

I was so glad when we arrived at school.

Just the same as everyday the Cullen's would park across the lot from us and watch us as we left for lessons. Caleb, Valerie and Selene had drama so they split from me and Damien half way as we walked to math.

"Damien what were you laughing at in the car this morning" I asked as we walked toward room 72, his eyes widened and his lips pulled into a grin.

"Nothing you need to worry your little head about" he laughed ruffling his hand in my hair, I pulled away with a growl and stopped to stare at him.

"Please Damien" I said fluttering my eyelashes and sticking out my bottom lip, I wrapped my arms around his waist giving him the best puppy dog face I could pull. He looked at me and sighed heavily.

"Edward loves you Bella, that's all I'm saying" he mumbled my hands loosened around his waist and my mouth dropped open, why was he telling me this? I knew he liked the Cullen's but why would he want to lose me to another family?

"W-what… I d-don't understand?" I whispered low enough for only Damien to hear.

He looked at me and hugged me tightly in his strong arms, he didn't say anything and just kissed my hair.

"Just think about that Bella" he said quietly into my ear, he leaned away from me and gave me a smile before we walked into our maths classroom.

The teacher as per usual was staring at us as we took our seats.

I did all the work that was assigned to me in just 35 minutes, of course with a little help from Damien. The stares we got from the pupils when me and Damien announced we were finished was hilarious, he had to bite his lip to prevent him from bursting out laughing.

Even though I loved this lesson, I was so relieved when it was over.

Me and Damien packed up our books and made our way to next lesson, after what Damien had just told me I was nervous about going to this lesson…double biology!

I split from my brother as we passed history and I walked to the science block in silence, with every step I became more worried about seeing Edward.

My legs were shaken by the time I reached biology, I couldn't go in and face Edward,

ditching seemed to be the best option for today.

I turned to walk away from the classroom when I surprisingly stumbled over my own feet and fell into a pair of smooth strong arms…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH MY GOD! Goosebumps **

**Please keep reviewing as all of your reviews have been awesome!**

**I have decided who Bella is going to be with…it will be a shock! *wink***

**thank you for reading and the reviews…hope you enjoy!**

**Xx Nicole and Jodie xX**


	15. Cryptic

**HELLO EVERYONE : )**

**IM HAPPY TO BE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER, THIS ONE IS LONG - I LIKE WRITING FOR YOU GUYS.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PAGE THAT SHOWS ALL THE CHARACTERS AND WHAT I THINK THEY WOULD LOOK LIKE, ROUGHLY!**

**THANKYOU EVERYONE AND ENJOY! X**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

I turned to walk away from the doorway when I tripped and fell into a pair of smooth strong arms. I looked up to see Edward's beautiful topaz eyes staring into mine, I tried to move but I was frozen much like yesterday.

His lips turned up into a small grin as I just laid there in his arms, when I realised I had no intention on moving, but I had too, I felt my eyes widen as I struggled out his arms.

Edward pulled me gently up and stood me of my feet still grinning his perfect crooked smile.

I quickly straightened out my clothes, slung my bag over my arm and looked at him speechless.

"Thank you Edward" I mumbled looking up at his face which was relatively amused from my fall "Please remember I'm not as breakable as I used to be"

"Breakable or not Bella I don't want you hurt" Edward velvety voice whispered pulling lose strands of hair away from my face and tucking them neatly behind my ear, I loved it when he did that.

"I can see your still a little clumsy, even as a vampire" he said laughing quietly, he then leant in toward me so his face was inches from mine when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Miss Cromwell, Mr Cullen I hope im not disrupting anything but I'm planning on starting class soon, would you care to join us?" Mr White said sarcastically gesturing toward the classroom which was full of sniggering, giggling students.

I looked toward Edward and he gave a small nod, I turned back and smiled at Mr White as I walked into the classroom followed by Edward.

All the girls were glaring at me and smiling at him that made me furious who do they think they are swooning over Edward, was I jealous?

I sat down at the back of the room in my usual spot, Edward followed and sat next to me, all the girls eyes followed him.

I crossed my legs feeling uncomfortable with all the stares, I was glad when the teacher finally started the lesson.

"Today we are doing the phases of mitosis, please grab yourself a partner" he said as he put a microscope and slides on each table. As soon as he said go all the girls and boys rushed over towards our table and stood in front of us looking hopeful.

I sighed heavily.

"Hey Bella" came a voice over my right shoulder, I looked around to see a dark haired boy drooling at my presence, oh great another Mike Newton!

"Can you be my partner please" he begged, I looked over towards Edward who was gripping onto the lab tables edge to keep himself from killing the boy.

"I'm sorry but my partner is Edward" I laughed reaching over and putting my hand on top of Edwards, making small circled with my fingertips on the top of his hand.

I could see his mouth turn into a smile as I turned away all the possible lab partners along with Edwards.

I turned towards him and gave him a big smile, when I caught a girls conversation on the other side of the room.

"_Yeah not only does she take all the decent guys, I will be Edwards girlfriend even if I have to steal him from that little tramp" _at that moment I was out my seat a growl ripping from my throat, I was walking toward her my hands balled into fists when Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me back from the girl.

"Edward if you don't let me go I will hurt you" I leaned my head back and whispered, he sighed and kept dragging me back to our table.

I could see the girl staring at me from her lab table looking terribly scared; it would make her more scared if she knew I could kill her in two seconds flat.

"Calm down Bella… I wont let you hurt her and if you think what she said was bad try hearing her thoughts, now calm down!" he said in a very serious tone, he leant down and kissed my cheek making my knees go weak.

I was lucky that he was supporting me as we walked back to our table, or I would have fell right over.

Why does Edward Cullen still have this effect on me, I'm in love with Caleb!

As we sat back down, I scanned the room to see if anyone else caught my outburst, luckily everyone was busy with their work, the bitchy girl kept throwing glances at me over her shoulder and I felt my rage building up in me again.

"Bella" Edward warned.

"I'm sorry Edward" I mumbled "Anyway we need to do this class, even though we did it the first time we met" I laughed at the now faded human memory.

He handed me the microscope and smiled, I took it and examined the slide when I realised Edwards hands balled into fists again.

I would have thought he was angry if it wasn't for his placid face, it confused me!

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked as I placed my hand on his forearm, it was out of pure habit. Edward looked down at my hand and I pulled it away quickly and placed it on my lap with the other.

"_Bella you cant keep touching him, he will get the wrong idea, you love Caleb!" _I shouted at myself in my head, when I noticed Edward gazing at me at the corner of my eye, as I stared into space wrestling with my inner self.

I turned hastily back toward him and raised my eyebrow waiting for his answer.

"Its nothing Bella, I just not feeling very happy" Edward face was full of pain, he turned to his work book and began writing.

His answer made me confused, he was so happy just moments ago, what had changed this? He must of heard something he didn't like.

He looked so troubled, I couldn't help but reach over again and place my hand on his cheek, stroking his marble skin.

He closed his eyes and sighed gently making his cool breath hit my skin, sending a shiver through me, when I realised what I was doing _again_.

I slowly pulled my hand away shocked from realisation, oh god why did I keep doing this, what was wrong with me? What about Caleb…? How could I keep being so stupid? I had to leave before I went one step to far, this girl touching Edward isn't me, I don't cheat!

I started packing my books into my bag, when Edwards eyelids flew open with a new look in them.

"Bella where are you going?" he asked holding onto my arm as I tried to make a break for it.

"I'm so sorry Edward…" I choked out, I could feel my chest becoming heavier and tighter from the sobs that were building up, I had to get out before I burst.

Edward face was pained and gently let go of my arm, I smiled at his compliance.

I hurried out the room as fast as I could, keeping within normal human pace.

The teacher looked at me confused as I rushed out the door and into the hall, he never told me to stop, he knew by the look on my face not to question my actions.

I strolled outside slowly and collapsed against the wall of the science building, my back hit the wall with some force and the bricks crumbled a little, I slid down the wall and sat on the wet ground as my sobs were finally released, I curled my knees to my chest and hid my face in them.

I was just thinking of how much worst can this day get when I heard the exit door of the science block open, I didn't need to look to know who it was, I could smell his heavenly scent from miles away. He came and stood right in front of me and I heard the air whoosh as he got down on his knees to face me

"Go away…Please" I croaked, but he never moved.

"Bella, I cant ignore you when your crying…" Edward groaned and stroked my arm, I didn't raise my head to look at him, it was easier this way.

He then placed his hand on my head and began to caress my hair, playing with the curls between his fingers.

"Edward….please…just…don't" I sniffed, trying to calm myself down, I really missed Jasper right now.

I lifted my head to now look at him, his eyes were glazed and he looked distressed, I then hated myself for letting him see me this way. I went to put my head back to my knees when his hand caught hold of my chin, he lifted it up so he could see my face.

"Isabella Swan, I love----" his sentence was cut short by the loud ringing of the bell, causing all the students to burst from the buildings around us, hurrying to meet friends or go get to the cafeteria for lunch.

We looked around at everyone, no one seemed to notice me sat on the ground with Edward beside me with his hand still holding my chin, he quickly let go and gave me a apologetic smile.

He stood up and offered me his hand to help me up, I took up his offer and he gently pulled me from the floor, I looked at him waiting to see if he wanted to finish his sentence, but he was looking at the history building.

"You better get going" he sighed.

I frowned, now he was trying to get rid of me?

"Caleb" he mumbled as he pointed to the doors where Caleb was just exiting from, he was scowling at Edward and I realised that he still had my hand, how had I not noticed that?

Oh great!

Caleb was fast approaching, so I let go off Edwards hand, he smiled at me, then left quickly before Caleb reached us, I could see the anger in his eyes, but before I could say anything he had his lips placed firmly to mine, with one hand in my hair and the other wrapped tightly around my waist causing all the students in the area to stop and stare at us.

I could feel everyone's glare on us, including Edwards. That's when I pulled away.

I wasn't going to kiss him in front off a load of students and especially not in front of Edward!

He wasn't doing this because he loved me, it was only because Edward was stood a few feet away from us.

I looked around at all the staring students and all gave them an evil glower, they all looked away and carried on with what they were doing before that kiss, when I came to Edward I just turned away, I didn't want to see the pain I had conflicted on him.

_God… _again with the caring!

I turned to look at Caleb who was smirking over my shoulder, with a smug look on his face. He was looking at Edward.

"What the heck are you doing Caleb?" I shouted at him in front of all the students, I didn't care that they had all stopped to watch us again. Caleb looked at me confused.

"His my friend Caleb, please respect him!" I said low enough for our ears only, Caleb looked over to Edward and then back to me.

"Ok" he smiled given me one quick kiss then grabbed my hand to tow me to lunch, as we went I looked over my shoulder to see Edward still stood in the same place watching us leave, a burning pain crushed my chest and shot through me like I had been struck by lightening, it physically hurt me to leave Edward… "_That's not good"_ a voice shouted in my head _"Not good at all!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick stop at Caleb's locker to put away our books we made our way to the cafeteria, but as we walked into the lunch hall I was surprised to see only Valerie and Selene sat at our normal table, where on earth was Damien?

I scanned the room to see him sat with the Cullen's on their usual table, Alice and Jasper were not at lunch today.

I chuckled lightly as I watched Damien shove a hand full of fries into his mouth and started chewing like some kind of animal, All the Cullen's were in hysterics, Edward laughed but there was no humour to his tone, I felt so guilty.

Caleb's growl caught my attention, I looked around at him stunned. He was just staring toward the Cullen's table, I just ignored him and walked towards them.

I walked through the gaps between the tables, and hastily made my way to the Damien and the Cullen's.

I heard Caleb saying hi to the others on our usual table and guessed he wouldn't be joining me to come and speak to Damien.

Edward was smiling at me when I got to their table, and I smiled back after making sure Caleb wasn't looking in my direction.

"Hey, I'm sorry if Damien is causing you trouble" I apologized.

"Don't worry Bella, we don't mind… I never thought a vampire could like human food before" Rosalie laughed "and I thought Emmett was bad"

Emmett looked at Rose sticking out his bottom lip, she giggled beautifully and kissed his cheek, making his pout turn into a grin, I couldn't help but let a small laugh out myself.

Damien and Emmett were so alike it was scary.

"Believe me its worse when we get home and have to suffer the consequences for it" I said patting Damien's shoulder "Damien are you joining us for lunch, since you have our fair share of food?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked at the Cullen's.

"Sorry guys, but duty calls" with that him and Emmett burst out laughing, yeah defiantly alike, we all rolled our eyes as Damien got up from his seat and handed me his spare tray.

"See you later" me and Damien said together as we walked away back toward the tabled where are family were sat, I took a deep breath to preparing for the lecture I was going to get from Caleb.

We both sat down in are usual spots, me next to Caleb and Damien next to Selene.

I sighed heavily as I put the tray between us, he slowly lifted his head to glare at me saying nothing, great the silent treatment.

We all sat in silence as Damien stuffed his face with the food from all of our trays, I could hear the laughs coming from the Cullen's table from way over here.

I looked over to see Emmett smacking his knee with laughter.

"Excuse me" a girls voice sounded from my other side. I looked around to see a short, chubby red head with lots of freckles, she had the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Hi uh…can we help you?" I asked questionably, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm Gracie, I'm helping Alice Cullen with the Talent show. Ive just came over to give you and your family a letter… attendance is mandatory" she smiled handing us each a red envelope with black theatre masks on, I opened mine…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Summer Talent Show**_

_**Alice Cullen and Gracie Lowe would like to invite you to this years summer talent show**_

_**On the Friday 23**__**rd**__** July at 6:30 pm**_

_**Acts to include singing, dancing and bands.**_

_**Attendance is mandatory, everyone must attend as requested from Mr Isaacs.**_

_**Refreshments and food will be served**_

_**Admission is free, but donations will be taken for the music and drama department**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Alice Cullen and Gracie Lowe**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Friday the 23rd is today! I didn't even hear anything about a talent show and now I find out its mandatory, I was planning on going hunting tonight, well I suppose I could go hunting before or maybe ditch school tomorrow?

"Um…Gracie, do we all have to attend, because I kind of had plans?" I smiled my best smile trying to get her to give me special treatment and let me off.

"I'm sorry Bella, but attendance _is_ mandatory, Mr Isaacs has requested everyone to attend, sorry its late notice, the letters were supposed to be given out last week but Alice couldn't decided on the stationary she wanted to use" she looked at us and smiled.

"Okay…looks like we're going to be attending a talent show tonight guys, thanks for the letter" I said toward Gracie who smiled and began to walk away, when she stopped and skipped back to our table.

"I totally forgot Bella should I sign you up, I've heard you're a pretty good singer" she asked pulling out a little notebook from her bag and pressing her pen to the page. I quickly waved my hands in front my face.

"NO! I mean no thank you…I'm just planning on watching" I laughed lowering my hands to my side "who told you I was a good singer?"

"Oh, Emmett Cullen, you know Alice's brother?" she said pointing over to the Cullen's table, I looked around to see Emmett and Rosalie laughing their arse's off.

A low growl escaped my chest as I grimaced at them, before I got distracted by the girl again.

"That's ok, sorry I asked. I better be off now I've got to hand the rest of these out before the end of school, I'm already running late. I will see you tonight" she giggled before running off to the table next to ours.

I put the invitation back in the envelope and placed it inside the zip-up pocket inside my bag, when I noticed Caleb screwing his up.

I frowned at his annoyance, why was he being such a grumpy vamp recently.

"Caleb we're going tonight whether you screw up your invite or not, its mandatory" I scolded him, ripping the invite from his hand and smoothing it back out, it made me mad when he was like this.

"Yeah Caleb, I want to go… I was looking forward to seeing some of the teachers acts" Valerie laughed tapping her invitation with a grin on her face.

She looked towards him and gave a puppy dog grin, he soon softened up.

"Fine, but Damien can you please stop eating now or you will throw up at the show" he moaned, making Damien stop shoving the food into his mouth.

I looked at them stunned, nothing and I mean nothing would ever stop Damien from eating, well I be dammed…it was possible.

We all exploded with laughter, Damien was always our main source of amusement.

When I was human I used to love talent shows, maybe I still will, not to be to childish, but I'm actually rather excited about this.

"So are we going hunting before the show or tomorrow?" I asked taking a bite of Damien's sandwich, they all stared at me baffled at what I had just done except Damien.

His eyebrows made a straight line on his forehead and his teeth clenched, oh right…he hates people touching his food! I quickly took the sandwich out my mouth and placed it back on his tray.

I put my hands up surrendering and he smiled. Crazy boy!

"Well we we're going tomorrow, plus I heard its supposed to be sunny tomorrow" he said tapping the screen of his Iphone, there on the screen was a little sun next to the 24th, I nodded my head as he slipped it back into his jeans pockets "So lets ditch the rest of school and go after lunch" Damien looked so proud at solving our problem.

"Me, Val and Caleb should go after lunch, you and Selene should go after school before the show, its best if we all don't disappear together." I suggested.

Damien and Selene nodded in agreement with me but Caleb shook his head.

"If you don't mind Val, could I go alone with Bella, I need to speak to her about something." Caleb patted Val's hand as he spoke, she just shrugged not really caring when she hunted.

"Caleb I'm going into the woods to hunt, if you wanted something…stronger maybe I should go alone with Val" I held back my cringe, I had known for 147 years that Caleb, Selene and Damien hunted humans on occasions, but it still made me feel sick to think of someone dying for them.

"No, veg is fine for me today and I really do need to talk to you" he grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my seat, I turned to look at the others and they all avoided eye contact with me, Damien looked… miserable?

--------------------------------------------------------------

After chasing a herd of deer and filling up on a grizzly bear, me and Caleb walked hand in hand back towards the school, it didn't end for another hour so we had plenty of time to talk.

I was worried and wanted to know what was going on?

Caleb sensed my worry and stopped to sit down on a fallen tree, he pulled me to sit next to him and put his arms around my waist, I looked at him waiting to hear what he wanted to say, but he just lent over and kissed me softly.

This didn't feel good my vampire senses were tingling!

His lips moved to my jaw and down my neck, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away, I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" I whispered confused, he smoothed his hand across my face and sighed.

"Bella honey, its time." he took my hands in his and kissed them both.

"Time for what!" I was getting mad, I hated cryptic conversations it reminded me so much of Edward and the way he was around human me when we first met.

"Time to move on, time to leave Forks" he smiled at me, like this was a good thing.

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless, the burning pain hit me again and I put my hand to my chest to check I wasn't on fire, I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't move, what about school, our family, the Cullen's, but most of all what about Edward…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IS BELLA GOING TO LEAVE????? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON : )**

**IM SUPER EXCITED ABOUT THESE CHAPTERS, I REALLY HOPE YOU LOVE THEM!**

**IVE DECIDED THAT THIS STORY WILL BE AROUND 21/22 CHAPTERS LONG AND THEN THE SEQUEL WILL ALSO BE UPLOADED ONTO THE SAME STORY… NOT ANOTHER!**

**THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING IM SO THANKFUL FOR ALL YOUR YOU REVIEWS AND COMMENTS.**

**ON MY PAGE IT SHOWS YOU ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE STORY WHAT I THINK THEY WOULD LOOK LIKE, INCLUDING THE CARS. SO CHECK THEM OUT.**

**THANKYOU EVERYONE, YOU'RE THE BEST READERS EVER AND I APPRECIATE YOU GUYS LIKE ANYTHING!**

**THANKS X NICOLE & JODIE X**


	16. Talent Show

**Hello everybody - 2 chapters in one day yay!**

**Finally were getting somewhere with the Caleb vs Edward?**

**The next few chapters are going to be crazy and I really cant wait to show you, I've even got Goosebumps {LOL}**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review, all your reviews are so great and I would love to thank all of you**

**ENJOY : ) X **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella, speak to me please!" Caleb was knelt in front of me now, I was still frozen in shock, so many questions were running through my mind.

He had been begging me to answer him for awhile now, how long time wise I didn't know, but it had felt like days.

"Why? When?" a cold voice said, it took me a few minutes to realise it was myself talking.

I met Caleb's eye line and saw he was deep in thought, but what was there to think about, surely he would know the reasons for us having to move.

"Bella, when we moved out here it was to start afresh, but that didn't happen for you and its not fair for us to stay here anymore especially when it hurts you to see _it_ every day" he stood back up and came to sit beside me again, his arm went over my shoulder as he tucked me under my arm.

I was stunned, so us moving was for my benefit! Then why didn't I get a say in the move?

But what hurt me the most was something else he said.

"See _it_ everyday" I whispered. He exhaled and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah you know, _him_" I stared at him confused, my mouth wide open.

"Edward." he said, laughing at my stupidity for not know who he was on about.

I suppressed a growl that was slowly building, how dare he talk about Edward like that! Edward was sweet, noble and selfless, he was not a _it_.

"We're not going till Sunday, so you have plenty of time to say goodbye to your other friends" he smiled at me like he was doing a huge favour giving me one day to say goodbye to the Cullen's.

But I couldn't leave, but Caleb and the others are my family, could I leave them?

Caleb squeezed my shoulder again to give me what I guessed was reassurance, but his touch made me feel angry.

"How does Damien, Selene and Val feel about this?" I stood up and faced him, letting his arm drop to his side.

"Umm… you see Bella, its just… Damien and Selene are staying here" he said the last few words so quick, I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"Sorry, What did you just say?" I moved closer to him, but he stood up as well.

"It will be just you, me and Val moving, Damien and Selene want to stay here" I heard him clearly that time.

"WHAT" I screamed, how could they leave us!

"Its their choice Bella!" He looked shocked at my outrage, like us leaving the rest of the family would be ok!

"What about my choice Caleb, what if I don't want to move!" I walked over to stand right up close to him "Do I get a choice?" I whispered to him.

"No! You're my mate, where I go you go!" he went to touch my face, but I backed away, stunned at his answer. So I did get a choice after all, him or Forks.

"I thought this is what you would want? Imagine going to school and not have to worry about seeing _that_ every da---"

"STOP, CALLING HIM, _IT _OR_ THAT_, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed so loud my voice echoed through the whole forest, Caleb's mouth dropped open in horror, his eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"HE'S A GOOD GUY, HONEST AND SWEET, HIS…my friend" my yelling turned to a whisper as I turned away from Caleb and moved back to sit on the fallen tree.

Silence had never been so loud, my mind was screaming so many things to me, even I had trouble trying to sort it all out. Caleb was still standing with his back to me, but I was glad, I couldn't look at him right now anyway.

Sudden movement in the forest made me return to my senses, I took a deep breath and smelt it was Damien, Selene and Val, so I didn't bother to move, Caleb must of knew it was them too as he also stayed still.

"Hey guys, you've been out here for ages, what have you been up to?" I looked up to see Damien wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, trust Damien to not sense the mood around him.

"Shut up Damien" I scolded, he looked hurt at what I had said, but I didn't care, they had all lied to me.

Selene and Val soon came rushing out from the trees and could tell straight away something was not right, Selene rushed to Damien's side and Val did the same to Caleb.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you, but Caleb said to wait, that the longer you had to wait to leave the worst it would be for you." Selene spoke softly then hurried over and crouched beside me.

"I don't want to leav--" I held back a sob, I didn't want to cry again.

"Then stay Bella, stay with us!" she gave me a warm smile and touched my face.

"SELENE" Caleb hissed as he jumped between me and Selene knocking her back slightly.

"CALEB" growled Damien as he leapt to put himself in front of Selene, his growls were so menacing they scared me a little, "She has the right to offer Bella this!" his eyes narrowed and he crouched down, he was totally pissed.

"Bella's _my_ mate, she cant offer her a life without ME!" Caleb crouched down as well and snarled at Damien, I looked around for Val worried about her reaction to this near fight, but she was sat on a branch of a big oak tree, watching them like she was watching a good movie, she didn't seem to care what happened.

"STOP" me and Selene shrieked at the same time, they both raised up out of their crouches eyeing each other suspiciously.

"Look we have to hunt, the show is in a couple of hours, so lets all calm down and discuss this later, ok" Selene looked to Damien and Caleb. They both nodded in agreement, but I heard Caleb mutter "There's nothing to discuss."

"I'm not going to the stupid show" the stubborn side of me was rearing its ugly head now " If we're leaving then there's no point!" I hopped on to the tree I was just sat on and folded my arms across my chest.

"Bell's its mandatory, you kinda have to go, I might even decide to sing!" Damien laughed at his own joke and I held back a giggle, the thought of Damien singing was enough to break any tension.

"Fine, I'll go!" I hissed "But we will discuss this later, I get a say in this!" I spoke to Damien but I saw Caleb flinch, he knew that was directed at him.

"Fine Bell's, so can me and Selene go now, I have a stomach full of bad cafeteria food and its making plans for a return any time now" Damien held his stomach and puffed out his cheeks making reaching sounds, everyone took a step back away from him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV. 3 Hours Earlier!**

Caleb's hand was tight around Bella's as he pulled her from her seat.

"No, veg is fine for me today and I really do need to talk to you" I heard him whisper to her as she got up.

What did he want to talk about? I tried to read his mind, but all he kept repeating was how Bella was _his_ and the images he would think of all the time was him kissing Bella and that was enough to make me want to kill him, so in the end I gave up.

Caleb rushed past us towing Bella behind him, as always he totally ignored us, but Bella gave me a heart crushing smile, I smiled back and then she was gone out the exit.

"Did Bella look worried to you" Rosalie asked me and Emmett, I didn't see anything but her gorgeous smile.

"Yeah, now you mention it " Emmett replied sounding a little worried, I started to panic now, how could I off been so stupid!

"I'm going after her!" I yelled as I stood up quickly, knocking my chair over in the process, but Emmett was faster and stronger, his hand grabbed my arm and held me in place.

"Calm down Eddie, don't get your panties in a bunch, she'll be fine" he laughed at me, I growled back at him, now wasn't the time for jokes.

"Stop it both of you, there are other students here you know" Rosalie scolded quietly as she came beside me and picked up my chair, she then rammed it up behind my legs so I fell back onto it, this made Emmett laugh even more.

"And you can shut up as well" she then whacked Emmett on the back of his head as she passed by him to sit back down.

I grinned to myself, but went back to worrying about Bella.

"Do you think Alice can see Bella clearly enough yet?" I mumbled to Emmett, he just shrugged back at me, still sulking about the whack Rose had given him.

"_Still foggy, last time I asked her"_ Rosalie answered me in her mind, while checking her hair in the reflection of her spoon.

I had itchy feet, I needed to move, I needed to find Bella! Without her around it was like my vision had lost colour, everything was in black and white and the pain of her not being with me was just horrendous.

The bell rang signalling lunch was over, when I heard Selene's thoughts, she must off unblocked herself from me.

"_Edward can you and your family wait behind for a few minutes, Damien and I want to tell you something, but wait in till Val goes to class."_ she re-blocked herself and Damien again, I looked over and nodded, then on cue Val got up, bid her family goodbye and hurried of to her next lesson.

Emmett and Rose got up to leave and looked at me to do the same, I shook my head and nodded towards Damien and Selene who was now making their way over to us.

"They want to tell us something?" I whispered, Rose and Em both sat down quickly, exchanging confused looks with each other.

"Hey guys, enjoy lunch" Damien laughed as he licked his fingers, Emmett started to chuckle along with him.

"You had something you wanted to tell us?" I asked Selene, ignoring Damien and Emmett's stupid jokes.

"Do you mind if we sit" she asked politely waving to the empty seats in front of her, I nodded.

"You don't have to ask Selene" and I meant it, these two were honest vamps, I didn't need to read their minds to know that, she smiled at me and sat down dragging a chatting Damien with her.

"Sorry babe, you have my full attention" Damien answered a unspoken question and pulled himself closer to Selene.

"Edward, its Bella" she whispered, now she had _my_ full attention.

"Is she is ok? Is she hurt? Its something to do with Caleb isn't it?" I clenched my fist and a growl rumbled through me.

"Eddie calm down" Emmett put his hand on my shoulder to keep me in my place.

"She's fine Edward, but…" She looked at Damien for help, but I was getting really impatient. Damien sighed and smacked his hand down on the table.

"Ok Edward here it is straight for you , Caleb and Val are moving away, not sure where yet, but their leaving on Sunday, the part you wont like is that Bella's going with them… ok bye" he got up to leave but Selene pulled him back down.

"WHAT" Emmett and Rose shouted at the same time, they both went into a chorus of 'she cant go' and 'Its Caleb fault', but I was stunned into silence, my Bella, my one true love was leaving…

"Edward, Edward!" I don't know how long, they were calling me for but I was lost in a trance, they all continued to speak as though I wasn't there.

"Can vampires go into shock" "Should I smack him around a little" "Throw some water in his face"

Bella was leaving…I couldn't be without her, not again!

"Then don't be! Edward get a grip and let me tell you something else!" Damien was on his feet now leaning over the table towards me, he must of heard what I was thinking.

"Listen Edward, They are leaving BUT I don't think Bella wants to!" he smiled at me proud that he had got my attention.

"How do you know that?" I muttered quietly.

Damien leaned closer to me, his smile turned into a smug grin.

"Eddie, Eddie" he shook his head side to side slowly and then winked at Emmett, who started to laugh again, "Enough with the jokes!" I growled.

Selene hit Damien on the arm and he carried on talking.

"Well you see…when Bella lifts her shield to ask me things, I do hear what she's thinking, but while her shields down, I kind of take advantage and dig around and see what else she's been thinking off and lets just say, your face came up…a lot!" he sat back down and folded his arms, "Told you I was good" he joked to Emmett.

"A lot" I whispered dazed.

"He said a lot, didn't he you fool" Rosalie tutted.

"What you need to ask yourself now Edward is what are you going to do about it?" Selene patted my arm as she spoke "We have warned you now Edward about this, it was our covens personal business and we shared it with you, use this information wisely." She gave me one last smile and grabbed Damien's arm.

"Time we all got back to class guys" Damien groaned as he got up and took Selene's hand.

Selene dragged Damien out of the canteen off to their next lesson, before the doors shut on them Damien bellowed "Stick to the plan Edward, stick to the plan" he laughed to himself all the way down the hall.

"Mind readers, annoying aren't they!" Emmett boomed.

I didn't care about what Emmett had to say, Bella still cares about me! I needed Bella and from what Damien had just said she might need me too.

"_Edward, Edward, the plan needs tweaking can you come to see me please" _Alice's annoying thoughts flooded my mind, guess I better go and see what she needs…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV. 6.00pm In The Afternoon**

"Bella, Bella!" I turned around to see Alice skipping over to see me.

"Hi Alice" I smiled, she was always so happy it was hard to be sad with her around.

"Where's the rest of the Cromwell clan" she asked, looking around for them "You didn't come alone did you?"

"No Alice, they are around here somewhere?" now I was looking around trying to find them, the halls were packed with so many people, I could smell Damien and Selene, but not Caleb or Val?

"Well enjoy the show Bella, I have to run, lots of things left to do" she lent forwards to kiss me goodbye, but as she kissed my cheek I felt something being pushed into my hand, a note?. "Read it soon, but alone" she whispered, she gave me a little grin and danced off into the auditorium.

I slipped the note into my pocket feeling very confused.

The doors to the auditorium opened and all the students started to hurry in, I stepped to one side to let them all move in and I saw Damien and Selene inline.

"Where is Caleb and Val?" I asked them, they looked around and shook their heads.

"I don't know Bella, I think they are running late, you know what Val's like, should we save you all a seat?"

"Yes thanks Selene" I smiled, at least I would get a good seat, but where were they? I stretched up on my tip-toes to see above the crowds of students.

"Bella" I spun around to see Caleb running with Val along the halls towards me "Sorry we are late, Val took her time getting ready, its lucky you went on without us" he pulled me close and kissed my cheek.

"That's fine, come on, Selene and Damien are saving us seats" I pulled him towards the entrance, but I then remembered the note!

"Actually guys you go on in and find the others, I need to see Alice quickly" I was so bad at lying, I didn't think he would believe me, but he did!

"That's fine honey, don't be long" he kissed me again and pulled Val in through the doors.

I didn't have long before the show started, so I rushed around the corner into a empty classroom and opened the note, the scent hit me first and I inhaled it deeply, it was breathtaking, this note was from Edward?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearest Bella,

I need to speak to you, will you please meet me outside room 23.

I will wait in till 6.30 for you, so please don't feel like you have to come and meet me.

Forever yours.

Edward Cullen .x.x.x.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was already running before I finished the note, I checked my watch it was 6.31.

Oh no!

I rounded the corner near room 23 and saw Edward walking away, I opened my mouth to call him, when he turned around and raced over to meet me.

His hands flew to my face as he inhaled deeply, I put my hands on top of his and pulled them slowly away.

"Edward, you wanted to see me" I whispered, looking into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Bella" he hummed my name and I felt my knees go weak, I couldn't speak so I nodded stupidly.

"I want to tell you something, but I have to be quick, I'm helping Alice with the show" his lips came close to my ear and I could feel his breath on my face, I felt a electric current run down my whole body.

"Bella, after the show I will wait outside in the parking lot, I will then ask you to choose _me_, if you don't want me, then I'm going to leave Forks" he stayed close to me as he spoke, but I was stunned in silence.

"What, your going to leave me again" I choked back a sob as he took my face in his hands again and looked at me.

"Bella, I'm leaving so you don't have to!" he sounded so distraught it was heart breaking, how did he know what Caleb and I had spoke about?

"Edward" I mumbled quietly "I don--" he place his smooth finger to my mouth to stop me from talking, my chest ached as I held in my sobs.

"Bella, listen to me now and listen carefully, I love you, I love you so much it physically hurts me, so I'm saying this now, if you decide that its not me you want today, then please remember if you ever change your mind and find that your missing me, then know that I will wait for you, 10 years, 100 or a thousand…I'll wait forever. Just come back to our favourite place, I _will_ wait for you." I closed my eyes as he spoke, and I felt his head rest on top of mine, he inhaled one more time then kissed my forehead and by the time I opened my eyes he was gone…

I broke down in the hall, sobs choking my every breath, I collapsed onto the floor and didn't care who saw me there.

So I had another choice to make, choose Edward or Caleb… if I didn't choose Edward then he would leave Forks, so I could still stay with Selene and Damien. But I didn't want him to leave, but what about Caleb?

My mobile began to ring with a text message, hands shaking I pulled out my phone from my back pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella hurry up, Caleb's getting impatient, He is thinking of following you.

Hurry.

Selene.x.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shook my head trying to clear it, I had to get back to the auditorium before Caleb came to find me and it wouldn't take him very long.

I picked myself off the floor and ran along the hall towards the talent show, I opened the doors and found the show had already started.

I smelt the air and found Caleb's scent, but I didn't need to follow it as Damien was on his feet waving his arms around like a crazed lunatic, trying to get my attention.

I hurried over to where they were sat and took the empty seat beside Selene, I saw Caleb looking at me with a suspicious look on his face, I didn't meet his gaze.

I just …couldn't.

Selene put her hand into mine and gave me a smile "I thought you might miss the show" she whispered.

I didn't care about the stupid show, Edwards words were floating around in my head, his dazzling face kept showing up in my minds eye. I started to feel the burning pain again, but this time it was magnified by a million, it was actually choking me.

I suddenly noticed Caleb and Damien were suddenly gone, I turned to Selene.

"Where's Caleb and Damien?" I whispered.

"Damien went to get snacks of course and I think Caleb might of went with him, I'm not sure?" she said looking over towards the refreshment stalls.

I nodded and looked down at my hands, they were still shaking from my encounter with Edward, when Selene suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Bella" she smiled "You might want to see this" she pointed over to the closed stage curtains.

I looked at her… I was really confused, why would I want to watch any of these silly

acts.

The curtains began to roll back and when I caught sight of who was on the stage, I felt my breath leave me completely…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OME - ooh I cant wait myself : )

The next chapter will be here tomorrow or the next hopefully!

Please review because all your reviews always cheer me up and im so thankful for every single of them.

I want to say a big THANKYOU!!!! To you all : )

Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

X Jodie & Nicole X


	17. The Song

**HELLO EVERYONE : )**

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER - THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE CHAPTERS SO FAR! AND ITS FULL OF CHEESY GOODNESS [SORRY I HAD TOO] LOL**

**READ ON…ALL DETAILS OF THE SONG WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS SO FAR! THEY ARE ALL BRILIANT! : )**

**ENJOY X**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The curtains began to roll back, when I caught sight of who was on the stage, I felt my breath leave me completely.

My mouth dropped open and I couldn't breath, its lucky I didn't need air! My chest became tight as I took in everything that was before me.

It was Edward!

He was sat on a stool in front a black grand piano, he looked so stunning sitting there in a beautiful black tux, my memories of the prom we went to all those years ago came flashing through my mind and made me smile.

He sat there for a moment before he spoke into the microphone that was placed on top the piano. He looked into the audience, his eyes wandering over the crowds, searching… then he found me and smiled his perfect crooked grin, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"This is a song I wrote for my one and only love… I love you" his beautiful voice sounded through the auditorium. I froze and gripped the arm rests of my chair, his one and only love, did he mean me?

He took one last smile at me before his fingers moved gracefullyover the piano keys sending out a soft tune, a tune I had not heard before, It was glorious and when I thought this is it, my hearts going to explode. Edward went one better and began to sing, his soft, musical voice flowed through the auditorium, sending shivers down my spine…

*********

_**Going back to the corner,Where I first saw youGonna camp in my sleeping bag,I'm not gonna moveGot some words on cardboardGot your picture in my headsaying if you see this girl can you tell her were I am…Some try to hand me moneythey don't understandI'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted manI know it makes no sensewhat else can I doand how can I move onwhen I'm still in love with you.**_

_**If one day you wake upand find that your missing meand your heart starts to wonderwere on this earth I could bethinking maybe you'd come back hereto the place that we'd meetand you'd see me waiting for youon the corner of the streetso I'm not movingI'm not moving**_

His magnificent voice had declared his love for me in the most beautiful way, the words he sang was telling me just how he felt… my upper body was tight from the cries I was trying to contain…

_**police man says son you cant stay hereI say someone I'm waiting for if its a day a month or yeargot to stand my groundeven if it rains or snowsif she changes her mindthis is the first place she will go**_

_**cos if one day you wake upand find that your missing meand your heart starts to wonderwere on this earth I could bethinking maybe you'd come back hereto the place that we'd meetand you'd see me waiting for youon the corner of the streetso I'm not movingI'm not movingI'm not moving**_

_*********_

I watched as his supple lips moved with the music, how could I not want to be with him, he was everything I needed, everything I wanted.

But there it was again, the question… Edward or Caleb?

I could feel my eyes widen as reality sunk in, if I didn't choose Edward he was going to leave, but if Edward stayed then Caleb would leave.

What was I supposed to do?

Suddenly I felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me from my seat, I looked up to see Caleb dragging me from my chair.

"Don't make a scene" he hissed at me, as he began to drag me through the rows of chairs towards the exit.

I turned to see Damien and Selene following us with concerned looks on their faces. I quickly lifted my shield.

"_No Damien stay here, you'll just make him worst, I will be ok"_ I smiled to reassure him I would be all right, he paused to think about what to do, but then nodded and took Selene's hand to guide her back to their seats.

As we reached the hall outside the auditorium I heard the heavenly music stop and I wondered if Edward had seen Caleb dragging me from the show.

Caleb carried on pulling me behind him, his hand still tight on my arm, but when we reached the parking lot and were clear from human prying eyes, I grabbed his hand and tugged it from my arm, I stopped and looked at him, he was livid.

He whole body shook with repressed anger and I could hear small growls escaping his clenched teeth.

"Caleb, please?" I muttered, looking down to avoid eye contact with him, I didn't want him to be mad at Edward.

"SHUT UP BELLA" he screeched grabbing my chin, so I looked him in the face.

"Edward was just trying to…" I didn't know what to say that wouldn't make him any more angry.

"Edward is a dick for doing that, but its YOU I'm mad at!" he let go of my face and stepped back away from me as he growled again.

He was mad at me?

I must of looked confused, because he came and put his hands on my shoulders, his face was contorted with hate.

"It was _your_ face! The look on your face when that _thing_ was singing to you, it was full of…love" he spat the last word at me and I flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him and I truly was, seeing him in pain was the last thing I wanted.

"SORRY" he screamed, throwing back his head and laughing hysterically, "Its not good enough Bella, after everything I have done for you, more than you could of possibly known!" his grip on my shoulders tighten as he began to shake me violently.

I shut my eyes to rid myself of Caleb's hate filled face, when the pressure on my shoulders was suddenly released, I open my eyes quickly to see Caleb flying across the parking lot, flying in what seemed like slow motion.

He spun through the air and landed on the front hood of Damien's Lamborghini, crushing it in to the ground, he rolled across the crumpled hood and straight into the windscreen, glass and yellow pieces of metal went flying everywhere, the sound was deafening as Damien's yellow baby, was flattened completely.

I turned my head to see Edward standing beside me, his arms still outstretched from where he had just pushed Caleb, his golden eyes were on fire.

He crouched down and put himself in front of me, ready to fight.

Crap Caleb!

I rushed over to him, he was getting up from the wreckage.

"Caleb, are you ok?" I took his hand in mine and put my other hand on his face, he looked at me, hurt had now replaced anger.

"Bella, its him or me" Caleb whispered as he took my hand from his face and held it instead "I'm going home to pack, meet me there when you know the answer" he kissed each of my hands, then he let go of them and took off into the forest across the road.

I stood still, staring at the twisted metal and shattered glass, I wished vampires could pass out, so I could get some relief from this pain.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" Edward was stood behind me now, he voice was filled with sorrow.

I turned around slowly to look at him, he was stunning as always, his head was dropped in regret.

"Edward" I whispered, his head shot up and he stepped closer to me, he put his hands palms up out in front of him, wanting me to take the next step, to take his hands in mine.

I took that step and felt a tingle go up into my arms as my hands touched his, Edward used our entwined fingers to pull me closer to him and I felt myself smile.

His touch, his scent, his presence, was over powering me and I couldn't even think properly.

"Bella" his voice was intoxicating, I closed my eyes and inhaled his sweet scent.

"Bella, have you chosen?" he softly asked me, what could I say?

So I ignored his question and told him what I had been dying to say.

"Edward, that song was…incredible, so beautiful" I smiled to him, but he shook his head grinning.

"Thank you Bella, I wrote it for you and I meant every word, now stop avoiding my question" he laughed a little to himself and looked at me to answer the one question I didn't have a reply to.

Concentrating was hard, my whole being called for Edward, but Caleb was my family. Could I really hurt him?

Edward released my hands and moved his to my waist, I moved closer to him pressing my face onto his chest, I wrapped my arms around him, this felt so right.

He then pulled me back a little to kiss my forehead, I groaned as he placed his forehead to mine.

"I love you Bella" he whispered as his lips made there way to mine…

Caleb! my mind screamed to me, remember him!

I jerked away immediately from Edwards advancing lips and noticed his expression turned to agony. The fire inside me returned as I took a few more steps back away from him.

"Edward, I can't…what about Caleb?" I wanted him to tell me what to do, tell me to leave Caleb and be with him, but he just shook his head.

"I understand Bella, but just remember I will wait for you, after all I have forever" he rushed over to me and kissed my cheek "I love you" he whispered in a voice so quite I only just heard it.

I wanted to scream 'No Edward, stay with me' but I couldn't, Caleb had been with me for 147 years, I owed him more than this, but I didn't want Edward to leave…

So I turned and ran, I needed time to think, so I took the cowards way out and bolted for the forest, leaving my Edward standing there alone.

The last sound I heard from the parking lot was Damien roaring voice, screaming about his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edwards POV.**

Was this my punishment?

After the many lives I had took all those hundreds of years ago, was Bella leaving me my punishment?

I was still standing in the parking lot looking at the forest where Bella had just disappeared into, she ran away from me afraid to tell me the truth that she didn't love me, the plan had failed…

"MY CAR, MY BABY, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" Damien's booming voice echoed around the school.

I felt a twinge of guilt over destroying Damien's car, but it was a accident and mostly Caleb's fault anyway.

I ignored Damien who was now knelt on the ground with pieces of his mangled car in his hands, Selene stood beside him, rubbing soothing circles onto his back, I walked past them both and made my way back into the school.

So this was it now, I was leaving Forks and I would stay away in till Bella decided to move on with her family, only then would I return and wait here for her.

I had never felt so dead as I did now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV.**

Running usually cleared my mind, but no amount of distanced covered by me today could clear it. I had been running through the woods since I left Edward at the school.

I just left him there, standing alone, watching me run away from him, I was such a horrible person!

My heart ached, I didn't think it was possible to feel pain anymore since I was changed, but the last couple of weeks proved otherwise and running away solved nothing, so with a quick change in direction, I turned around and decided to run back towards town. I would walk around town for awhile, maybe being around humans might help bring some humanity back to myself.

I slowed down as I approached the sidewalk outside of the forest, I didn't want to burst out of the woods in front of anyone, but I sensed no humans around, so I quickly stepped out.

But I was further away then I had expected, that was strange, I must be out of it, if I can't even run to where I planned!

I looked around at the street I was now on and it looked strangely familiar, I walked slowly down the road looking around as I went, this was all I needed, another distracting!

I soon came across a small house, it was really old and fallen to pieces, the wood was all splintered and the porch was completely rotten, a huge metal fence surrounded it with warning signs tied to the entrance, warning people to keep out.

I crossed the road in a trance and stood right up close to the fence, I had been here before…

Part of my mind wanted me to know what this place was, but the other half was trying hard to suppress it. I closed my eyes and thought hard, pushing all the walls in my mind over to release this memory.

The human memory came to me in the usual way, a hazy mess, I tried hard to tidy it up and it worked a little, I saw myself in a kitchen and I was cooking! _"smells good, bell." _that voice!

The walls I had built up to contain these memory's came crashing down in my head, I raised my hand to cover my mouth as I realised that this was _my_ home…

Charlie! My dad was called Charlie and I lived here is this house, my memory's were still cloudy, but with the walls I put up to protect myself were now down, I could remember everything, I cooked for my dad nearly every night, he brought me my first car and he hated Edward.

What had happened to my home, Why hadn't it been renovated like the rest in the area?

"Hello are you ok?" I turned away from the house to see a young girl around 16 stood beside me, her black hair was neatly tied into a pony tail and she was holding a small dog in her arms. She looked at me like I was crazy.

I nodded my head, I didn't want to speak to this child, I was having a moment here!

"Its being demolished soon, did you know that? No one wants to buy it because its haunted!" she nodded towards the house and then began to stroke the dog she was holding, which was now snarling at me.

"Sorry, he's not usually like this" she unwound the dog lead from her hand and placed him on the ground, she looked at me probably wondering why I hadn't spoke to her yet.

"Its being knocked down" I whispered, my home was being destroyed. "And its not haunted" I added and rolled my eyes at her, but the girl just looked proud that she finally had my attention, and by me answering her she took this as a chance to unload all kinds of local gossip onto me.

"Well… here's the skinny, years and years ago, like over a hundred I think, the girl who once lived here, her boyfriend died or something, I'm not sure? But she went crazy and went into the woods one night and was never seen again" my eyes widen in shock, she looked pleased at my reaction, and carried on chatting.

"Yeah I know, strange huh! Some say she killed herself, others say she was murdered, but her dad went like mental and never left the house. And after he died no one wanted to live here, they say the house is haunted!" she stopped to catch her breath and smiled at me "Creepy isn't it." she shivered and rubbed her arms.

I was rigid in shock, all I could think was 'please don't let that be true' my dad couldn't of died all alone. I looked towards the ground, sobs were threatened to appear.

"Some of the older locals have seen him" she whispered, looking over towards the forest.

"What" I hissed, this girl was really starting to annoy me now.

"The boyfriend! The oldies around here swear they have caught a glimpse of a young guy just standing on the out-skirts of the forest watching the house, its his ghost, I know it! Waiting for her to return" she laughed and pointed to my face "You newbie's to Forks are so easy to scare."

Laughing at me was not a good idea!

"You better run home little girl, its getting dark" I gave her my most menacing smile, showing all my sharp teeth.

I heard her heart rate increase and she swallowed loudly.

"It is getting dark I _should_ go, see you around" but by the look on her face, she secretly hoped she would never see me again, she quickly picked up her dog and rushed off up the street, glancing behind her shoulder as she ran.

Was it Edward they had seen?

I looked around, it was getting dark and no one was about, so I bent my knee's and with one fluid jump I was on the other side of the fence, as where's a better place to consider who's the love of your life than your very own home…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THANKYOU FOR READING : )**

**DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BEING CHEESY, BUT ITS EDWARD AND EVERYTHING HE DOES HAS TO BE AMAZING [BETTER THAN CALEB] ;)**

**THE SONG IS BY THE SCRIPT - THE MAN WHO CANT BE MOVED!**

**PLEASE GO LISTEN TO THIS ON YOU TUBE ITS REALLY AMAZING, I WILL TRY TO PUT THE LINK ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

**WHEN EDWARD IS SINGING IT, ITS SUPPOSE TO BE HIS OWN COMPOSITION! **

**: ) THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS : )**

**X NICOLE & JODIE X**

**P.S - IF YOUR WONDERING WHERE CARLISLE AND ESME ARE, REMEMBER ALL OF THESE RECENT CHAPTERS, HAVE BEEN AT SCHOOL BUT THEY WILL BE IN IT SOON [PROMISE] **


	18. Bella's Choice

**HELLO EVERYONE : )**

**HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER - FINALLY THE DECISION!**

**HALF OF YOU MAY FEEL LIKE YOU WANT TO STOP HALFWAY THROUGH, BUT DON'T…BELIEVE ME ; ) READ IT ALL!**

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS - THEY'RE JUST THE BEST!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! X**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My house was nothing like I remembered, all the paint on the outside was peeling, the wood was coming apart and splintering, most of the windows were boarded up and the ones that weren't had cracked glass in them.

I took another glance around to make sure no one was watching and hurried over to the front door, I could smell which parts of the porch was the most rotten, so I knew where to avoid stepping.

The front door was practically hung off its hinges, so I didn't really class this as me breaking in.

I slipped in sideways without touching the door, treading as light as possible, fallen down through the floorboards wouldn't hurt, but it would make one heck of a racket.

All the scents were gone from the house, all I could smell was mould and damp wood it made my nose itch like I needed to sneeze, but I knew that was impossible for me to do.

The room was completely empty, it was eerie and did remind me of a haunted house, I looked around and walked to the first room, this was the living room, I could remember Charlie in here watching sports on the TV, he never missed a game, my chest ached with sorrow when I thought of my dad, that stupid little girls words echoing through my mind _'her dad went mental and never left the house' _that couldn't be true, Charlie must of moved on with his life, I couldn't think of him alone just sat here wondering where I went, oh god I hope he didn't think that I did killed myself, he must of knew I would never do that to him!

Walking in to the kitchen brought up more memories for me, apart from my bedroom this is where I spend most of my time either cooking for Charlie or talking to Edward while he sat at the table watching me prepare food.

The kitchen was also bare, the only parts remaining was the counter tops and cupboards, the yellow paint was all chipped and some of the cupboards doors were missing.

There were empty holes where the cooker and sink used to be, dust coated everything, it was hard to believe that no one had wanted to live here since my dad passed away.

As I wandered around the first floor a feeling of complete grieve washed over me, maybe coming in here wasn't such a good idea, but I wanted to go upstairs to see my bedroom.

This was the room where Edward laid with me every night, where he held and kissed me, I had to go and see it.

I hurried to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the steps, they were falling to pieces, with bits of brittle wood stuck out at all angles.

I cautiously began to walk up them bits of wood crumbled away every time I took a step.

When the top was insight I took a small jump and reached the landing, the stairs groaned a sigh of relief and I was glad to make it to the top without alerting the neighbours of my presence here.

So here I was stood outside of my room, the door was shut and I suddenly began to feel very anxious about what I would find on the other side, the rest of the house was empty of all furniture so surly this room would be empty too, I could just imagine opening the door and finding everything the same as I left, but all covered in dust and decaying away.

Now was the time to find out, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and turned the door handle, the door creaked open and a shower of dirt dropped on top of me, I walked in and looked all around my room, it was also cleared of almost everything apart from the rocking chair!

It was missing one of its arms and a couple of its back spindles, but here it was my rocking chair, Edward and I had sat here many times in my human life, I cant believe it was still here.

I hurried over and patted the seat to see if it could take my weight, it looked pretty sturdy considering how old it was, but I took my chances and sat down on it, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I rocked slowly back and forth.

I was home…

----------------------------------------

Caleb or Edward? Edward or Caleb?

What was holding me back making this decision, it should be easy, who did I love the most?

My heart was screaming Edward!

My head was screaming Caleb!

Caleb had been with me for nearly 150 years, he and his family had taken me in when I was lost and alone, they helped me through my pain and controlled me when I was having trouble being around humans, they were my life.

I loved Caleb, but was I _in_ love with him?

But then there was Edward…words didn't seem enough to describe him, he was just everything to me, my whole being revolved around him, he was my world, but if I felt like this then why was my decision so hard to make.

As soon as I asked myself this question a small voice answered in my head _'Because he left you!'_

I clutched my chest as I realised that this is what has been holding me back from choosing Edward, the fact that he left me. I knew he did it for my own good and to protect me, but didn't he consider how much it would tear me apart, that I would die without him.

I didn't blame Edward for what happened to me, he didn't know Victoria and Laurent would come back, but if he never left then we would still be together now and it hurt me to know that.

He's told me so many times these past weeks that he loves me, but its so hard to believe him because I had no reason to believe it, Edward is a god among men and I'm just me!

I may be more prettier now then when I was human, but I'm still plain and boring Bella.

Edward deserves better than me and it wouldn't be long before he discovered that again for himself, he said he would wait forever to be with me, but I couldn't let myself burden him for that long, it wouldn't be fair to either of us.

So there was my answer, I would be selfless just like Edward was all those years ago, I would leave Forks with Caleb…

I placed my head onto my knees and began to sob, quietly at first but the more I thought about leaving Edward the heavier they became. The pain I was feeling was indescribable, unable to move I just sat there rocking in the chair in till the sun came up.

The sun shone through the cracked window and touched my skin, I traced the sparkles with my fingers and sighed, I had finally managed to muffle the sobs and control my heaving, I had to be calm when I spoke to Edward.

I stood up and walked over to the window, grey clouds were starting to descend and cover the sunny sky, Washington weather never disappoints me.

Time to go…

I took one last glance around my room and told myself this was the last time I would come here, I smiled as I let my memories of being here and being human sweep over me.

"I love you dad" I whispered to the empty room "I always will" and I made my way over to the door.

But halfway across the room my foot smashed through the rotten floorboards, I looked down to see my converse hidden beneath a pile of splintered wood.

"Crap" I hissed to myself as I bent down to punch the wooden floor to free my foot, I was so upset that I ended up pummelling more floorboards than necessary.

I soon freed my foot but I didn't want to stop there, I carried on hitting and ripping up the wood, throwing it all around the room as I went.

I only stopped when one of the pieces of wood I threw smashed out of the window behind me, the damage I had caused was terrible, most of the floor was now ripped up and scattered around the room.

I looked down towards the floor trying hard to hold back more sobs, when something caught my eye…

Bending over, I reached under the broken wood and pull out a handful of what looked photos, what were they doing under my floorboards?

Covered in grime and dust, they must have been here for years! My hands for some reason were shaking like crazy as I turned the photos over to face me and using my finger tips I gently wiped all the dirt away, the pictures were very faded and dog-eared but with my super vision I could see it clearly…

It was Edward! And he was stood in my kitchen, his warm golden eyes were filled with amusement he looked just as beautiful as he did in real life, I clasped my hand over my mouth these were _my _pictures that I had took before Edward left, but he took them, he told me that he had taken them!

I looked at the others, one was faded beyond recognition, but the last photo was of Charlie and Edward watching television, I smiled and ran my fingers over Charlie's smiling face, then did the same to Edwards.

My legs suddenly buckled beneath me and I fell onto the floor, too stunned to sob I just gazed at the pictures in my limp hand, what did this mean?

There should be more I suddenly told myself, I quickly lent forwards on my hands and knee's and searched through the rubble, my hands soon touched upon something plastic, I pulled it out from under the wood and noticed it was a clear jewel CD case.

I opened the CD case and found a blank silver CD inside, If I could remember the photos then I should be able to remember this!

My lullaby! It was a CD of Edwards music, his favourite compositions that he had given me for my 18th birthday!

I saw in my head, human me listening to this with Edward, I remembered that I had cried when I heard it. Why did he leave these here?

Placing everything I had found carefully into my pockets, I sprung off the floor and began to pace the room, questions were flying through my mind, why did Edward tell me all those years ago that I could go with my life with no interference from him?

'_It will be like as I'd never existed' _he told me, but by leaving these here…

My mind was like a puzzle, so many clues needed to be sorted out, if I was still human my head would have exploded by now.

Then it struck me like a bolt of lightning, he didn't want to leave me! He had left my photos and CD here so I would always have something of his with me, so in a manner of speaking Edward never wanted me to forget him and he would also never want to forget me!

I started to shake again as the truth hit me hard, the bond forged between Edward and I was not one that could be broken by absence, distance, or a really long time. And no matter how much more special or beautiful or brilliant or perfect than me he might be, he was irreversibly altered as I was.

And I would always be his!

I loved Caleb so much, but I had been kidding myself to think I could more than just friends with him.

He wanted me as a mate and I couldn't give him that, but he would always hold a special place in my heart, he was my family.

But Edward was my other half, he made me whole and I had been so blind and stubborn to see that, all these years it felt like I was in the dark but now I can finally see the light, Edward _was _my light, my sun, my heart, we were destined to be together.

A warm tingly feeling flooded my ice cold veins as I thought of Edward and I together again, I had to see him straight away.

But there was something I needed to do first, I had to see Caleb…

I hurried towards the window I had smashed earlier with the floorboard and jumped out of it landing lightly on my feet without worries who was watching and with one swift movement I was over the metal fence and running in to the forest…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINALLY CALEB IS OUT OF THE MIX [LOL] TEAM EDWARD : )**

**I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS, WHAT HAPPENS IS JUST SO UNEXPECTED! IT WILL BE A SHOCK - ; )**

**PLEASE REVIEW - IT REALLY HELPS AND MAKES ME CHEER UP WHEN I HAVE WRITING BLUES, THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR!**

**I LOVE THEM ALL!**

**THANKYOU- THANKYOU - THANKYOU - I WILL UPDATE HOPEFULLY TOMORROW!**

**X NICOLE & JODIE X**


	19. Truth Hurts

**HEY EVERYBODY! : )**

**SORRY ABOUT NO CHAPTER YESTERDAY I WAS SO BUSY, HERE'S THE NEXT ONE THOUGH AND I LOVED WRITING IT. **

**SO PLEASE ENJOY! : ) X**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hurried towards the window I had smashed earlier with the floorboard and jumped out of it landing lightly on my feet without worries who was watching and with one swift movement I was over the metal fence and running in to the forest…

Excitement and dread tore through me as I ran across the forest heading for my house. It was excitement for telling Edward how I felt and dread for telling Caleb the same.

I went over and over in my mind what I was going to say to Caleb, trying to make sure I could put across that I did love him but not in the way he wants.

On approaching our house I suddenly started to freak out and the two steps up onto porch seemed to take for ages to walk up, I mental told myself not to be a wimp, that it was only Caleb and he was my family. But something inside me said to be a little anxious as I had seen Caleb lost his temper more than once in the last couple of weeks.

I got my key out from my back pocket and opened the door, he must of known I was back by now.

Walking in I was greeted by stacks of packing boxes, towered up into piles with Caleb's and Val's names written on individual ones, I strolled around the boxes running my hands over them, the move was still going ahead then.

I began to walk over to the back door to see if Caleb was in the back yard when I noticed some boxes by the kitchen were covered with sheets, it was strange why would he cover these ones up with sheets? Curiosity got the better of me and I hurried over to them and ripped the cover off…

As the sheet flew off the box I caught my own scent in the air and looking down I knew why…it was filled with my belongings, my name was written in big black letters right across the cardboard. What was going on?

Leaning over I seized the next sheet and tugged it off in anger I came across a stack of boxes with my name also written on them, this was unbelievable!

Caleb had actually pack up all my possessions without asking me! He didn't know if I was going with him or not, so why did he go ahead and do all this?

"CALEB" I called trying to keep my temper under control.

I waited for a answer but none came, he was definitely in or near the house I could smell him.

I rushed over to the back door and swung it open with such force that the glass shattered as it ricocheted of the wall behind.

"CALEB, WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted this time hoping he could sense the tone and answer me, but still nothing!

I stood on the back porch looking around at the yard and surrounding forest, patience was not my strong point.

"Bella, hey are you calling me" Caleb ran out from the woods in front of me with a big smile on his face, my heart dropped and my anger faded this was going to be very unpleasant.

"Caleb can you sit with me please, I need to tell you something" I motioned over towards the love seat near the back door, he swept over to me in a instant and took my hand.

"Of course Bella honey" he grinned again and I felt sick, couldn't he see where this was going?

Leading him by the hand I went and sat on the seat and pulled him down to sit beside me, everything I had thought about to say on the way over here vanished from my head and I was left was a big empty hole in my mind, I kept opening my mouth to say something but shut it quickly when no words arrived.

Caleb just sat there watching me with his eyebrows raised, he didn't understand why I was struggling to say what I wanted, he smiled at me again and patted my hand.

"Selene and Damien came over earlier to say goodbye to us, but they left a while ago to find you, they didn't want us to leave without seeing you first." he leaned over and lightly kissed my cheek, I think he was in denial.

"Caleb why did you pack my stuff without asking me" I spoke softly not wanting to sound like I was accusing him of doing it behind my back, but he just beamed at me and began to stroke my hair.

" Val told me what happened after I left the parking lot, she told me that you ran away from _him_." his smile dropped at the thought of Edward "So I knew that you had chosen me, so Val and I packed up your belongings ready to leave Forks as soon as you got home"

So he had thought that I had made my decision!

"I…um…don't want to move Caleb" I mumbled quietly looking down at my hand which was still being held by him.

I felt a sudden whoosh of air and my hand was dropped as Caleb sprung up from the love seat, he turned around to face me and dropped to his knee's.

"Is this a joke!" he hissed angrily.

He looked so furious, his eyes were level with mine and I tried to turn away but I couldn't, it was like I was hypnotised.

"No" I whispered still keeping the uncomfortable eye contact.

His eyes were now burning with rage and pain, I had done this to him, it was all my fault. _'Say you love him still' _my mind told me, but it didn't seem enough as he wanted more than just family love, he wanted a mate for the rest of his existence love.

I finally managed to tear my eyes from him and noticed his fist clenching and unclenching, I wished Damien was here to tell me what he was thinking, but I guessed a lot of cursing might be in Caleb's thoughts right now.

"ITS _HIM_ ISN'T IT" his voice filled the yard as he screamed at me, I flinched away from him, I did deserved this but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I'm sorry, really truly I' am" was all I could mumble to him, my head dropped into my hands and I began to sob.

"Save you tears Bella, don't try and play the sympathy card with me" he laughed to himself, I looked up at him and saw a different guy in front of me, this wasn't like Caleb at all.

I stood up and he did the same glaring at me the whole time, I noticed he kept swallowing back venom, this scared me a little. But knowing I was as strong as Caleb helped ease the fear a little, but I didn't want this to come down to a fight between us, I loved him.

"I still love you Caleb, you're my family" as soon as the words left my lips I knew that was the wrong thing to say, Caleb's fists clenched harder, his teeth grinded together and he shook with fury.

"LOVE ME" he screamed grabbing me by the tops of my arms "YOU PATRONIZING BITCH" venom spattered my face as he roared at me, I tried to struggle free but his grasp was to tight. He felt me thrashing around and this made him more mad, he picked me up still holding the tops of arms and threw me from him.

I went flying threw the wooded railings to the porch and into the marble bird bath in the middle of the yard, which spilt in half with a massive crack sending a wave of stagnant water over me which soaked my jacket and shirt.

I was so shocked did Caleb the man I knew for nearly 150 years just do that to me?

I laid among the broken bits of marble staring up towards the sky to stunned to move, _'stand up'_ my natural instinct screamed to me, but I was paralyzed.

Caleb's face quickly replaced my view of the sky as he grabbed the collar of my jacket and lifted me clean into the air, my feet swinging above the ground.

My whole being called for me to fight, move, but I just braced myself for more.

"I've done so much for you and this is how you repay me" he hissed right up close to my face, his eyes were black and empty, my Caleb had gone.

He stretched his arms up and I went higher up into the air, was he going to kill me?

Then something inside me clicked…I needed to fight, I needed to get back to Edward!

I looked into Caleb's evil black eyes and red mist descended over my vision, no matter what I had done or what bad decisions I had made, I didn't deserve this!

Grabbing hold of Caleb's hands which were wrapped so tightly on my jacket it was slowing ripping, I leaned back and kicked my legs up and pushed my feet into his chest, the noise was like thunder as Caleb released me and flew backwards into the forest.

I landed on the ground and sprung into my hunting crouch ready for Caleb's next attack. I soon spotted him coming out of the woods picking leafs out of his hair, he was pissed.

His growls echoed around the yard as he ran forwards towards me.

"Caleb please I don't want to fight you" I cried, jumping out of his way as he lunged at me, he turned around swiftly and tried to catch me again but I rolled over on the ground and spun around to face him, but he was gone!

Spinning around on the spot I looked around everywhere for him, I listened closely for any new noises but couldn't hear a sound, I smelt the air and could still smell him, but his scent was everywhere including all over me.

"Caleb please!" I begged in to the open yard "Please don't do this" my head whipped side to side, checking every inch of the yard and forest, but he had disappeared into thin air.

I heard footsteps coming up fast behind me and I was quick but Caleb was quicker, before I had the chance to turn he had his arms wrapped around me pining my arms to my side and squeezing my chest so tight I couldn't move, I tried my hardest thrashing and kicking, but his grip was so strong.

He ran over to a big oak tree and pushed me against the tree, parts of the trunk split and fell to the ground as he let go and turned me around to face him, he looked so wild I had to turn away.

He placed his arm across my throat and pinned me against the tree his sharp white teeth bared as he growled at me.

Nearly 150 years we had been together and this is what it has come down to, me pushed against a tree with Caleb about to rip my throat out. So many emotions washed over, guilt, fear, hurt and sadness.

"Are you going to kill me Caleb" I whispered in a dead voice looking him straight in the eyes.

His black eyes blinked and his grip loosened, but I stayed against the tree.

"I…don't…old habits…" he muttered randomly shaking his head, the colour returned to his eyes and he began to shake.

"Your hurting me Caleb" I told him softly, hoping that if he calmed down a little more he might let me go, his eyes then met mine as I sniffed back a sob.

Caleb's arm was still across my neck holding me up and against the tree making my tip-toes only just touch the grass, when _was_ this going to end.

Then just as I finished thinking this to myself, a huge tree branch came flying out from the forest hitting Caleb in his side sending him high in to the air.

I dropped to the ground holding my neck when Val suddenly rushed to my side, her hands were in the air controlling the tree branch that was now holding Caleb against the house.

"Bella oh my goodness, are you ok?" Val bent over towards me, shocked by what she had just seen. I nodded my head and gave her a smile, she then turned towards Caleb who was struggling against the tree.

"CALEB WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU" she screamed at him, pushing the branch further on to him.

He stopped wrestling with the tree and looked right at me his face was filled with agony, I stood up and went and stood beside Val and took her hand in mine.

"She's leaving Val, she's leaving" his voice was hollow and empty, I turned to Val to see what her reaction to this would be.

"Is that true" she whispered. I nodded again to distressed to speak, I felt her hand drop from mine and she took a few steps away from me.

She moved her hand away from Caleb and the branch dropped to the ground, he hurried over to Val's side and put his arms around her.

"Val I'm so sorry" I choked walking over to comfort her, she pulled away and spoke to Caleb.

"Lets go now" she said with a hint of spite, she looked at me and whispered "Goodbye Bella, I hope you made the right choice."

"Valerie it doesn't have to be this way" I begged "I love you so much" my chest began to ache with pain, but I refused to cry, not after what Caleb had done to me.

"Bella, you have no idea what you have just done" I wondered how long it would take for Caleb to start on again.

"And what's that supposed to mean" I asked him confused by what he was implying.

He laughed and shook his head, Val gave him a quick nudge in the ribs and pursed her lips at him, giving him a silent warning.

"With us you were safe, now your not, its as simple as that" he laughed again and grinned.

"Is that a threat Caleb!" I hissed.

"No Bella that's a promise" he said with a menacing smirk on his face, my breath caught in my chest and I felt a chill down my spine, what was that suppose to mean?

"You will always be mine Bella, you belong to me and don't forget that" he grinned evilly, I opened my mouth to say a snappy come back, when hurried over to me and pressed his lips to mine.

I froze in place while he kissed me not quite sure what to do, I had just raised my hands to push him away when he let go and smiled at me, he lifted his hand and swept it across my cheek and leaned over to smell my hair, he then kissed my head and moved his lips to my ear.

"Forever" he whispered, then he spun on his heel and stormed into the house, without a backwards glance at me.

I stood there eyes and mouth wide open, where had this Caleb come from? How could he have changed that much in a couple of hours, had I done this to him?

Val stepped over and took my limp hand.

"We have been alive for many more years than you Bella, we have had other lives to the one you have known. But believe me when I say this, what Caleb wants Caleb gets!" she gave me a sympathetic look and sighed "You should of stuck with us, it would of made everything so much…easier" I glared at Val surprised by what she had just said.

She used my hand to pull me into a hug, I hugged up back tightly and felt the sobs rising again, Valerie was important to me she was my little sister and I loved her so much, I hated the thought of leaving her it was just to much to handle.

"Val can't you stay" I asked half hoping she would agree, she pulled away from me and smiled.

"His my brother I cant leave him, but I will see you again Bella so don't be upset" she gave me a half hug "You better go I know there's somewhere else you want to be, love you Bella" she kissed my cheek and turned and skipped to the back door.

"Goodbye Bella Cromwell, I will keep in touch" she gave me a little wave and darted into the house shutting the broken door behind her.

The conversations I just had with Val and Caleb played in my mind, what on earth was going on?

Unsure of what to do next I just stood in the yard gazing at the house, was the last 147 years a lie?

But I could work out this mind puzzle later, I needed to see the person who made all this pain worth it, I needed Edward…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**: ) HOW DID YOU ENJOY IT GUYS : )**

**I LOVED HURTING CALEB, SORRY TEAM CALEB - EVEN THOUGH THERE AREN'T MANY OUT THERE NOW LOL!**

**HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE IN A DAY OR TWO! NOT WEDNESDAY [HARRY POTTER YAY - FINALLY] BUT I PROMISE MORE EXCITING EVENTS BELIEVE ME : )**

**THERE IS ONLY 2-3 CHAPTERS TO THE END - THEN MAYBE A SEQUEL? **

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING… THEY MAKE ME HAPPY : )**

**THANKYOU**

**X JODIE & NICOLE X**


	20. The Message

HELLO EVERYONE! HERE IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT, AS I LOVED WRITING IT!! : )

HAVE FUN READING IT AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU!! : )

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

But I could work out this mind puzzle later, I needed to see the person who made all this pain worth it, I needed Edward.

Running through the forest towards the Cullen's house I smiled to myself, the thought of seeing Edward and telling him that I wanted him as much as he wanted me was the driving force I needed to make my legs go faster.

I burst out from the forest and saw the big white house standing there in all its glory right in front of me, no cars were on the driveway and I couldn't hear any sounds coming from inside. Maybe no one was in?

Worry replaced excitement as I hurried up the porch steps and knocked on the door, I heard someone running down the stairs and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Alice ran out and hugged me tight, she looked confused at me being there.

"I'm here to see Edward, is he here?" I pulled away to look over her shoulder, but the room was empty.

Alice took my hand and guided me into the living room, she sat down on the sofa and pulled me to sit beside her.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked quietly "Where is everyone?"

She scrunched up her mouth as if she was thinking on what to say or how she was going to phrase it.

"Well…Rose is out with Damien and Selene looking for you" she paused and gave me a small smile "Esme's upstairs on the phone and Jazz, Emmett and Carlisle are…" she paused again and I grew inpatient.

"Alice, what are you not telling me!" my chest began to tighten and a feeling of dread swept over me.

"They are looking for Edward, he's gone Bella-" she carried on talking but I didn't hear any think after she said '_he's gone' _because I was sinking into my own personal hell. Edward had left!

"Bella, Bella are you listening!" I felt Alice's tiny hands on my shoulders shaking me, I looked up to face her.

"Edward left yesterday after the show, he thought you had made your decision and he didn't want to hang around any longer not wanting to upset you further. After he left I had a vision…it was of Edward and he was running through trees and…" she dropped her head and turned away from me unable to carry on, I noticed I had stopped breathing.

"And what?" I stood up and moved around to face her, she still didn't lift her head so I knelt down on the floor by her feet. "Alice" I whispered.

"His face…his face looked so scared and worried, I have never seen him look like that before and then the vision changed and he was laid on the ground his arms were…they were gone Bella!" she began to sob and I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't move, all my limbs had frozen and I just kept seeing Edward running away from something terrible and then being wrenched apart.

My chest began to tighten and I started to heave, was this a normal sobbing effect or was I going to be sick?

"Bella! Alice!" Esme cried as she ran into the living room, she must have been startled to see Alice and I both choking and sobbing, me on the floor with Alice bent over double on the sofa.

She rushed over and dropped onto the floor between us both putting one of her arms around me and the other around Alice.

"He'll be ok, he'll be fine" she whispered over and over to us, but you could hear the worry in her voice.

Guilt overwhelmed me this was all my fault, if anything happened to Edward then I would never forgive myself and I knew right then that if Edward left this world I would soon follow after him.

"That was Carlisle was on the phone, they have checked all forests in the area but there's no sign of him, their going out of state to look now" Esme's soothing voice pulled me from the black hole I was sinking into.

"Is the timing right, are you sure it wasn't the really distant future you were seeing" I asked Alice, a spark of hope rose inside me, if it was the far future she saw then we would have plenty of time to find Edward!

Alice lifted her head and closed her eyes, Esme and I exchanged glances at each other both hoping for the best.

"I can't tell, it's the same pictures I'm seeing they don't CHANGE!" she screamed the last word and jumped up from the sofa "I see him running then the visions go hazy when they clear up, that's when I see him laid on the floor---" she couldn't finish speaking it was to painful, she walked to the window and leant against the glass.

Esme hurried over and embraced her as she began to sob harder, I stayed on the floor lost in my own thoughts.

Edward had left because of me and now he was missing and someone or something was going to kill him, and it was all because of me!

"I'm going to help find him" I announced to Esme and Alice as I got up from the floor, Edward was always my superman, now it was my turn to throw on the cape and save him!

Not waiting for them to answer, I bound across the room and raced out the front door, I heard Esme screaming my name as I ran away from the house but there was no way she could talk me out of helping to find Edward.

I soon reached the clearing in the middle of the forest, I could smell the Cullen's scent, but not Edwards. I didn't know what to do next, should I leave Forks and check the woods further away or should I stay here?

The wind suddenly changed and a new scent blew around me, this wasn't a scent I recognized! I looked around the clearing and saw a figure moving around in the bushes, I crouched down and waited…

He came out slowly, not cautious slow but smug with a swagger slow, he was around Carlisle's age and around the same height as Edward, his hair was a black scruffy mess stuck out at all angles it looked like he been electrocuted and his eyes were crimson. Crap!

"Well, found you at last cutie" he spoke with a strong English accent and his eyes assessed me as he walked closer.

I took a quick step back, why had he been looking for me?

"He said you were pretty, but---" he let out a low whistle and I turned away cringing. "Its took me a while to find you sweetness, but good things come to those who wait" he winked and smiled at me.

"Go away and then maybe I will let you live" I hissed through clenched teeth, I sounded confident but inside I was terrified.

"Don't be like that sweetie, I'm here to deliver a message! But listen to me I'm so rude, my name is Alexander." he put his hand out for me to shake and I laughed.

"I don't think so!" I took another step away from him and hit my back on a tree behind. "Who sent you and what's the message?" growls were building up in my chest, something didn't feel right.

"I can only answer one of those questions and if I were you, I would pick the latter!" he grinned and winked again, so now I really wanted to smack this guy around.

"Message" I whispered.

"Good choice honey, now this message cant be given it can only be shown!" he moved closer to me and with my back pressed firm against the tree behind me, I had no where to go.

"So show me then" I hissed, this vamp was really testing my patience's.

"Well you see Bella I need to show you using my ability, so you gonna have to lower that handy little shield so I can show you" he said with a big smirk.

How did he know my name and about my shield. But I wanted to hear this message but if I did lower it, who knows what he might do to me!

"I bet your wondering what my ability is aren't you, well it's like Aro's"

I knew about Aro and the Volturi my family had told me all about them when I first met them. I quickly noticed he was still talking and I pulled my attention back to him.

"My gift is kind of the opposite of Aro's, he can see your memories when he touches you but when you touch me I can show you my memories. So you see when you touch my hand you will get the message" he shrugged his shoulder and held out his hand towards me.

"NO" the word came out louder than I wanted, but I was getting pissed. How dare this vamp show up and distract me from finding Edward, sure he knew a bit about me but that didn't worry me anymore.

"Shame, shame" he tutted to himself "Pretty boy Eddie isn't going to like that!" he shook his head looking disappointed.

Edward!

I didn't ask anymore question as I lunged forwards and grabbed his outstretched hand, I pushed my shield to one side and nodded at him. He gave me a crooked grin and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

My vision went black and a picture show began in front of my eyes, I saw Edward running through the forest he looked so scared, but then the scene changed to Edward laid in the meadow yelling in pain, the picture zoomed in and I saw Edward had no arms!

My hand dropped from Alexander's as my legs gave away, I crumpled to the forest floor and I could hear screams echoing around the trees, I soon realised it was me screaming and I couldn't stop.

I was laid on my side among the leafs and dirt horror struck by what I had seen, my wonderful, gently Edward was somewhere in pain, my soul mate could be dead already.

I closed my eyes as I heard Alexander bend down towards me, what ever he would do to me now would be a relief to the pain I was now in.

"Bella, his not dead _yet_, all I ask now is for you to come with me. I will take you to him and then my leader will decide your outcome" I felt his hand close around my upper arm and he pulled me up from the ground.

'_Edward is still alive' _I chanted to myself over and over, he may have been wounded but I could still help him.

I felt Alexander's arm go under my legs as he attempted to carry me, but I gathered all my strength and pushed him away from me, he flew backwards and landed heavily on the ground.

I rushed over to him, he was on his hands and knee's getting up, so I grabbed the back of his coat and threw him face first into a large oaks trunk.

Not bothering to see the damage I had done to the tree or Alexander, I turned and sped of in the woods, my only focus was on the meadow…

*****

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" I screamed over and over standing in the middle of the meadow. "EDWARD!!!" where is he?

"PLEASE EDWARD I'M HERE!" I screamed louder and louder "EDWARD ANSWER ME" I raced around the outskirts of the meadow looking for him, but he was gone! Oh god had they killed him.

Blind panic raged through me, my heart was breaking to pieces with every second I was without him, I wanted to fall to the floor and never get up.

I went to the exact place where I saw Edward in the message and looked for clues, but the grass wasn't even flattened here, no signs of a fight and I knew Edward he would never go down without a fight.

Sitting on the grass I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head on them, I lowered my shield._ "Edward if you can hear me, I'm here, I'm nearby just hold on! I love you so much" _I repeated the last part in my head again and again, hoping he could hear me where ever he was.

"Bella sweetheart, now that hurt" Alexander's voice came from right behind me as I felt his hands go under my arms to lift me up.

I stood there looking at him, his face was inches from mine and I tried to turn away but he wouldn't let me.

"If I wasn't under strict orders, you would be dead by now!" he spat the last word in my face, but I didn't flinch away, I needed information.

"Where's Edward!" I growled, the red mist was starting to descend but I had to stay calm to get my answers.

"All will be explained soon my dearest Bella" he soothe stroking my face, I clasp my hand around his and pulled it away form my face, he had no right to touch me.

How dare he come here and do this to us, I didn't know him, I hadn't done anything to him, so why did he have to hurt Edward.

Who was his leader?

"Don't touch me, don't ever TOUCH ME!" I screamed and kicked him from me, I turned and sprinted across the meadow towards the woods, I had nearly made it when I felt something heavy land on my back, he crushed me to the ground and pulled my arms behind me.

"Be good now Bella, we will soon have visitors" he pulled me from the ground tightening my arms behind me, I thrashed around trying to get free but that just made him laugh.

"You're a feisty one" he laughed and marched me to the middle again, I could hear footsteps coming from the east.

"Are they bringing Edward" I stopped moving and turned my head back to him "ARE THEY BRINGING EDWARD! TELL ME!" I cried.

His booming laugh filled the meadow, what ever I had just said he found very funny, his grip got tighter and I knew then the visitors were almost here.

The wind suddenly picked up and blew all around Alexander and I, the new scents in the air assaulted my senses, there was two maybe more coming, did they have my Edward with them?

I took a deep breath in to steady myself, when I picked up a scent I knew well, it was one I could never forget!

The last time I smelt this particular scent it was off a small piece of paper hung of a rusty nail in a run down shed 147 years ago…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**OH MY GOD!! IM SO EXCITED : )**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE BRILLIANT!!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW!! I REALLY ENJOY READING WHAT YOU THINK!**

**THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP THURSDAY OR FRIDAY : )**

**X JODIE & NICOLE X**


	21. The Army

**HELLO EVERYONE.. SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AND SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, THIS ONE ****IS**** THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER.**

**IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE LAST ONE BUT I GOT TO 13 PAGES AND THOUGHT I BETTER MAKE IT IN TO TWO CHAPTERS OR IT WOULD BE TOO LONG : )**

**HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT! : )**

**ENJOY!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I began to struggle in Alexander's arms using as much strength as I could muster, I didn't want to be here when they arrived but I had to stay for Edwards sake.

Edward needed me to be strong, heck I needed myself to be strong. But I was scared, this was something I never thought I would have to deal with ever again.

The thought of what they had done to us burned inside of me, revenge over took my fear and even though I knew this was going to end badly, with me not making it out of the meadow alive at least I could try and save Edward as this is what he would do for me.

I stopped struggling and waited for them to arrive, Alexander pulled me closer to the woods and I could see figures moving swiftly through the trees.

The new vamps scents were all around me now, there was at least five of them or maybe more, I didn't stand a chance!

The trees parted in front of me and my breath caught in my chest as they marched from the forest…

Victoria! She was closely followed by Laurent and behind them were four more vamps.

Victoria's flaming red hair was blowing around her face, she grinned a menacing smile at me and looked towards Laurent who was also smiling.

The four other vamps gathered around them both, all eyes were on me.

I looked around at them all and noticed they didn't have Edward with them, where was he then?

"Wow Bella, surely you can appreciate how strange it is for us all to be here again, I mean I gave you nearly 150 years of extra life, you should be on your knees thanking me!" Victoria threw back her head laughing at her own words, the other vamps joined in, but Laurent stood silent.

"And alone again, abandoned by your own coven and the Cullen's, this must hurt you Bella" Laurent turned his head to one side, this was a statement not a question.

My teeth grinded together and fury filled my body, they had Edward I knew that much and I would kill every single one of them to get him back.

I went limp in Alexander's arms and with a laugh he let his grip loosen a little, he obviously thought that I was to upset to fight back, but boy was he wrong.

I lunged forwards quickly and pull my arms free from behind my back, growling as I flew towards Victoria.

I barely had time to register it when one of the other vamps, a female around my age walked towards me and held out her hand with her palm facing me.

And that's when I felt it…

Suddenly stopping I could no longer move, it was like invisible ropes had been tied around me, wrapping from my knees to my shoulders.

I was bound and the binds holding me was getting tighter.

"Thank you Cali, I told you she wouldn't be able to hold herself back" Victoria turned and patted the girl on her shoulder.

Cali looked so pleased at being praised by Victoria, her binds on me got even tighter.

"Where's Edward!" I hissed, still wrestling with something I couldn't even see, if I was still human all my bones would now be crushed into powder. My struggling seemed to amuse the group and knowing I was fighting a losing battle, I stopped and stood still.

"WHERE IS HE" I screamed.

Alexander came from behind me and joined the group, he smoothed his hand down Cali face as he passed her and she giggled in a very babyish way.

"Bella, I cant tell you the end of the story without telling you the beginning, would you like to hear the story that brought me back here again?" Victoria moved even closer to me, waiting for my answer.

I didn't want to hear her crap story, I wanted Edward, I wanted to be let go and I wanted to know why my rubbish shield had let this happen to me. Was it faulty?

Victoria's foot began to pound on the grass, she was getting very impatient and I took advantage of that.

"If I listen to your story, will you take me to Edward." I looked at Laurent when I spoke not wanting to give Victoria the satisfaction of having me accepting her request.

"Of course Bella, once we have told you our story, Edwards location will be revealed, I can swear to that." a tiny smile played at the corners of Laurent's mouth as he spoke and I knew there was something else going on.

"Well it looks like I have no choice but to listen , so hurry up and tell me!" I growled as I moved slightly to test the invisible ropes around me, they weren't loosening at all, there was no chance I was going to get free.

"So Bella, our story begins roughly around sixty years after I changed you and left you in that adorable little shed! Do you remember?" I hissed at Victoria's stupidity, of course I remembered!

"I knew you would. Well sixty years later Laurent and I were hunting in England, they have the loveliest forests over there and the best part is that tourists wander into them freely, our meals found us, it was wonderful" she gazed off into the distance reminiscing about all her kill's.

I felt disgusted, they were the worst kind of monsters.

"Victoria, I know we have forever, but lets not mess around." Laurent's boredom was obvious. Victoria gave him a quick nod and continued to speak, she began to circle me as she talked.

"So one day we came across a couple, they were so cute holding hands and exchanging kisses as they walked, it was simply touching. It was almost a shame to kill them, but when they wander straight into you path, what's a vamp to do! But we weren't mean were we Laurent, as before we took our first sip we let them say goodbye to each other first--"

"STOP" I screamed, I couldn't hear anymore. "What does this have to do with me or Edward?"

Victoria stopped walking and came to stand in front of me, she raised her hand and slapped me across the face, it didn't hurt at all, it was just degrading.

"Bella shut up and listen, I was at the good part. So they were saying their goodbyes and they knew they would soon be dead, when the male said something I found very interesting, he said _'Don't worry honey, we will be together again, true love always finds a way' _I fed quickly after that sicken speech."

My chest began to tighten, this reminded me of why I was a vegetarian and if I wasn't a veggie then I would never kill a human like that, they were pure evil!

"Don't you see where I'm going Bella! I was so consumed with hate for you I didn't think of what I was doing. I should of killed you right there and then, but no! I had to be stupid and leave you to suffer. But that man reminded me that '_true love always find a way' _and that's when it hit me…you and Edward would always find a way back to each other. And I couldn't have that!" she sighed and went back to stand near the others, waiting for my reaction.

But I didn't know what to say, she had come back to kill me or Edward or even both of us. She knew that Edward and I would find each other again, no matter how long it took. We were destined to be together and you cant fight destiny.

"So I knew you and Edward would find each other sooner or later, for all I knew back then you already had found him and were off living a happy little life together." she sneered at the thought of that. "But this time around I made a plan, it was going to take a long time to put my plan in action but it would be worth it in the end. Because you were worth the wait Bella as when you were human I was planning to raise a whole army of newborns to come to Forks to hunt you down and kill you. But Laurent had a better idea" she turned to Laurent and waved her hand towards him, motioning for him to carry on with the story.

Laurent stepped over to me, his crimson eyes bore into mine. His hand went to my hair and he caught a stray strand that was blowing in the wind, he lent forwards and smelt the strand.

I cringed at him touching me and waited for him to tell me what I smelt like now to him, but he just tucked the strand behind my ear and started to talk.

"Yes well I didn't want the mess of newborns on my hands or the Volturi breathing down my neck. So I suggested that we take our time and pick out the people who are best "equipped" for our new army." he looked so smug talking about his idea, but I couldn't work out what he was on about.

"I don't understand" I said shaking my head.

"Bella my dear, I have a talent for spotting extra abilities in humans or vampires, its like what Eleazar from the Volturi can do. So Victoria and I travelled around looking for our special army members and it took a long time as we had to find them, then train them, but it was time well spend because as you can see, we have a great army with us." He turned and waved his hand over the vampires around Victoria, they all smiled as if it was a honour to be in this little group of killers.

"You did all this just to kill me?" I was shocked by the lengths they had gone to just to get me!

"First you, then Edward, then the Cullen's and then the Volturi!" Cali moved to Victoria's side as she spoke, she had a Chinese accent and had black glossy hair which was short and cut in a dozen different layers and she was tiny just like Alice.

"Cali, you were not asked to speak!" Victoria spat as she grabbed Cali's tiny arm.

I felt the binds around me weaken and I took note that Cali's powers were linked to her emotions.

Victoria pushed Cali off to one side and she fell slightly before correcting herself, I guessed Victoria didn't want me know what they had planned to do after they killed me. I couldn't believe they were going after the Cullen's, who hadn't done anything wrong!

I could just about accept that they were going to destroy me, but to kill Edward and his whole innocent family was vicious and I wouldn't let this happen!!

"I wont let that happen!" I snarled "You'll have to get by me first"

"Bella babe, look around we have got by you" Alexander said laughing at me, the others soon joined in.

I felt my cold heart sink it was over for me, then they would go to Edward and finished what they had started.

Would they even let me see him? Would I die with never seeing his beautiful face again or hear his sweet velvet voice.

"Can you take me to Edward now." I whispered.

"After introductions I will tell you where Edward is, I swore didn't I" Laurent said with a smirk, but I didn't believe him. I nodded anyway, at least if it came to a fight I knew who I would be up against.

"Great" Victoria sang "I'll do the intro's. First we have Anya" she pointed to a small girl with long curly blonde hair she must have been around twelve, she looked at me and I noticed her eyes were not bright crimson, more a washy weak red. She was so young and looked so confused, I smiled at her without realising what I was doing.

"Anya is the newest member of the army, her power is like yours in someway, she's a shield! But her shield is like protection for us, who ever is under it can not be detected in anyway at all, thoughts or scents. And if anyone comes within ten feet of us they turn around and go the opposite way." Victoria's smug face was begging to be slapped.

But that explained why no one had noticed this lot hanging around Forks and why Alice wasn't seeing this. We were protected from any outside help.

"Then we have Ethan" she pulled a man with blonde hair which was parted right down the middle forwards.

"He's a ability eraser" she gushed proudly "That's why your shield is down, he can erase other vamps ability's, its only works on one vampire at a time and it only last for as long as he concentrates. But can you imagine him against the Volturi!" she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Why are you telling me all this" I asked, this was information I could tell others and use it to stop their army from destroying other covens!

"Because before you die I want you know how powerful I have become, how I didn't really need James, I could succeed all by myself!" she laughed hysterically, Victoria had truly lost her mind!

Laurent then coughed and pointed to himself.

"I think you find that I helped you, I'm also the leader of this army." he hissed and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah Laurent what ever you say! Ok back to intro's, you already know Xander and Cali, so that leaves Jovan" she waved her hand towards the back of the group where a tall bulky guy stood, he had a shaven head and his size could rival Damien and Emmett's.

"And Jovan's ability is well… just look at him" she marched over to Jovan and wrapped her arms around his thick waist, her hands didn't even meet each other.

He was massive!

So that was Victoria's and Laurent's army, built to destroy the Volturi and everyone I loved.

Edward!

"Now you have finished bragging, tell me where Edward is!" my patience had well and truly run out, anger was setting in.

"TELL ME NOW!" I screamed and I started to thrash around trying to free myself, there had to be a weakness to her binding ability.

"I swore to you, so I will tell you where your precious Edward is." Laurent came close to me and bent his head down to whisper in my ear. I froze waiting to hear where my soul mate was.

"Look up" he whispered.

I looked at him confused, what game was this? Laurent made his way back to Victoria's side and she gave me a sly grin.

"I don't understand" I mumbled shaking my head.

"Look up at the sky Bella, you might see his plane go over!" Laurent chuckled to himself.

I still didn't understand, were they lying? Had they already killed Edward? Was I too late? I looked up at all their faces and saw they were all smirking.

Anya still looked confused, but there was something else in her eyes, pity?

"His plane?" I whispered looking down at the ground.

"Xander would you care to explain to Bella just what happened." Victoria was enjoying herself so much she was practically jumping up and down. She put out her hand and grabbed Alexander's arm.

"Bella, Anya and I have been studying you and the Cullen's for the last couple of weeks and yesterday evening darling Edward left his house and made his way to the airport.

I followed him being very careful of my thoughts of course and saw him board a plane to take him far away from you!"

All the air left my lungs, I couldn't hear anything or say anything. Edward had left me?

"NO! I saw him, his here somewhere! EDWARD!" I want to sob and scream, to lie down and die, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction to seeing me like that.

"My gift is not what I told you! I don't show people my memories, how lame is that!" he started to laugh and I felt my legs getting weak.

"I'm a illusionist Bella, I show you what _I _want to show you, all you saw was a illusion! It was the same for your seer friend, I showed her the same vision as you saw, but I made hers a little hazy just to add to the mystery." he waved his fingers around making stupid noises.

"I knew you would find out about the seers vision and come and look for him yourself, then I would step in and work my magic on you. I really didn't think you would fall for it, but you did" he laughed and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

I had been tricked! Edward had left me but he was safe and that's all that mattered, I wanted to sob with relief. I could handle dieing now because I would leave this world knowing Edward was safe and not harmed.

But I remembered something…

" If Edward left why were you saying he was next to die after me?" I wanted reassurance that after they finish with me, they would leave Edward alone.

Laurent was the one to answer me.

"That was the plan, but wouldn't it be better for Edward if he came back here to find his one true love and whole family dead, it would send him crazy and after what he did to James he deserves it!" he sneered at me and walked towards Cali.

"Cali, its time to release Bella, its game time!" he grinned at me and nodded to Cali giving her the go ahead to un-bind me.

I felt the invisible rope loosen then disappear completely, I stretched out all my limbs it felt great to be free. Although now I didn't know what was coming next, who was going to have the honour of killing me. But maybe I could do a last minute deal with them?

"If I don't fight back, will you leave after your finished with me and not hurt the Cullen's?" it was a plea on mostly deaf ears but it was worth a shot.

"The Cullen's are a powerful coven, apart from the Volturi they are our biggest threat. They will be next!" this was the first time Jovan had spoke and his voice was big and scary just like him.

"Please, they are innocent, please don't hurt them" I was begging now, begging to save the one's I loved.

"No, that Coven goes FIRST!" Jovan yelled at me and I flinched at the evilness in his voice. "Lets deal with the girl and get going" he snapped at the others.

I knew the end was nearing and I didn't know what to do, should I fight? Would I even get away, it was seven against one!

I was going to die… and I wasn't going to fight back, what was the point. Here I was again in the meadow all alone and I would never see Edward again.

I didn't see the foot kick me in the chest but I sure felt it!

The feeling of flying backwards towards the forest and not knowing where I was going to land was terrifying, luckily my surrounding were flying by me in slow motion so the first branch I went past I grabbed.

Grabbing the branch with such force made it snap and I fell from the tree, I managed to land swiftly on my feet, I immediately crouch down ready for the on slaughter.

"Stay where you are, she's mine" I heard Victoria call to the others while she sped towards me.

"Poor Bella left to die alone in the meadow, again!" she said in a babyish voice sticking out her bottom lip.

I knew she was trying to upset me and it was working, I felt my fighting sprit slowly leaving me.

Victoria stood there in front of me, I was waiting for her to attack but it seemed she wanted a verbal fight with me with first.

"He left Bella, he left and flew miles away just to get away from you, he doesn't love you, he never did. He wanted to be with you out of guilt not love! Xander told me he boarded that plane with a huge smile on his face!" she frowned and shook her head trying to make out she felt sorry for me.

But god these words hurt like she _was_ physical attacking me, each word tore at my heart and made me feel terrible. All the old insecurities began to raise up from deep inside of me.

I suddenly felt her hands on my jacket as she quickly raised me above her head and threw me across the meadow, I had plenty of time to gain control and land on my feet, but I couldn't be bothered.

I was giving up…

"I mean he says he loves you and that he will wait forever for you, but if that was the case then why not wait here, why fly away?" her voice was getting closer to me, so I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see her.

"Bella, giving up already" she sang joyfully.

She picked me off the floor and punched me in my face, I toppled over smashing into a nearby boulder, it crumbled into tiny pieces under me. I turned over to lay on my back just wishing she would end it already.

I was a vampire! one of the most strongest creatures in the world, but right now I felt so weak, I felt human again.

Victoria's face appeared above me, she looked down and shoved her foot against my neck, she pressed down and began to choke me, I didn't need the air but this felt horrible.

"You had a good run Bella and its better you didn't fight back, now I'm going to finish what James started!" she gave me a grin and pressed harder onto my neck, I wanted to struggle, my inner vampire called and begged for me to fight back, but I just couldn't find the will to do it.

"Because Bella if I didn't find you today, then I was going to hunt for you, I would of hunted for years to get to you, after all I have forever!" she started to laugh her hysterical laughter again.

But I wasn't listening, my eyes closed and I felt like I was being transported back through time, pictures and voices flew past my mind. I kept going in till it suddenly stopped.

I was stood outside of the school, Edward was in front of me and that's when I heard the line that trigged this memory.

'_I understand Bella, but just remember I will wait for you, after all I have forever' _then I felt my cheek burn as he kissed me and the dizzy feeling I felt when he whispered _'I love you'. _

I was suddenly drawn back into reality, but now my cold heart felt like it was on fire, I could feel my love for Edward filling my entire body. I felt my _soul _and it was shining through me like a light to help save me from the dark.

If Edward didn't come back to me then I would go and find him, I would travel around the world a hundred times over, because I loved him so much.

"How do you feel poor unloved Bella, tell me before you die, how does it feel to be alone again!" Victoria's cruel words bounced from me, she couldn't hurt me anymore.

"Shut up!" I hissed as I opened my eyes, the shock on her face was laughable.

I grabbed her foot from my throat and pushed it upwards with a incredible force, her knee went up and hit her face and she fell backwards onto the ground.

I jumped up and crouched low, slowly walking towards her. She also shot up from the ground and crouched down to face me.

"Those other vampires are here with you because they are hungry for power, so if someone here in this meadow isn't loved, it sure as hell isn't me! No one loves you Victoria and your so consumed with hate and evil that I don't think anyone ever will! And I feel sorry for you, I really do." I started my speech with hate in my voice but as it ended I noticed I was speaking the truth.

Victoria's face was a mix of surprise and hate, she hated me a lot! But she was surprised at what I had just said, she didn't want my sympathy.

She sprung out of her crouch and turned towards her army.

"Jovan, Xander and Ethan finish the job!" she looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes "Goodbye Bella"

Oh no this wasn't good…

The chosen three stepped forwards and began to walk towards me, there was nothing I could do. If I ran they would catch me, if I fought back then I would lose.

Every step they took forwards, I took back.

All the hurt and anger inside of me that I had been suppressing over these many years came bubbling up to the surface, James attacking me when I was human--Edward leaving me--Victoria biting me--my father dieing alone --Caleb attacking me.

A wild snarl came out from my chest and grew louder as it reached my lips, I opened my mouth and it came out echoing around the meadow. It sounded so feral I couldn't believe it had come from me.

Alexander, Ethan and Jovan stopped walking and turned around to look at Victoria, but she just smiled and waved her hand at them to carry on.

"Three against one, don't be such wimps" she called to them laughing at the shocked look on their faces.

I crouched down low, soon as they were close enough I was going to take them all out, I had to at least try!

The three began to walk slowly towards me again but they were a bit more cautious of me now. As I waited for them to get to me I looked over at the other Army members, all were stood on the out-skirts of the meadow watching with excitement in their eyes. Victoria, Laurent and Cali were huddled together with evil smirks on their faces, but Anya was looking all around the meadow, she seem to be having some sort of internal struggle.

I looked at her puzzled, while not forgetting to watch the evil three who were now getting very close. Taking a couple more steps back I quickly noticed I had reached the meadows limit, the bushes and trees behind me stopped me from going further and running wasn't a option as it would be pointless.

"_Bella look at me if you can hear my voice, its Anya"_ I jerked in fright at the sudden voice inside of my head. I looked at Anya shocked by her speaking to me, she had two ability's!

"_Good that's a relief, this is all new to me so I'm not sure just how it works yet! But I'm letting my shield down so your psychic friend can see you and come and help"_

I couldn't believe what Anya was doing, she was trying to help me? I narrowed my eyes confused by why she had done this.

"_I don't want to be a monster" _she must of guessed what I was thinking and her answer was simple and one that I and the Cullen's understood perfectly.

This silent conversation between Anya and I had only taken a minute or two, but it was long enough for the three to reach me and even if Alice could now see me in danger she wouldn't make it to me in time.

Alexander sped quickly around to my back, while Ethan and Jovan went to each side of me. One for each arm and one for my head I guessed.

They moved so fast that to the human eye you would just see a blur of colour, but to me I could see everything from the evil in their eyes to the grins on their faces.

They lunged towards me and I quickly jumped out of the away, I spun around and kicked Ethan away from me and turned again to do the same to Alexander, but he caught my leg and threw me backwards.

I waited to hit the ground so I could spring up and kick some more butts, but I never did hit the ground I landed in a pair of bulky marble arms.

Jovan's arms!

"Good try cutie" Alexander smiled as he strolled towards Jovan and I, Jovan now had me in a bear like grip, crushing my back in too his chest with his large arms wrapped tight around me. Ethan was running back to us from where ever I had kicked him to and he was pissed.

I growled at his approach and thrash around madly trying to get free, he came to stop in front of me, his red eyes were livid!

"Bitch" he roared as he slapped my face "Your time is up"

And I knew it was my time to go, I had fought but it wasn't good enough they were too strong.

I closed my eyes and filled my mind completely with pictures of Edward, my family and my second family the Cullen's, my mind flipped through their faces one after the other.

It finally stopped on Edwards beautiful face and on seeing him I began to chant in my head _'I love you, I love you' _over and over.

Ethan snatched me from Jovan's grasp and pulled me to the ground, I fell on to my knees as he took my right arm in his hands.

"Me first and then you can do the other one Xander, then Victoria can finish" he said throwing his head back laughing.

He lifted my arm up from me and placed his foot onto my rib cage to brace himself, my breathing sped up and I closed my eyes again waiting to hear the sound of metal being ripped apart.

But then a sudden breeze blew on my face and the foot on my ribs and the hand on my arm disappeared.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at Ethan, but it was no longer Ethan stood beside me.

It was Edward…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH MY GOD!**

**HOPE THAT WAS GOOD : )**

**THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR BRILLIANT REVIEWS SO FAR! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING : )**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEF BE THE LAST - ALONG WITH AND EPILOGUE AND MAYBE A SEQUEL!**

**THANKYOU EVERYONE!**

**X JODIE & NICOLE X**


	22. It Ends Today!

**HELLO EVERYONE! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, BUT THIS CHAPTER IS LONG, IT TOOK 2-3 DAYS TO WRITE AND IS 23 PAGES LONG!!!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THIS ONE AND IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER (I'M SAD TOO) : )**

**SO PLEASE READ ON AND ENJOY!! : )**

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT VICTORIAS ARMY LOOKS LIKE - HAVE A LOOK AT THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE PAGE! JOVAN IS FUNNY!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwards POV.

Flight numbers and times flashed up on the screen in front of me, I closed my eyes and pressed my finger onto the glass.

Flight 826: leaving in an hour. Perfect.

Not even bothering to see where my destination was, I walked over to the ticket office and brought a one way ticket on flight 826. It was late notice but the kind lady at the desk managed to squeeze me on it, whether it was my gold credit card or my smile that let me get on there, I didn't know. But Bella always said I could dazzle anyone.

Bella, just thinking about her was painful, but I knew that she was happy with the choice she made so I just had to suck it up and let her live her life, it was the least I could do for her.

I found my gate number and sat down among the other passengers waiting to board, I left my house yesterday in a hurry only telling my family that I had to go and I would speak to them soon, they all knew the reason why I was leaving.

I spend the whole night driving around trying to think about what to do, getting a flight away from here was the most obvious answer, but I kept putting it off as once I was on that plane there was no going back. I had to leave.

Bella had chosen Caleb and I had promised her that once she made her choice I would leave and let her live in Forks free from the reminders of me, I had been a fool and Bella not wanting me was all my own fault. And I had to live with the consequences.

More passengers had now started to arrive, the departure time was getting closer and doubts were starting to set in, could I really leave again?

Yes, I had promised Bella, but it wouldn't hurt to ring my family and see if they had heard from her today. I patted my pockets and found I couldn't find my phone, I rummaged through my hand luggage and still didn't find it.

Great I must of left it at home, I never usually forgot anything! My mind must be completely out of it. So I made a mental note to buy a new phone once we landed.

Time seemed to be moving so slow and the longer it took for me to get on that plane the longer I had to talk myself out of going.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and leaned back in my chair, this was pure torture.

Bella was in my every thought and I couldn't stop thinking of her, was she ok? Did she change her mind? Was she thinking of me too? I loved her so much and this empty hole inside of me was screaming for Bella to fill it.

"We are boarding now, young man" I looked up to find a elderly lady staring at me, her thoughts were confused at how I could miss all the announcements that the plane was now being boarded.

"Thank you" I smiled, trying to keep my teeth exposure to a minimal "I'm not with it today"

She returned my smile and hurried off to join her husband for boarding, thinking all the while about how miserable I looked. Sighing to myself I got up and join the queue to board, it was now or never.

NEVER my broken heart called to me, never leave her, don't go, don't give up! I waited for my head to come up with a argument to discredit my heart but it didn't come, I could hear all the reasons why I was leaving, but no reason sounded good enough to be away from my soul mate.

Because that's what Bella was, she was my soul mate, she made me believe in vampires actually having souls because no one as good and sweet as Bella could never not have one!

And I couldn't give up, I couldn't leave and come back in a few years time to wait for her because I needed to be with her now.

So it was fight or flight?

Fight!

I spun on my heel and ran from the airport trying to keep to a standard human pace as I went.

**********

Speeding down the long lane towards my house, I noticed someone running beside me waving his arms. I stopped the car quickly, Emmett?

"Emmett what the heck are you doing?" I called to him as I got out the car.

"Eddie man, I'm so glad your back its been crazy around here!" he was dancing on the spot as he talked, I looked in his mind but his thought were all about fighting somebody, but that person didn't even have a face.

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong!" I placed my hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"Right sorry Eddie, I will give you the short story. After you left Alice had a freaky vision of you laying on the floor with no arms so--"

"WHAT" I interrupted.

"Freaky I know but let me finish, so everyone went out to look for you, well I say everyone but Rose, Selene and Damien were looking for Bella--"

"WHY! where's Bella, is she ok?" my grip on his shoulder got tighter, what happened to my Bella.

"Eddie now you need to calm down, Bella disappeared after the show so those guys went to find her, then Alice had that messed up vision. So me, Jazz and Carlisle went to find your armless body! But don't worry because Bella turned up at the house this morning…but she found out about the vision and ran off again!" he shook his head in disbelief.

"So where is she now Emmett!" blind panic was setting in now.

"Well…after she left Alice had another vision of you safe at the airport then driving home!, so she rang us and we all rushed home, Carlisle think someone is messing with her visions." he gave me a grin, but couldn't make eye contact, something else was wrong.

"Em what are you not telling me?" I growled.

"Eddie, we cant find Bella and all Alice see's when she looks for her is--black, Damien and Selene have gone back home to check there for her. And I came to meet you, but its not looking good" he looked down at the ground and sighed "Don't worry Edward when we find who's doing this, I will---" he made a violent gesture in the air.

"Bella's missing" I whispered and Emmett nodded giving me a sympathetic smile. I heard a sound of metal being crushed and realised that my hand which was still on the car was pressing into the door frame crumbling the metal to pieces.

"Eddie man, Calm down we will find her, she will be ok" he reached over and removed my hand form the flattened frame.

I couldn't think about why Bella had come to see me, my only thoughts were getting her back safe and unharmed.

"Emmett take the car back home, get Rose and Esme to find Caleb and Val they might know something that we don't. Then send Carlisle to help Damien and Selene, you, Jazz and Alice can start looking around town, make sure everyone has their phones and if Alice see's anything more ring and tell us all. Ok!" I spoke quickly hoping Emmett kept up with what I was asking.

"Oh and I'll need this" I reached over to his shirt pocket and picked out his phone "Do you understand Em?"

"Yeah Eddie of course, what about you?" he asked as he jumped into the drivers seat.

"I'll check the forest, now go! And Em please hurry!" he gave me a quick nod and sped off down the drive. Someone had messed with Alice's vision, someone had taken my Bella, someone was going to die! A snarl ripped from my throat as I took off into the forest.

The meadow would be the first place I would check, the thought of her there in trouble made me speed up.

I was nearly there when I heard Bella's beautiful voice in my head _'I love you, I love you'_ she chanted over and over, at first my frozen heart leapt at her saying the words I had been dieing to hear, but then her thoughts turned to terror.

She _was_ in trouble…

I raced through the forest full pelt and reached the meadow within minutes, I came across a gang of seven vamps, one of which was holding Bella's arm about to tear it from her.

Red mist descended over my eyes and I lost control of any humanity I had in me, the monster inside me rose up and it was furious!

My hands met the vamp's back that was holding Bella's arm before I even knew what I was doing, he flew forwards knocking into the bigger vamp that was stood on Bella's other side.

I heard a gasp and looked down at Bella's heavenly face, her golden eyes met mine and she smiled.

She did love _me_…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV.

It was Edward…

I gasped in shock, he was really here in the meadow with me. He looked down and our eyes met and his usual topaz eyes were black as coal, he was furious.

He dropped to his knees beside me and gently took my face in his hands, he ran his finger tips all over my eyes, jaw, lips and cheeks, he was checking to see if I was ok.

"Edward" I whispered with sobs escaping my lips.

"Bella my Bella, I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry" he began to place kisses all over my face.

I opened my mouth to tell him how much I loved him, when he was thrown backwards away from me. He rolled across the meadow taking chunks of the ground with him.

"EDWARD" I screamed jumping up to help him.

"Cali bind her, Ethan stay on her don't move to the mind reader and Anya what's happening to our shield!!" Victoria was sprinting towards Edward shouting out orders to the rest of her army as she ran.

I felt the tight binds of Cali's ability wrap about my body, I started to struggle screaming Edwards name the whole time, but it didn't help.

All the thrashing around made me topple over onto my side and I could just about see Victoria and Edward fighting.

All the rest of her army apart from Anya gathered around to watch Victoria destroy my Edward, I began to scream again at the thought of him being hurt.

When suddenly strong smooth arms picked me up from the ground, I turned my head around and found Edwards face close to mine.

"I have you" he whispered, I could see the terror in his eyes, not for himself but for me, he knew once they had killed him they would kill me and he couldn't bare that.

Arms flat against my sides and legs from my knees up were bind together I was completely wrapped up tight by something invisible to me and I was being cradled in Edwards strong arms.

At least we were together, at last.

"The lover returns, just as I knew he would. I mean he was supposed to be on a plane but no, true love conquers all, again!!" Victoria's voice was getting crazy, she had really lost the plot. She walked towards Edward and I slowly with her army following behind.

"At least now Bella can watch you and your family die, now won't that be fun!" she chuckled to herself and Edward growled at her, he must be hearing her plan in his head and knew what she had planned for his family.

"So Edward you will go first of course, its going to be so easy! The only hard part will be deciding who gets the great honour of killing you." she paused and pretended to think, tapping her long finger on her chin.

"After what I did to your precious James, I thought the honour would be all yours Victoria" Edward hissed at her, I shook my head in protest. He couldn't fight her she was not only strong but crazy to go with it.

"Does it really matter who does it, after all its seven against two! It simple math we fight, I win!" she started to laugh and her stupid gang joined in with the laughter.

"Edward, leave me and run, please." I spoke softly but strictly, he had to do this for me.

I turned to look at his beautiful face and saw he was smiling, what on earth did he have to smile about?

"MAKE THAT EIGHT AGAINST SEVEN VIKKI" Emmett's booming voice flooded over the meadow, I heard footsteps coming from the forest and turned my head around to see Emmett running towards Edward and I.

"I came with _my_ army!" he chortled, pointing to the forest.

I looked at the place where he was pointing and saw figures coming out from the trees, first was Carlisle and he was followed by Jasper, Alice and Selene and Damien, they all took a quick glance at the scene around them before following Emmett to our side.

Alice rushed over and took me from Edwards arms, she hugged me tight and sniffed back sobs.

"Bella what's wrong with you, why cant you move?" she was panicking at my motionless body, she held me close to her helping to keep me up straight.

"It's the girl Cali, she a body binder and Alexander he's a illusionist and Ethan is a power eraser that's why my shield isn't working!!" I nodded towards each of the vamps as I called their names, at least now everyone would know what we were up against.

"Victoria please call off Cali and let us talk about this rationally" Carlisle spoke calmly, trying to reason with her, he hated conflict and wars.

"Its no point trying to reason with her Carlisle, she has a plan formed in her mind and it will end with our family being killed!" hissed Edward as he went to stand beside Carlisle.

"Ethan erase the mind reader, his starting to get annoying" Victoria commanded to Ethan, he looked at Edward and narrowed his eyes. I instantly felt Cali's bind leave as my shield came back to protect me. Alice took my hand and squeezed it, happy that I as ok.

"We have more people coming Victoria, this wont end well for you" Jasper smirked, itching for the fight to begin.

"Yeah Vikki, because on one threatens my family and gets away with it!" snarled Emmett, he crouched down ready to strike.

"Then leave Bella and go on your way" it didn't take long for Laurent to put in his input "She's not even part of your coven!" he grinned, knowing how much those word would hurt me.

And they did hurt because it was true, here was the Cullen's putting their life's on the line for me and I wasn't even in their coven.

Alice let go of my hand and walked forwards, she was shaking with rage "NO! She's not part of our coven, she's part of our family! And we protect our family." she kept walking and stopped right in front of Victoria. Jasper also hurried forwards and took to her side.

Carlisle, Emmett and Damien went to join them, the air grew thick with tension and fury. Selene took a side step and took my hand in hers, she turned to look at me and smiled, I didn't want to think that this could be the last time I was with my family, it hurt to even think about it.

We would all fight together and most likely die together.

Without Edwards mind reading it was hard to know when they would attack, the waiting was killing me. At the moment it was like a intense staring competition, all the Cullen's were crouched down low ready to pounce, Victoria's army were in the same pose.

"It doesn't have to be this way Victoria, you still have a chance to run" Carlisle gave one last attempt of offering her a escape, but she was far past reasoning. At this point her whole army's patience was wearing thin.

Jovan was the worst, he was clenching and unclenching his fists and low growls rumbled from his chest. "NO ONE'S RUNNING, WE CAME TO DESTROY AND THAT'S WHAT WE SHALL DO! YOUR DISGUSTING COVEN YOU CALL FAMILY WILL ALL DIE!" he screamed at us like a man possessed, his face twisted with rage and disgust.

"Whoa, looks like the hulk didn't take his meds this morning" laughed Emmett.

Jovan could have passed over the joke, but the fact that Emmett pointed and laughed afterwards was something he couldn't quite handle, Jovan snarled at Emmett and jumped towards him.

It was time to fight…

Everything happen in a split second as the two groups rushed into each other, snarls and growls filled the air as the crash when we hit each other bounced from the trees around us. Anyone who was in the area would be thinking a hell of a storm was on its way.

We all split of into separate groups, Damien and Emmett went for Jovan, Selene was fighting Cali, Edward was sparring with Victoria, Jasper had Laurent in a head lock and Alexander had Carlisle in a tight grip against his chest.

Ethan was approaching Alice and I, we both rushed at him and attacked. He dodged our first attack and sped of across the meadow, we raced after him but midway across the field he spun around suddenly and kicked out at Alice, his foot hit her with such force the sound made me want to cover my ears.

She flew right into the woods hitting and breaking any trees in her path.

"YOU EVIL BAS--" I hissed unable to finish my sentence before I grabbed his sweater and threw him to the ground, I jumped on top of him punching his face over and over.

"Bel--la" a strangled voice called, I looked up mid pummelling to see Selene on the ground, tightly bound by Cali. She needed help?

My shield! Without another thought I threw my shield out covering everyone, once it was over my family, I found each of their sparks and pulled the protective layer in closer to fit each of them completely.

Selene became free, Edward could now hear Victoria's thoughts and they were all safe from the others abilities.

Ethan took my distraction as a chance to free himself from me, he got his leg free and kicked me off him. I fell backwards on the ground and he leapt up and grabbed me from the floor and pulled me tight against him, his sharp teeth made there way towards my neck, ready to rip my head off.

A breeze of wind told me Alice was on her way back to help me, she rushed forwards and hit Ethan square in the face. He released me and I jumped away from him and turned to Alice, her hair was a mess filled with twigs and her clothes were torn.

"Are you ok?" I asked hurrying to her side.

"Yes I'm fine, Can you handle him, I need to help Carlisle!" she pointed to her head and I realised she had a vision, I didn't ask what she saw I just nodded.

"GO I'm fine!" I told her and she ran off towards Carlisle, who looked like he really needed some help as Alexander had him pinned against a nearby tree.

I turned back to see find Ethan gone! Spinning on the spot I looked all around for him but he had disappeared.

Emmett was now helping Jasper with Laurent, Alice and Carlisle were still fight Alexander, Cali had Selene on the floor, Damien was kicking Jovan, who didn't move one inch! And Edward was running after Victoria who looked like she was trying to escape.

Ethan was no where, a sudden movement near the woods made me turn quickly but it was just Anya. She was hidden behind the trees.

"Anya where's Ethan?" I yelled. She shook her head and put up her arms.

"Help us please" I begged, but again she shook her head and backed away into the darkness of the woods.

The smell of burning caught my nose and I turned praying it was a victory on our side…

It was! Jasper was throwing parts of Laurent into the raging fire, Emmett had went back to helping Damien with Jovan.

"ETHAN THE MIND READER IS PROTECTED, ERASE BELLA'S SHIELD!" Victoria's voice rang from across the meadow, could she see Ethan?

"ETHAN!" she screamed louder! No she couldn't see him! He had done a runner and abandoned his other army members.

I looked around to see who I should help and saw Victoria and Edward fighting, they both clashed together and grabbed each other shoulders, Victoria's teeth snapped out towards Edwards neck.

My fury peaked higher, I raced across to her and kicked her away from Edward with as much force as I could. She smashed into the floor causing the ground to crack from beneath her.

I rushed to Edwards side and grabbed his hand.

"Are you ok, did she hurt you?" I rambled on touching him to double make sure he was still in one piece.

"No, no, I'm fine, its you I'm worried about are you ok!" he began to talk fast, he was so concerned about me.

He went to touch my face, but turned the other way just in time to block us from Victoria's fists, her wild hair covered her face it was full of dirt and grass, she was snarling like a wild animal.

She grabbed Edwards wrists and used that grip to throw Edward to one side, her eyes were set on me now, she lunged forwards and I leapt out the way but she turned quickly and caught my forearm. A smile played on her lips as she spun me around by my arm and as Edward came running towards us she let go and I flew into him, knocking us both flying backwards.

As we were falling to the ground Edward wrapped his strong arms protectively around me and turned us in midair so he was under me, so he took the full force as we smashed in to the meadow floor.

"Edward" I sighed, he was going to end up getting himself killed by protecting me.

"I'm fine" he replied as he stood up bringing me with him, he took my hand as we turned back to Victoria, but she was also gone!

"What!" I mumbled to Edward "Where did she go?"

Edward stood silently turning his head left to right, he must be trying to track her thoughts.

"She's running north" he whispered, then he gazed at me "I'm going after her Bella, this needs to end now! But I want you to stay here…please"

I opened my mouth to protest, he needed my help!

"Help the others, I _will_ come back." he bend down and kissed my cheek before turning and running of into the forest.

"EDWARD" I screamed after him, why did he always have to be the hero! We were equals now!

I stepped forward to take off into a sprint after Edward, when I smelt a familiar scent? Turning to see why he had come back I came face to face with Ethan!

He lunged forwards and grabbed my neck, I tried to fight him off but his grip was too strong. He turned me around so my back was against his chest, one of his arms came across my neck while the other wrapped around my chest pinning my arms to my side.

"Why" I whispered, why did he go and come back? Was that planned?

"Buying my time Bella, buying my time!" he laughed in my ear "Did you really think Edward would leave you alone if he knew I was still around"

So this was planned, Edward would never leave the meadow if he knew Ethan was still around, he had tricked us.

"It wasn't hard to hide my thoughts and Victoria knew I was nearby, so luring your precious mind reader away was easy!" his grip got tighter at the excitement of his plan actually working.

"Now you can watch your family die! Oh and before I forget…" he put his lips right to my ear and whispered "I've erased your shield"

No! I thrashed my body around trying to free myself, I kicked my legs and threw my head around but it was no good. I was stuck, forced to watch without being able to help.

"Bellaaa" Selene screams came from across the meadow, Cali had her on the ground tied by her ability again.

"I cant Selene, I cant" I called back as I began to sob "I cant" my shield was gone, I felt helpless and useless.

I searched around for someone to help Selene but everyone was busy, Jovan was like a unstoppable force of nature, Emmett and Damien were throwing punches and kicks at him, but he still stood tall unaffected by the blows being rained on him. For a heavy set guy he moved quick and was surprisingly graceful.

Alexander was having fun with Carlisle as with my shield now down he could project visions into his mind and poor Carlisle was running around very disorientated.

Alice and Jasper had disappeared, I looked around but they were no where to be seen, my stomach dropped as I feared the worst.

"Please" I begged "Please let me go"

But he just chuckled to himself and the more I struggled to get free the more he laughed at me.

"Damien help Selene" I screamed across to Damien, who was now in a tight headlock by Jovan "Emmett" but Emmett was trying to help Damien from Jovan's death grip.

I turned back to Selene to see Cali dancing around her crazily, Selene was rolling about on the ground trying to break free.

"BELLA" she called again "HELP" her plea's broke my heart and I began to move around in Ethan's arms even more.

"SELENE I CANT GET FREE" I screamed "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP HER"

I saw Carlisle turn towards my voice and start to find his way to Selene, he moved his arms around like he was blind. Alexander took two quick steps and was in front of him and pushed him away.

"Don't you like the vision doc! I can always change it if you want." he taunted Carlisle as he pushed him around.

My sobs became heavier as I realised what was going to happen, what was going to happen with me just stood here watching!

Cali bend down and grabbed Selene's hair and pulled her neck up to her mouth.

"NO" I begged "PLEASE"

Damien and Emmett started to argue with each other now, whilst still fighting Jovan.

"EMMETT LEAVE ME AND HELP SELENE!" he shouted as Jovan's arm tighten around his neck.

"I CANT! IF I LET GO OF HIS OTHER ARM, HE'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" he called back, straining to hold back the thick arm he was holding.

"I DON'T CARE! HELP HER NOW!" Damien only cared about Selene.

"Say good bye Selene" I heard Cali whisper to a sobbing Selene.

My eyes met Selene's and they were filled with fear, _I'm sorry _I mouthed to her, this was all my fault!

Suddenly a streak of blonde flew across the meadow and didn't stop in till it made impact with Cali. The sound was deafening as they hit each other and Cali was pushed into a tall spruce, the saviour was Anya!

She picked up Selene in her arms and ran off in the opposite direction. _'I'll keep her safe Bella' _she told me in my mind as she ran into the woods.

My sobs of distress soon turned into sobs of relief, Selene was safe!

"She's safe Damien, she's safe" I shouted to reassure him.

"Shit" Ethan cursed from behind me at the knowledge of Anya turning against them, I was fighting to get free, Carlisle needed my help, he was struggling.

"Bella" I heard someone gasp, I looked near the woods and saw Jasper walking out holding Alice in his arms, she was leaned into his chest and I noticed her arm was missing! I matched Jasper gasp and added a scream.

Jasper placed her carefully on the ground half concealed by a large oak and sped towards me. Ethan cursed again and dropped me to the ground to prepare for Jaspers attack, but I was furious! Seeing Selene about to be killed and seeing tiny Alice with her arm ripped off made me see red!

I jumped up and grabbed hold of a shocked Ethan's arm and with a quick twist I pulled it clean off, Jasper had arrived beside me and took the other arm. Ethan hissed and screamed and struggled but Jasper twisted and ripped the arm from its socket.

My mind was filled with intense evil, I wanted to rip apart the evil army and burn the pieces, I wanted to dance around the roaring fire as they burnt, the monster inside of me was having fun, this was its first time it was allowed out.

"Bella STOP!" Jasper's worried voice shook me from my hate filled trance.

I suddenly stop and realised that I was on the ground knelt among tiny pieces of what was Ethan! I had ripped him apart without even knowing what I was doing.

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and a calming wave came over me.

"Its ok Bella." he soothed to me "We've all lost control at some point."

"Now help Carlisle, while I find all the pieces, hurry!" he grabbed a lighter from his pocket and began to gather all that was left of Ethan together.

I sped towards Carlisle who was being held in the air by Alexander, suddenly remembering that now Ethan was gone my shield was back! I threw it out again covering everyone that mattered most to me.

Carlisle shook his head and I knew he could now see, I came up behind Alexander and kicked him in the small of his back and he fell forwards onto the grass. Carlisle was released and stood up placing his feet firmly on the ground he bend down and grabbed Alexander's neck, I jumped on his struggling back to stop him from getting up and with a snap of Carlisle's sharp teeth it was over.

"Thank you Bella I will finish, go help your brothers!" I stood up to turn and run when I realised what Carlisle had just said, _'brothers'_ I rushed forwards and hugged him quickly and then sprinted to help the others.

The fresh smell of burning told me Jasper had finished collecting Ethan, I looked around and found him now helping Emmett and Damien.

The scene would have been funny if it wasn't so serious, we had Jovan in the middle with Emmett now in the head lock, Damien was holding back his other huge arm and Jasper was clung to his back. This guy was unstoppable!

I lunged forwards and pushed into Jovan's chest but it was like hitting a solid brick wall, I nearly rebounded right across the meadow. I braced myself to hit him again and that's when I remembered, Edward!

Where was he? Did he need my help?

Without thinking I turned and sped into the forest, I could smell Edwards scent strong but it seemed to be going in all directions, spinning around on the spot I couldn't find a scent stronger than the others. What was going on?

I let down my shield and called to him using my thoughts _'Edward please I'm in the forest, where are you' _I knew he couldn't answer back, but if he could call my name or make some noise I would find him.

But nothing came, no noise, no call.

I picked one of Edward's many scents and followed it which took me all around the forest, I ran faster and faster trying to cover as much of the woods as I could.

Speeding around I nearly missed another scent that was strong around a small clearing at the bottom of the cliffs, it was Victoria's and it was strong.

"Edward!" I called into the empty clearing "Where are you?"

I stood still listening to every sound in the forest, animals, the river and footsteps!

"Look who we have here, wandering around all alone!" I turned slowly to see Victoria leaning against a nearby tree. She was grossly disfigured, her face was turned down one side how her jaw was twisted out of place and large chunks of her red hair was missing.

"Where's Edward?" I mumbled as visions of Edward laying somewhere hurt ran through my mind. "WHERE IS HE!"

She laughed and made her way towards me, I noticed she was dragging her left leg a little and saw it was turned at a odd angle.

"I've been giving your precious Edward the run around" she limped closer as she spoke "You see I have a _gift_ for avoiding trouble, so keeping him away while my army destroyed the rest of you was so easy!"

"Have you seen yourself? It doesn't look like its been that easy!" I asked shocked, surly she knew what she looked liked.

"There was a couple of near missies with your ridiculous mind reader, but I fought my way out to do the thing I came here to do and that's to get you!" she threw her head around laughing crazily, it was a disturbing thing to see. She was so full of revenge and hate that it had drove her to insanity, was losing James all that time ago really made her like this?

She was limping towards me slowly when she suddenly grabbed a fallen tree and swung it at me, I saw it coming in slow motion and managed to jump over it, but as soon as it went past me she swung it back again this time coming from behind me.

It hit my back dead on and I fell face first onto the ground, she raised it again but I quickly turned and rolled out of the way as it came smacking down right down in front of me.

I jumped up and braced myself for another hit as she swung the tree at me again but I caught it just before it reached me, she snarled and hissed as we both pushed it into each other. But a sudden scream that came from the far away meadow made me lose my concentration and she used that as a chance to push the tree in to my chest.

The air got completely knocked out from me as I crashed into the cliffs behind, I felt the rocks crush upon my impact and I dropped to the floor. She was over to me in a instant grabbing my throat and lifting me from the ground, her bad leg didn't hold her back she was as strong as ever.

"I've been training for nearly 150 years for this, I was so weak when we first met. But look at me now!" she waved her other hand down at herself and smirked at me "I've got so strong!"

"That makes…two of us!" I grinned and I grasped her hand on my throat and forced it away from me, I quickly took hold of her shirt and threw her up into the trees, she hit the top of the highest oak and fell towards the ground hitting and breaking every branch on the way down.

She hit the ground and struggled to get back up, I took this as my chance to end this once and for all, so I sprang across the clearing and grabbed her head in my hands.

"Goodbye Victoria" I whispered and I placed my teeth to her neck and finished what she started…

*********

I stood there staring as the flames rose higher, clouds of smoke swept around the clearing as I watch the last of Victoria burn away.

"BELLA" I turned around and saw Edward running towards me, he was frantic with worry, I hurried to meet him.

"Where is she? I chased her out of state then went back to the meadow, but you were gone, why did you go, I asked you to stay there!" he spoke so fast even I had trouble making sense of his ramblings. He looked at the burning pile and then back at me, his eyes wide with shock.

"It was my time to be superman" I giggled and pulled him to me in a tight hug, his arms hung limply at his side, was something wrong?

"Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered, did he know something I didn't.

"Nothings wrong Bella" he mumbled "Its just…I'm supposed to be the one to save you and I wasn't here, you could have been killed. I was coming to save you!"

I couldn't believe it! He was blaming himself for not being here for me and for not killing Victoria.

"Edward" I said softly "You have saved me" and I took his face that was full of hurt and guilt and put my lips to his.

Edward _had_ saved me! He saved me from a eternity of loneliness and sorrow, he had saved me from living forever in the dark and he saved me from a world without him.

I could of stayed in this moment forever with Edward this close to me, his perfect soft lips moulding to mine as he kissed me with enough passion and fire to ignite the whole forest. He smooth hand caressed my hair while the other was wrapped tightly around my waist. It felt like we had never been apart and I was happy to forget that we ever were.

After a while we broke apart and I noticed that we both were breathing more heavier, gasping for breath we both didn't really need.

"I love you Edward, always have, always will!" I gently kissed his cheek as I spoke.

He took my face into his hands and kissed my forehead.

"As I love you" he whispered "You're my life and soul" and he lifted me into his arms and crushed his lips to mine, we had a lot of lost time to make up for.

And I smiled to myself at the thought of being with Edward forever…

**********

Running through the forest towards the meadow, hand in hand with Edward, I had never been happier. Edward explained to me that Victoria's army had been destroyed, even though it took all four of the guys to kill Jovan and that Damien had lost a leg in the process! And that Carlisle was attending to him and Alice as he left to find me.

Stepping on to the meadow we found Carlisle kneeling on the floor beside Damien who was still missing his leg, Selene was also beside Damien holding his hand. While Alice was being held by Jasper, she was rubbing her reattached arm with her good hand. Esme and Rosalie had arrived while I was gone and they were gathered around Alice fussing over her and Jasper.

Edward and I hurried over and I rushed to hug Selene and Damien.

"I'm so sorry" I cried as Selene hugged me tight, I put my hand on to Damien's and squeezed it.

"Bella you are my family, we both love you so much. So don't blame yourself!" Selene spoke softly then kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah Bell's I love a good fight and a missing leg is kinda cool!" laughed Damien, making a joke of something that's not really funny.

Selene released me from our hug and I jumped up to go and see Alice. She was dry sobbing and had her face hidden in Jasper's chest.

"Alice are you ok!" I asked worried that she still might be in pain.

"Yes Carlisle fixed me up fine its--" she sniffed back a sob and shook her head in upset "Its my--shirt!"

Esme, Rose and Edward burst out laughing, while Jasper rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked her puzzled, she was crying about her shirt?

"You don't understand it was a limited edition Chanel shirt, only five were ever made its irreplaceable." and with that she broke into a fresh wave of sobs.

I kissed her forehead and hugged Jasper, thanking them both for helping me. Rose and Esme also wanted to hug me tight and they couldn't stop apologizing for not coming in time to help.

"We looked everywhere for Caleb and Val, we even checked the airport but they have definitely left" Esme told me sadly "We're sorry Bella"

I opened my mouth to tell her there was no need to say sorry, when Emmett burst from the forest waving something around.

"I've found it, I've found it! It went pretty fair but I got it!" he called as he raced towards us. I looked closely and realised that he was holding Damien's missing leg!

"Here Carlisle" he laughed as he handed the leg over to Carlisle who examined it carefully.

"It's a clean detachment so it will heal quicker, your luckily Damien that I live with three teenage vampire boys because of them I've had a lot of practice reattaching limbs." chuckled Carlisle and we all joined in laughing with him.

"It's a shame I found your leg, because I have some wicked one legged jokes to tell you man!" boomed Emmett punching Damien on the shoulder "Oh and Alice I had some great one armed jok--" Jaspers angry growls told Emmett not to finish that sentence.

"Ok I'm done, Emmett if you can help me carry Damien back to ours, we all have a lot to talk about." announced Carlisle to the group.

Everybody nodded and helping the once wounded we all began to walk back to the big white house.

Edward and I were last to leave the meadow walking with his arm tight around me, it was like he was scared that if he let me go I would disappear forever.

But then I suddenly remembered something.

"Anya!" I shouted to Edward "She helped us, where is she?" I pulled away and ran back to the meadow, I could hear Edward running behind me.

Looking around the now empty meadow I couldn't see Anya anywhere, she must of run off.

"ANYA" I called as I spun on the spot "Anya its alright you can come out now"

But still nothing? I looked at Edward to say something but he already guessed what I wanted to say.

"I cant hear her thoughts" he answered my unspoken question "Her shield is protecting her. But I thinks she's close by." he nodded to a patch of bushes along side of the meadow.

"Anya its just us two, please can we speak to you" I felt so stupid talking to the empty bushes.

The wind suddenly blew from that direction and told me she was here, I heard the bushes rustle and she slowly made her way out.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." said Edward politely and he put out his hand for her to shake, she eyed him suspiciously and took his out stretched hand.

"Thank you for helping me and for saving Selene, did you want to come with us? We could talk more back at Edwards house." I was so grateful for her help and she was so young I didn't want her to roam around alone.

"I'm afraid I cant come back with you, I have a coven waiting for me." she smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder "Your friend thanked me before she ran off, so there is no need to thank me again."

"A new coven?" asked Edward very curious to this news "How did you find a new coven so quick?"

"The question you asked is not one I can answer Edward, but I can say we travelled a lot when we were training and I found a place where I truly belong." she let go off my shoulder and took my hand "Bella I must tell you this before I go, next time we meet it might be under completely different circumstances. But always remember what I told you and please never forget that. Goodbye" she let go of my hand and dashed in to the woods.

I was frozen in shock, what did she mean and who was her new coven? I turned to look at Edward and he was just as shocked as me.

"What did she say to you?" he asked very confused by what just happened.

"Err… she said something like she was letting her shield down so Alice could see me. Oh she also said _'I don't want to be a monster' _but why would I have to remember that?" I asked Edward, so much had happening in just a couple of hours, I felt my head couldn't take any more. Now I had this puzzle to solve!

"I don't know love, but just remember it for the future its obviously very important to her that you remember it." he spoke softly and kissed the top of my head, I looked up to face him and saw that he knew more than what he was telling me. But I didn't care, all this could wait as I was finally with Edward and that's all that really matters.

He took my hand and electric tingles flew up my arm and into my chest, if I could still blush I would be bright red by now. My breathing soon became crazy and I felt strange like I had become light headed.

Edward smiled sensing my mood and pulled me around to face him.

"Lets get home love" he whisper softly into my ear, his sweet breath washed over my face and made me giggle like a idiot.

"Can we just stay here for a moment, I don't want this moment to end." I asked him sweetly hoping he would agree.

He didn't reply, but put his finger under my chin and slowly raised my face up to look at him.

"Of course we can, after all we have forever." he whispered and he gave me my favourite crocked smile. The ache inside me grew stronger and unable to contain myself any longer I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his perfect lips to mine.

And as his soft lips moved with mine and his sweet breath filled my mouth I was so glad that I did have forever, because one life time with Edward would never be enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO THAT WAS IT!! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND LIKED THE WAY IT ENDED, I COULDN'T KILL ANYONE OFF AS IT WAS JUST TO PAINFUL TO DO! : )**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AS I LOVE READING THEM ALL! AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE SO MUCH WHO HAS LEFT A REVIEW OR WHO HAS BEEN WITH US SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING, THANKYOU SO MUCH TO YOU ALL. **

**A SEQUEL IS PLANNED AND I WILL BE WRITING A EPILOGUE TO ROUND THIS STORY OFF SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT!**

**SO THANKS AGAIN.. X JODIE + NICOLE X : )**


	23. Epilogue

HELLO EVERYONE SO HERE'S THE EPILOGUE! AFTER SPENDING THE LAST 2-3 DAYS WRITING NON-STOP FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD GET THIS WRITTEN SO SOON, BUT HERE IT IS! : ) PLEASE ENJOY! : )

**Epilogue. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV.. 6 Months later.**

"Honey, I have to leave soon its nearly midnight" whispered Edward softly in my ear.

But I gripped his waist and pulled him closer to me, I didn't want him to leave and I was going to do any think possible to keep it that way.

"What ever you say" I replied trying to sound very nonchalant, but my grip got tighter on Edwards shirt and that told him what I really felt.

We were both laid on the meadow floor looking up at the stars, Edward had his arms around me while I had my arms tight around him. I was as equal strong as him and there was no way he was getting up anytime soon.

"Love, its getting closer" he laughed and I felt his arms moving from around me.

"Please Edward, just a bit longer please!" I begged looking at him from under my eyelashes, I pulled myself up to his face and started to slowly kiss him. "Please" I whispered again mid-kiss.

His resolve was wavering and he began to pull me closer to him, his kisses getting more passionate.

"Your be the death of me Bella" he mumbled when I broke free to kiss his perfect neck, I smiled at the thought of my victory win.

"Oh no" Edward moaned, he stopped kissing me and sat up suddenly bringing me with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around to see the reason for disturbing this perfect moment.

"She's found us" he sighed as he got to his feet, I stayed sat on the ground and crossed my arms angrily. Her scent soon hit me and I made a pact with myself not to be moved from this spot, yes it was very childish but I didn't care.

"EDWARD" came the voice from the woods, it was pitch black out but we vamps could still see everything.

"Crap" I hissed as she came bursting out from the tree's, how could someone so small be so annoying.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what are you DOING!" Alice screamed as she hurried towards us, she glanced at me sat on the ground with my arms crossed and then looked at Edward.

"Did you know its 11.48!" she hissed as she poked him in his chest.

"Yes Alice I'm aware of the time, I was just going to leave!" moaned Edward as he removed Alice's finger from his chest.

I got up quickly and grabbed Edwards hand and gave Alice the meanest look I could muster.

"I don't want him to go yet, so I think he should stay!" I hissed, trying to pull Edward away from her.

"Its now 11.50, so help me Edward if you are still standing here in four minutes I don't know what I might do!" she said ignoring me and tapping her watch in anger.

And I knew straight away that I was fighting a losing battle, Alice always got her way.

Edward must of guessed the same as me because he took my face in his hands and crushed his lips to mine, I was about to throw myself fully in to this kiss when Alice's shrill voice broke the moment.

"11.54! six minutes, now go!" she then grabbed Edwards shirt and pulled him from me.

"Alice please it doesn't matter" I cried as I pulled him back to me.

"Yes it does! Now let him go Bella!" she shouted back to me, we then began a tug of war using poor Edward as the rope.

"11.57! GO NOW!" she yelled and pulled him clean from my grasp, I pouted and crossed my arms again. Edward turned to me with a small smile playing on his lips, he found this funny!

"Bella, I love you and will see you at this afternoon, hold on till then" he kissed me and smoothed his fingers down my face "Try not to kill her" he whispered and with one last crooked smile he turned and ran off into the forest.

"I love you too!" I called after him knowing he would hear me.

"And 12.01 the start of a new day! He made it just in time, lucky for you!" she laughed. Her mood had totally changed now she was getting her own way, "Now lets get you home!"

"Wont Edward be there?" I asked her confused.

"No he is going to hang around with the guys at Damien's and Selene's house. Damien has that new games console so their be busy enough, but don't worry Jasper's promised to have them all ready in time" she grinned at me so sweetly that all my anger ebbed away.

"Fine! Lets go" I sighed taking hold of her tiny hand "And by the way I find this all really unnecessary" I added as a after thought. But Alice suddenly dropped my hand from hers and turned to glare at me. Oh crap what have I done?

"Unnecessary! Unnecessary! No bride should see the groom the day of the wedding! And this wedding should of happened 148 years ago and due to unforeseen circumstances it didn't! so let-me-have-my-fun!" she exhaled loudly and took my hand again. I was shocked in to silence and asked myself again how could someone so small be this annoying.

But the thought of my wedding and seeing Edward in a tux waiting for me to marry him got me so excided I began to breath rapidly, I was finally going to become Mrs Bella Cullen and I couldn't be happier.

**********

"Close your eyes Bella, I have a early wedding gift for you" I closed my eyes as instructed by Alice and held out my hands.

"Open them" she giggled and I quickly looked down at the small box she had placed on my palms.

"Alice thank you, but you didn't spend loads did you?" I asked as she was known for her over spending.

"Just open it Bella" she sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

I pulled off the blue satin ribbon and opened the lid from the box, I then pulled out a ton of colourful tissue paper as I gasped at the contents. It was a beautiful silver picture frame and there was a picture already inside of it, it was the photo of Charlie and Edward that I had found under the floorboards of my old house. But it had be restored to near perfect.

"Thank you Alice its…wonderful" I sniffed back a sob as I touched their beautiful faces staring out at me.

"I knew you would love it and Edward said it would most likely make you cry" she grinned rushing forwards and hugging me "Its such a shame you lost the other one, but at least this one stayed in your pocket as its got Charlie in it." she pulled away from me and kissed my cheek.

"I better go and get your dress its in my room, wait right here" she sang as she skipped from the room.

I sat down on the bed and looked at the picture in my hands, trying to control my sobbing. Alice had really out done herself on this gift, it was beautiful.

My thoughts wandered to the other photo I had found that day, the one of gorgeous Edward sitting in my kitchen and I cursed myself for losing it, but after everything that had happened in the meadow it was a miracle that this photo stayed in my pocket at all and I was very thankful for that.

"Here it is! Now its time to get ready!" she chirped happily, handing over a white dress bag "And you don't have to close your eyes this time"

Alice had brought my wedding dress two days after the fight in the meadow, she said she could see me so clearly now that the vision of Edward proposing was a guaranteed future event and not one that would changed, no matter what happened.

Alice has been trying my dress on me nearly everyday while she altered it and added a couple of extra pieces. But on these dress fittings she always made me stand with my eyes closed so it would be a surprise for me on the big day.

"No actually close your eyes till I have it on you, then you can open them why I say so." she took my hand and pulled me from the bed and stood me in front of a large mirror.

"Alice thanks, but I can dress myself" I moaned trying to take the dress bag from her hand. She completely ignored me and pulled the bag away, sensing another failed argument I closed my eyes and put my arms up in the air ready for her to put the dress over me.

The dress's material was so soft against my skin, I could smell it was satin and I hoped Alice hadn't spend too much.

As she zipped me up I felt the dress get tighter around my bust and realised it must had a tight bodice. Ok now I really wanted to see it!

"Ok Bella open your eyes!" she whispered, suddenly nervous of what my reaction might be.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes and I was shocked… I was beautiful! Well the dress was beautiful, it was absolutely stunning!

The dress was a gorgeous shade of off-white with a tight bodice that went all the way down to the top of my hips, which from there it fanned out into many folds of satin. I noticed that the bodice had diamantes on it and I gasped as I realised they were actually real diamonds!

"Do you like it?" Alice asked anxiously "It's a vintage Vera Wang and its very old, but worth every penny!"

"Alice its--" I stopped unable to finish, the stupid sobs were coming back. "Its so beautiful, thank you so very much! Just don't tell me how much it was, ok!"

Alice began to laugh and it made me start to giggle as well, she placed her hand in mine and kissed my cheek.

"Bella I'm your sister, its my job to buy you nice things!" she whispered "And now its nearly time! I just need your bouquet" she let go of my hand and began to search around for my flowers.

"Rose, do you have Bella's bouquet?" she called out of the bedroom door "I'll check my room, be right back"

She hurried off into her room as I heard Rose coming up the stairs, she talked to Alice quickly then came to see me.

"She's blaming me for misplacing your flowers" she hissed angrily, she continued to moan when her eyes suddenly widened " Wow Bella! You look---you look--better than me and that's one heck of a compliment" she smiled and gently touched my dress.

"Thanks Rose." I grinned "What's that you have there?" I pointed to a fed-ex parcel in her hands.

"Oh this came this morning for you, I think its from Val but we were all so busy, I totally forgot to give it you." she passed the package over to me and turned towards the door where I could hear Esme calling.

"I better go and help Esme and Selene with the finishing touches, call me if you need help, but I'm guessing Alice has it all covered" She kissed my cheek and rushed out of the door.

"Thanks Rose" I called after her, nerves were flooding my system now and I sat down to try and calm myself.

I suddenly remembered the parcel in my hands and thought how weird it was to have something from Val. I hadn't heard from her in six months? I ripped it open quickly and among lots of bubble wrap was a small wooden box with my name engraved on the top.

Strange? I flicked the small latch on the lid, a feeling of dread and fear swept over me, something didn't feel right. I caught the scent off the box and knew who it was now from, but what was in it?

Curiosity over took all the other feelings and I opened the box…

I looked at the contents unsure of what I was seeing, pieces of paper? Pieces of old paper? I carefully picked up the bits of paper and let them flutter back into the box, what was going on? Then I realised this wasn't paper it was a old photo! It was _my_ old photo of Edward the one I had lost and it was tore into tiny shreds!

Why would he do this to me?

I looked into the bag the box was send in and found a letter also addressed to me, I opened it quickly and began to read noticing his scent was also over this too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To my one and only Bella Cromwell,**_

_**The time is coming for you to return to me.**_

_**But your new family will pay the price for your betrayal.**_

_**See you soon my love.**_

_**Caleb Cromwell .x. **_

_**Volterra, Italy.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The letter dropped limply in my hand as Caleb's threat rang in my ears! Betrayal, how had I betrayed him? Did he class me choosing Edward as betrayal? I didn't know why he would do this, did he really hate me that much that he would want to hurt my new family. And why on earth would he think I would go back to him, I would sooner die, but maybe that's what he has already planned.

What had happened to the Caleb I once knew, the guy who I lived with for 147 years and thought of as family, what had changed him?

"Bell…a" a strangled voice shook me from my trance, it was Alice!

I sped into her room and found her in a ball on the floor, her eyes was glazed over and she was shaking.

"Alice" I screamed and I lifted up my dress and dropped to my knees beside her head "Alice, what wrong what do you see?" I stroked her cheeks and soothe her in till she came back to me.

"Alice" I whispered "What did you see"

She sat up slowly just as Selene, Rose and Esme game bursting into the room all rushing over while voicing their concerns about her.

But it was me she looked at, her eyes wide in horror…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'M SORRY LEAVING IT THERE (I KNOW I'M .) BUT IT SETS UP THE SEQUEL WHICH WILL CARRY ON FROM WHERE THIS LEFT OFF.**

**SO THAT CONCLUDES THIS STORY! *WIPES TEAR* BUT AGAIN I WANT TO SAY A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS LEFT A REVIEW! I DO READ EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM AND THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! : )**

**AND THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING OUR FIRST EVER FAN-FIC, WE'RE SO GLAD YOU ALL ENJOYED READING IT.**

**THANKS.X.O.X.**

**X JODIE + NICOLE X P.S. REMEMBER TO ADD ME AS A FAV AUTHOR SO YOU KNOW WHEN THE SEQUEL IS UP. ALSO TO SEE A PICTURE OF BELLA'S WEDDING DRESS LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK. THANKS.**


	24. Sequel : Never Forgotten

**Hello everyone **

**I am pleased to say the sequel is now out!**

**Its called Never Forgotten [this time : )] and has got an authors note at the beginning but starts at chapter two : )**

**Please review and tell me whether you like it or not? If I should continue? **

**Will be updated 2/3 times a week : )**

**thank you to everyone who read forgotten, but the sequel is going to be more action packed, a lot more Damien and Emmett moments and a whole lot of Edward and Bella!**

**Thanks everyone **

**Love you all - my inspiration!**

**X Nicole & Jodie X **


	25. AWARDS PLEASE VOTE

**HEY EVERYONE.... GUESS WHAT...?? WE ARE UP FOR AN AWARD...**

THE STORY IS UP FOR A FEW ACTUALLY - THE CLIMAX AWARD AND CLIFFHANGER... SO PLEASE GO TO

shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com

AND VOTE PLEASE... IF YOU LOVE ME AND OUR STORY :)

THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS AND I COULDNT HAVE WROTE A STORY WITHOUT YOU GUYS AND JODIE, MY CO WRITER.

THANKS XXXXXXXXX


End file.
